The Evolution Project
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: Doctor Nathaniel Essex and his lover, Cassandra Nova, have been seeking to find ways to "enlighten" the world to ensure mutants will be the superior beings to roam the Earth. Determined to accomplish this goal, the two take four young mutants out of hopes to make them the most powerful mutants and rule the world.
1. The Project

**A/N: **

**Greetings, everyone, Danielle, aka DC-MarvelGirl 1997 here with another X-men fan fiction for you! I am proud to say that this story is just me without the help of my editor for Peace in Our Time, MarvelMaster 616. Now, this story will be taking a much darker turn than most would expect, borrowing a lot from the comic arch of Age of Apocalypse. Here's my summary: **

**Nathanial Essex – Mr. Sinister – is a scientific genius and a world-renowned doctor who promises to "awaken" the world by bringing advancements in medicine and science to the entire world. However, in order to jumpstart his project, he, his Acolytes and his lover, Cassandra Nova – second cousin of Professor Charles Xavier, sought out four potential mutants whom he thinks could help aid him in his dream: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III, and Rogue. Together, these four mutants act as a team under "Project Evolution," operating together to prepare for what Dr. Essex calls "the most important, enlightening day of their lives." **

'**This here means thoughts and psychic communication.' **

**Additionally, I just want to give a huge thank-you to my favorite fanfiction author, MarvelMaster 616, who has inspired me to write for X-men ever since I came across his previous account slickboy 444. You've purely inspired me to write for the X-men universe, especially after I read X-men Supreme for the first time, so, this one is dedicated to you, one-hundred percent. Thank you for mentoring me and working with me on Peace in Our Time; I don't think I can ever thank you enough for your kindness and support. You've been so sweet and helpful and truthfully, you've given me the confidence to feel as though I can write this on my own. **

**Be sure to follow, favorite, and most importantly of all, REVIEW! I highly value reviews and constructive criticism for everything that I do, so be sure to leave a comment when you come across this story. Also, be sure to check out my series I am co-authoring with MarvelMaster 616 titled Peace in Our Time! Alright, I hope that you all enjoy The Evolution Project!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Project**

**Essex Laboratories – Nathaniel Essex's Room **

The shadowy, deep night skies of Antarctica howled with the December winds. It was the coldest winter to be expected in the continent just above North America. However, it proved to be warm in the bedroom of Dr. Nathaniel Essex in more ways than one.

Nathaniel Essex was sprawled out, naked under the covers lying beside his lover, Cassandra Nova, whose life and beauty were as ethereal as she was. Her long, flowing blonde hair and pale complexion, as well as her ability to read others' thoughts made her desired deeply by Essex, who found it a blessing to be in bed alongside her. Both were covered in sweat after having just gotten through a round of sex, staring deeply into one another's eyes with smiles on their faces. Essex's fingers entangled in Cassandra's hair as he gave her a deep, passionate kiss as he ran his hands down her breasts.

"My beautiful Cassandra," he whispered; his voice deep with infatuation, hunger and desire. He brushed his fingers against her face, her beauty making this moment seem all the more intoxicating.

"Mmm, whenever you call me that, it never gets old, my love," Cassandra whispered as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Indeed. However, I wish to speak to you about our plans that we have been looking to act on," Essex told her softly, kissing her forehead.

"Ah, yes, Project Evolution." Cassandra smiled coyly, running her fingers through Essex's semi-thick black hair and then along his beard.

"Project Evolution, indeed." Essex sat up, the sheets falling from his body as he made his way over to his clothes which had been strewn across the floor careless. He pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by his shirt. He tossed Cassandra her shirt, and she put it on after having strapped her bra back on. "I think that it's time that we act on it. You know what was promised to us if we do. Full enlightenment . . . advancements in sciences and medicine. Now is the time, my darling."

"Well, you do know for a fact that finding at least four people, in addition to our acolytes whom we already have in our arsenal, will be quite the bit of a challenge. I mean, how will we sought out four mutants who could potentially be worthy of joining a cause such as ours?" Cassandra's voice was laced with curiosity as she put her clothes back on her womanly body.

"Read my mind . . . you're the telepath here, after all, my dear," Essex dared her, a seductive smile on his lips.

Cassandra smiled in return just as seductively, going over to her lover and placing a single hand on his temple. Through their opened love bond, she was exposed to all of her lover's thoughts that were running through his mind. He let his shields completely down so that she could hear every thought. Cassandra closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of having her lover let his shields down completely. Finally, when she finished reading his thoughts, her smile grew upon her face.

"Ahh . . . I see exactly what it is that you are planning, my dear. But, how do you plan on achieving this one-hundred percent? We're talking about four mutants here who are so young, so impressionable. How will we convince them to join us; to be a part of this?" Cassandra mused, even though she already knew what Essex was thinking at that moment in time. She stared into his red – almost glowing – eyes in infatuation.

"You already know what I am thinking, darling." Essex wrapped his arm gently around his love, pulling her closely to him as they walked out of their bedroom together. "Since we've already got approval from the government who believe that we are a pharmaceutical company based here, it shouldn't be too much of an issue, dear."

Cassandra smiled seductively again, her eyes boring into Essex as he kissed her on the forehead lightly. They walked down to his lab together, hand in hand. Walking into the laboratory, the couple walked into the sounds of beeping of machines and different computers. However, what made the laboratory all the more interesting and fascinating was the technology that would make even the likes of Tony Stark – Iron Man, envious.

"We've been hard at work for the past three years to get this laboratory started, and here we are," Cassandra said in pride.

"Indeed, Cassandra, we did it." Essex had as much pride in his tone as his lover did. "But, we should begin. I do not want to waste another minute. Now, time to get to our first location . . ."

* * *

**Anchorage, Alaska – Claremont Air Force Base **

The high, intense, wintery winds of Anchorage Alaska whipped through the hair of seven-year-old Scott Summers and his eleven-year-old brother, Alex. The snow and wind whipped across their faces, but, the two boys could care less. When their father and mother had announced to them that they were going to be taking them away for Christmas vacation to spend some time with relatives in Hawaii, the boys were ecstatic.

Christopher and Katherine Summers looked at their two boys with nothing but pride. Christopher grabbed his youngest son in a hug, suddenly missing being able to lift his son up on his shoulders like he used to when Scott was four or five. Scott had inherited his father's looks, but, his eyes were a crystal clear blue, just like his mother's.

"You boys ready to see your aunts and uncles?" Christopher asked, ruffling Alex's blonde hair affectionately.

"Yeah!" Scott grinned, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. He held himself like a soldier, and had a maturity to him that shocked his parents. Scott was so focused and driven for a seven-year-old boy, determined to be part of the military just like his father.

Katherine kissed her son's forehead lovingly as she grabbed Scott's hand. Christopher wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"You've already grown so tall, Alex. Soon enough, you'll be joining the Army," Christopher said as they approached their aircraft that was awaiting them. Boarding the plane, the two boys proceeded to fight over who got the window seat on the plane while Christopher got into the pilot's chair after exchanging a few words with the mechanic, who had been fixing up the plane for them. The mechanic had told them to have a safe trip; with Christopher's skills as a pilot, he was confident that he would be able to get his wife and sons to Hawaii just fine.

Once they were in the air, Scott and Alex entertained their selves however they could, reading books and listening to music. Looking back at their two sons, Christopher and Katherine couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I am glad to see that they are looking forward to this vacation," said Katherine.

"Yes; well, we're overdo to see our family down in Hawaii, especially for Christmas. Plan is, have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with my mom and dad and my brothers. After that, we come back here for New Year's," said Christopher as he piloted the plane. "I've been working like crazy, Kath. But I promise you, once I am done with my obligations at the airport and with the service, I will have nothing but time for the three of you. Who knows? Maybe we can get working on that third baby we've been thinking about for quite some time."

Katherine smiled in return at the idea of bringing another child into the world. Together, her and Christopher had created two, healthy, beautiful boys, something that they were extremely proud of. But, the idea of a third baby was appealing to them. It couldn't hurt to have another child and possibly try for a girl like Katherine had always wanted to do for the longest time.

As Christopher continued to pilot the plane towards their destination, the whole entire trip going smoothly for the small family that was the moment it happened . . .

The small plane was suddenly hit with a massive jolt that rocked the whole entire aircraft. And before they knew it, the heavy smell of smoke started filling the air.

"Daddy . . . what's going on?" coughed out Scott.

Then, there was another jolt, and the smoke started to get heavier as the sounds of a loud bang filled the air, causing Christopher to jump up and put the plane on autopilot in the effort to see what was happening.

"Dad . . . is there something burning?" Alex coughed as Christopher looked out to observe what had happened to the wings of the plane. The wings were surrounding with a burning combustion, filling the air with a noxious smell. The smoke proceeded to fill the interior of the small plane, the fire only continuing to grow and grow.

Christopher turned to look towards his wife. "Kath . . . Kath, go get the chutes!"

Katherine nodded, her eyes growing wide with fear as she grabbed the emergency stash of parachutes that were stored away on the plane. As they strapped their sons into the parachutes, the couple knelt to look at their two children.

"Boys, listen to me," whispered Christopher. The man had tears in his eyes as he held his eldest son's face in the palms of his hands. "I-I'm going to need you both to be very brave, and jump, okay?"

"B-But what about you and Mom?" Alex asked, heavily confused by what was going on.

"You two will have to go on without us, Alex," Katherine said. "Daddy and I will be fine? Okay? You two need to look after each other."

"No! No we wanna stay with you!" cried Scott as he gripped onto his father's hands for dear life.

"Scott, listen to me, Scooter," his father said. "Mommy and I both love you, so very much." That was when another harsh jolt rocked the plane. "You both need to go! Go!" Kissing their sons' foreheads, a final time, Katherine and Christopher pushed for Scott and Alex to jump out of the plane.

Once they were falling through the air, Scott and Alex desperately attempted to grab onto one another's hands as the wind whipped through their hair. However, that was when a piece of burning metal that had fallen from the wings of the plane hit Scott's parachute, and his hand slipped from Alex's as he began to fall towards a tree.

"SCOTT!" Alex screamed as he watched his little brother falling toward the treetop.

"ALEX!" Scott cried, before he went crashing into the branches of the tree. Feeling the pine needles scratching at his skin and the hard bark of the tree trunk smacking into his head, Scott could feel he was beginning to lose consciousness. He could feel blood running down the side of his face as he fell out of the tree, and he hit his head hard against a rock, knocking him out cold.

In the distance, a pair of mysterious red eyes watched the scene.

* * *

**Grey Family Home ****– Paramus, New Jersey**

Stepping up the front porch of her house, seven-year-old Jean Grey took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She was beautiful, with long, flaming red hair and striking green eyes. However, she wished that she did not have to enter this house . . . the place she had to call her home.

Slowly opening the front door, she tried to creep inside so she could get up to her bedroom. However, the strong, acid smell of alcohol burned her nostrils.

'Oh no,' she thought as she passed her twelve-year-old sister, Sara, who was sitting on the couch wide awake.

"Jean, Jean, where were you?" Sara asked. "Mom and Dad have been wondering where you were!"

"Why?" Jean asked. "It's not like they care!"

Sara pressed her finger against her lips to signal for Jean to be quiet. However, it was no use. Stumbling down the stairs, drunk, were their parents, John and Elaine.

John and Elaine were both swaying on their feet, holding bottles of vodka in their hands. However, they both had dark, angry glares plastered on their faces as they noticed their youngest daughter.

"What the hell are you doing home so late?" Elaine asked angrily.

"I-I was playing soccer at school," Jean said meekly.

Elaine and John both barked out drunken laughter, before John said, "Soccer? In that weather outside? We're not stupid, Jeannie!" His voice rose in volume as he smashed the vodka bottle down on the wood-paneled floor.

"D-Daddy, y-you've been drinking again, weren't you?" Jean whimpered, trying to back away to cower behind her older sister.

This seemed to be the life Jean and her older sister were stuck living in. Both their parents being raging alcoholics, Jean and Sara couldn't understand why their parents had decided to have children in the first place. Sara got the brunt of physical abuse, often going to school with dirty clothes and bruises on her body. However, she protected Jean from the physical abuse. Jean received the worst of the verbal abuse, however. Both girls had to suffer at the hands of these monsters who were their parents. Sara got harassed in school for having alcoholic parents. She was known to her seventh-grade class as "the girl with the drunk mom and dad." As a result, both girls found they were bullied harshly by their peers.

"We ask the questions around here!" shouted Elaine, her voice slurred from the alcohol. "Where were you, really?"

"I-I promise!" Jean cried. "I-I was t-telling the truth!"

"Lies!" shouted John, and in his drunken rage, angrily slapped his youngest across the face with the back of his hand. The ring he was wearing cut into Jean's cheek, causing her to bleed.

"NO!" screamed Sara. "Please, please don't hit her! Please don't hurt her!" Never once had their parents laid a hand on Jean. Sara could take being beaten by her parents. But she couldn't take the idea of her baby sister being physically abused.

"DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO, SARA!" John shouted. He shoved Jean down to the ground and walked over to Sara, kicking her off the sofa with his foot, before he began to whip her with his belt.

Sara's screams and cries could be heard throughout the house as her father picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. For Jean, this was all too much to bear as she started to cry, watching the scene unfold.

Sara continued to take the beating from both her parents. She didn't care if she was beaten. Her sister, however; she couldn't bear the idea of her sister getting physically harmed. It was bad enough with the verbal abuse Jean received from their parents for "being a freak."

The previous year, when Jean was six years old, something had happened. Jean had been sitting in her classroom when suddenly, she had gotten a severe headache. She had been complaining about having headaches for a while, but due to the neglect of their drunken parents, there wasn't much that could be done. It all burst when Jean began making things move throughout the classroom. That had been the day her parents had been forced to pick her up. But before they could beat her for what she had done, Sara had taken it, begging her parents to beat her instead.

As Jean watched her father brutally attack her sister, her head started to hurt. Tears poured down her face as she watched Sara begin to cough up blood, her complexion growing chalky as Jean cried harder. That was when Jean could hear something. It sounded like Sara's weakened voice in her mind.

'Oh . . . Oh . . . it hurts, it hurts!'

Jean screamed loudly as she watched her father grab her sister and throw her against another wall, kicking her in the throat. Suddenly, that was when objects began moving. Chairs, knives, forks, the sofa, the television . . . everything. Jean watched with wide eyes as a chef's knife went flying and stabbed her father through the eye, and her mother's neck snapped from an invisible force. Screaming, Jean shakily moved toward her sister, who was spluttering and having a seizure of sorts.

"S-Sara!" she whimpered. She grabbed her sister's hand to try and comfort her.

Sara weakly coughed, blood pouring from her mouth as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she stopped breathing. Sobbing, Jean reached for the phone in the corner of the room, calling 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _

"I-I . . ." Jean sobbed out. "I-I think I k-killed m-my m-mommy and-and d-daddy!"

* * *

Over an hour later, little Jean Grey found she was sitting on the front porch of her home, wrapped in a thick, heavy blanket as she shook and cried. An ambulance and the police were at her house. A female officer was questioning her, talking to her in a gentle voice.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" the officer, Officer Joan Simonsen, asked her.

"I-I d-don't know," Jean sobbed. "I-I c-came home l-late because-because I d-didn't wanna come home! Mommy and D-Daddy w-were s-so mean to-to m-me and-and my-my sister!" Jean violently broke as she burrowed her face into her hands. "T-They w-would y-yell at me, and h-hurt my sister. M-My daddy hit m-me, but my sister – she-she b-begged to-to be beaten in-instead. S-Suddenly, I-I m-made things move I don't know how I don't know how! And-and then . . . S-Sara, m-my sister, she-she died a-after I k-killed our parents b-by m-making things move."

Jean sobbed harshly as the officer hugged her soothingly, rubbing her hair. "Shhhh . . . there now, sweetie. We'll take care of it and make it all better. I promise."

Jean shook her head as she just bawled in the arms of the cop who was holding her. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

Meanwhile, in the distance, watching the scene, a pale pair of blue eyes witnessed what was before her. Hearing the thoughts of Jean Grey, the mysterious figure smiled slightly.

'Another potential to change the world. That girl is without a doubt a class-five.'

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, let me know what you think? Like it? Hate it? I always appreciate reviews and constructive criticism of any kind, so be sure to let me know your thoughts! Excelsior! – **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	2. Five Years Later

**A/N:**

**Scott and Jean are twelve years old here. **

**Warren is fifteen years old.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later **

**Outside Hickman Boys Orphanage ****– Anchorage, Alaska **

"Nathaniel, are you positive that this is where the boy is?" asked Cassandra Nova as she stood next to her lover outside the Hickman Boys Orphanage in Anchorage, Alaska.

"One-hundred percent, Cassandra," Essex told her. "The news report stated that this is where Scott Summers has been living. Apparently, he's caused quite the damage, as you can see." Dr. Essex pointed to the rooftop of the orphanage, which had a massive hole in it being boarded over by construction workers.

"My love, are you sure that this boy has the potential you are looking for?" asked Cassandra as they walked up the steps.

"I am very sure about this, Cassandra. Trust me when I tell you that this boy has the exact qualities that we are looking for," Essex assured his lover as they entered. Upon walking in, they were greeted by the owner of the orphanage, Christopher Hickman.

"You two must be Cassandra Nova and Nathaniel Essex," Christopher said with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You had questions about one of the boys living here, Scott Summers?"

"Yes, Mr. Hickman. We just wish to understand the situation," Essex said with a smile.

"It's really an unfortunate situation we have here," said Christopher with a shake of his head. "The boy was placed here after waking from a coma he'd been placed in for two years. He'd lost his family in a plane crash. Both his parents were well-respected, upstanding members of the United States Air Force. Apparently, he had an older brother, too, who had been adopted by someone. But recently, as you can see by our little construction project –" the man gestured to the rooftop being repaired. "Scott caused quite a big problem. A few days ago, I noticed him in an altercation with a few of the boys here. He's got issues with fitting in, you see. Just when I was about to intervene, suddenly, a concussive, red beam shot from his eyes, and blew a hole in the roof."

"Yes, I saw the news paper article that had gotten printed," Essex said in understanding.

"He's blindfolded himself, at this point. But he cannot live this way for the rest of his life. You said that you own a pharmaceutical company when we spoke. If you can find a way to help him, I will be willing to place him in your hands," Christopher said.

"Why don't you allow me to speak with him for a little while?" asked Essex.

Christopher nodded, and proceeded to lead them toward Scott's room in the orphanage. Knocking on the door, Christopher said, "Scott? I'm coming in, son. There's someone here who wishes to talk to you."

Opening the door, they were greeted with the sight of a twelve-year-old boy with dark, chestnut hair, a t-shirt wrapped tightly around over his eyes, shielding them from the world's view. Cassandra could telepathically sense the boy's anxiety as her partner stepped into the room.

"Scott? Scott Summers?" Essex asked softly.

"Who's there?" Scott asked. He seemed to have his guard up and was untrusting.

Essex stepped further into the room and sat beside the boy. "Scott, my name is Nathaniel Essex. I am a doctor and geneticist. I believe I have the resources to help you."

"How can you help?" Scott asked, his voice filled with tension. His hands were balled into fists, and then he was releasing them, as though he were trying to let go of that tension.

"From my understanding, you possess something extraordinary, Scott. Let me ask you this . . . do you know what a mutant is?"

Scott shook his head.

"Well, then, allow me to explain something to you, young man," Essex said quietly. "A mutant is simply a homo sapient with an extra strand of protein – either by insertion or substitution – attached to a strand of their DNA. This process is called a mutation. In this case, if you are a mutant, then that simply means you are granted with special powers. It makes you rather gifted."

"It doesn't feel like a gift," murmured Scott. He did not quite comprehend everything being told to him, simply because of the way Essex was describing it all to him. But surprisingly, it brought him a strange feeling of comfort.

"It never quite does at first. But I can help you make your mutation feel like a gift, if that is what you desire, son," Essex whispered. "I can help you learn how to get in control. Would you like that chance?"

Scott sat there, contemplating this. This man sounded so sincere . . . kind even. It was probably one of the kindest things that anyone had ever offered to him.

'What do I do?' Scott thought. 'This is probably the first time anyone has ever been sincere.'

Scott slowly uncurled his legs as he allowed his body to sit straighter. He had the posture of a soldier . . . genes he seemed to get from his father and his mother.

"I understand that you feel you lost everything," Essex whispered. "But I can give you something. I can give you the chance to be in control over your mutation. You would no longer have to be in fear and allow your mutation to control you. You no longer need to be alone. You are not broken. I can give you a family again."

At the mention of the word "family", Scott could feel his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He hadn't had anything that resembled "family" in so long. Swallowing back his sobs of gratitude, Scott just nodded. He was speechless that anyone was offering him anything like this. He felt as though he was getting the second chance that he'd never thought that he'd get to have.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, please."

Essex smiled down at the child, leaning a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Alright. I will have all the formalities taken care of." Getting up from the bed, Essex cast Cassandra a smile as he projected his thoughts to her.

'You know who we need to pick up next, my dear,' he told her.

'Indeed.' Cassandra smiled back in her lover's direction as she took his hand. Scott shuffled closely behind them, but Essex placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder to guide him along.

'One down, three more to go,' Essex thought.

* * *

**Lee-Taylor Pediatric Mental Institution – Meadowlands, New Jersey **

The sounds of young children crying . . . the cold, cramped cells . . . medications being distributed to patients by the doctors . . .

This was no place for any child to be.

Curled up in her cell, objects around her trembling, twelve-year-old Jean Grey sat in the corner, tears ravaging her face.

She remembered the night it all happened.

She remembered it so well.

She wished that she didn't.

She could remember the strange, invisible force that seemed to have pulsed out of her when the chef's knife had stabbed her father through the eye . . . when her mother's neck had snapped like a twig. That was the last night she'd needed to be around her abusive, alcoholic parents. But that had also been the night her older sister had been murdered by her parents.

Sara . . . her security blanket, her companion; her best and only friend she'd ever had her entire life, was dead. She'd been killed brutally at the hands of their mother and father who had been drunk that night. That had been the night that had changed Jean's entire life, for the worst.

After having been questioned by the police over and over as to why she had killed her parents, and how she killed her parents, they believed that she had schizophrenia and a type of seizure disorder. Not knowing exactly what to do with her or how to help her, the police had brought her to the mental hospital. They didn't want her to end up out in the streets. They also understood how ill-equipped an orphanage or a foster family would be to handle her. Although the police officers had hated it, they knew it was the only option left for Jean.

Jean continued to just cry in her cell, her arms wrapped around her knees securely. She was wearing a rudimentary hospital gown. Her mind was dazed from the injections of sedatives she'd been given.

The whole time she sat there, only one thought ran through her mind.

'I'm a person . . . I'm a person . . . I'm a person . . . I'm a person . . .'

* * *

**Outside Lee-Taylor Pediatric Mental Institution **

"Alright, here we are," Cassandra said as they pulled up in their car. In the backseat, Scott was sitting, staying quiet. The blindfold was still tight around his eyes.

The whole trip to New Jersey had been tense for Scott. He'd had to board a plane for the first time in years, which had triggered a panic attack. Luckily for him, though, Cassandra had kept him calm, somehow.

"_I'm a telepath," _she'd said to him. _"I read minds." _

Oddly, Cassandra's ability to read his mind and feel what he had been feeling while onboard the plane had made him feel comforted. However, Scott couldn't help but wonder where they were.

"Scott, we are here to pick up one other person," Essex told him softly. Stepping out of the car, Essex opened the door for Scott and led him out, guiding him along with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked.

"You shall see," Cassandra whispered, and she and Essex led the way inside the mental hospital. Once they entered, Cassandra found she was confronted with the thoughts of mentally ill children. However, Cassandra found she wasn't affected by it. There were worse things to feel in the back of her mind.

Cassandra and Essex approached the front desk with Scott on either side of them. They could see the nurse sitting there.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We have an appointment with Doctor Byrne," Essex explained.

"Of course. I'll let her know you're here." The nurse proceeded to call Doctor Louise Byrne. Before they knew it, the doctor was approaching them, a stressed look on her features.

"Doctor Byrne; Doctor Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova," Essex said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you for coming," Doctor Byrne said. She proceeded to lead them down the hallway. "You said that you have the resources to help my patient more than I can when we spoke on the phone."

"Indeed. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us a little bit more about the situation?" asked Cassandra.

"It really is unfortunate," Doctor Byrne said sadly. "Jean Grey – twelve years old; she's been here since she was seven years old after her alcoholic parents killed her older sister. Apparently, they had both been abusive toward her. I can only assume that is what triggered the change within her. According to the police files, Jean had killed her father by stabbing him through the eye, and killed her mother by snapping her neck. But she didn't do it normally. She'd described doing this by "making things move"."

"Well, Doctor Byrne, I feel I must ask you this question. Do you know what a mutant is?" asked Cassandra.

Doctor Byrne let out a sigh before saying, "There has been phenomenon about mutation. There are those out there saying a substitution or an insertion can provide special powers. Do you think this might be the case for Jean?"

"We believe so. We will need to analyze her symptoms and see exactly what she can do, so we have a better understanding at helping her," Essex explained.

"Well, then you can come in." Doctor Byrne opened the door to Jean's room in the mental institution. The sight of the scrawny, scared, trembling redhead greeted them. She was shuddering with sobs, and they could see objects in the room trembling. From what Cassandra could sense, the girl was hearing numerous thoughts in her mind.

'Telekinetic and telepathic,' Cassandra projected to Essex, internally smiling.

'M-Mommy and D-Daddy h-h-hated m-me,' Jean was thinking. 'S-So w-why d-do I f-feel so b-bad about . . . about them b-being d-dead, because of m-me?'

Jean was rocking back and forth at this point, her face burrowed in her knees. Scott could hear her sobs, and could almost sense the devastation and anxiety pouring off her. He didn't know how, but somehow, he could feel a kinship with this girl, even though he couldn't see her.

"Jean? Jean Grey?" asked Essex softly, calling her name.

Before they knew it, two, tear-stained green eyes were peering up at them. Jean's lower lip was shaking.

"Who-Who are y-you?" she whimpered, her voice sounding as though she were stuttering. She'd developed the stutter over years of needing to suffer through traumatism.

"Our names are Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova," Cassandra said softly. "We're here to help you, Jean."

Jean shook her head as tears continued to saturate her cheeks. "N-No one c-can h-help m-me. A-And why-why d-do you c-care? M-My p-parents . . . they _hated _m-me. And I-I-I . . . _k-killed _them. They-They're d-dead, _b-because of m-me! _I-I'm a m-monster!"

"No, Jean. You're not a monster," Essex told her in a gentle tone. "What you are is extraordinary. What you have, it's a gift."

Jean shook her head again as her sobs overwhelmed her. "N-No. I-I'm a f-freak. Everyone s-says it!"

"That's not true," Cassandra said softly.

Scott could feel his heart constricting at the sounds of Jean's sobs. Moving forward, feeling his way around, he proceeded to sit next to her, and his hand found her shoulder. Suddenly, that was when a rush hit him.

He proceeded to see images in full color before his eyes. He could see flashes of a little, redheaded girl, begging her mommy and daddy to stop drinking. He could see flashes of those two adults beating an older girl cruelly. He could see images of this girl being bullied in school, being called names like "freak", "monster" and "crazy." No wonder this girl was so insecure. He unconsciously began rubbing her shoulder soothingly to try and comfort her.

Jean, finding an odd sense of comfort from this boy sitting next to her, leaned into his shoulder, continuing to cry her heart out. However, Essex and Cassandra weren't close to giving up on her just yet.

"Jean, what you are is something special. You might not see what we see, but you truly are one-of-a-kind. What you have . . . you just simply have something called a mutation. You just have an extra protein added to a strand of DNA," Essex explained gently. "Scott here knows. He's like you, too."

"If you would like, you may come with us. We can help you with understanding your powers, Jean," Cassandra added softly. "Would you do the honor of giving us that chance?"

Jean looked into the eyes of the two people who were offering her help. She could feel Scott next to her, squeezing her hand in his, soothingly. She could feel Cassandra beginning to wipe her tears away in a soothing manner.

"Y-Yeah," she breathed out, whimpering.

* * *

**Lobdell-Waid Preparatory School ****– Syracuse, New York**

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Mister Worthington," said Headmaster Moore as he led Warren Worthington, II down the hallways of the boys' dormitories.

"Well, I want to know what is going on with my son," Warren II said as he hurried to keep up with the headmaster of his son's prep school.

Upon hearing from his son's school that his son hadn't come out of his dorm room for the past four days, Warren Worthington, II had gotten in the car as soon as possible. He'd driven out of Westchester County all the way to Lobdell-Waid, worried about what he was going to be walking into.

'I hope that my son is okay,' he thought as he finally came to a stop outside his son's dorm room. Greeting him was a worried Cameron Hodge, and an equally-worried Candy Southern, his son's two best friends. Candy was dressed in her Churchill-Bennet skirt and dress shirt. The girl looked nervous. She was a student of Lobdell-Waid's sister school, and had grown really close to Warren and Cameron over the course of the past year. She was playing nervously with her neck-tie.

"Mister Worthington," Cameron said, leading him into his and Warren III's dorm room. "Thank God you're here."

"What's going on?" Warren, Jr. asked.

"We have no idea. All we know is that he won't come out of the bathroom. Nobody knows why. He won't go to any of his classes. He'd locked himself in there," Candy explained anxiously.

Warren II walked toward the bathroom connected to his son's dorm, and began knocking on the door. "Warren!" he said. "Warren, open the door!"

That was when he could hear quiet sniffling. It caused him to pound louder on the door.

"Warren! Open the door or I'm kicking it down!" shouted Warren, Jr.

"Bro, come on! Open the God damn door," Cameron yelled.

When they didn't get an answer out of the younger Worthington, Warren II began to slam his shoulder against the door, hard. He did that a few times until the door came off its hinges. The sight that greeted him was a disturbing sight.

There stood his son, Warren Worthington III, shirtless. But the disturbing sight was Warren holding a razor, and a large mess of white feathers surrounding the sink countertop. Mixed with the feathers was blood. Warren III looked deeply ashamed as he stared down at his feet, tears rolling down his face as his blue eyes closed. He just stood there, trembling and crying in the presence of his father and his two friends. Warren II couldn't help but look on in disbelief at his son.

Warren could only stand there, continuing to tremble and cry as he thought, 'Please Dad . . . don't hate me. Please, don't hate me!'

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to review, everyone! I need reviews! And be sure to check out my story I am doing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616, Peace in Our Time! Excelsior! – **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	3. Pain Tolerance

**Chapter 3: Pain Tolerance**

**Essex Laboratories **

The plane landed gently down on the landing strip on the property of Essex Laboratories. The air up in Antarctica was bitterly, brutally cold, and the wind howled. But Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova focused on the task at hand, which was getting Scott Summers and Jean Grey back in control over their lives.

Looking back at the two children who were sitting beside each other on the back of the plane, Essex and Cassandra cast eerie smiles as they watched the pair.

Scott and Jean had fallen asleep on the plane ride to their new home. And it looked almost as though they had fallen asleep, holding hands. Looks of stress and anxiety were permeated on their features, and sweat was visible on their foreheads. They had sweated throughout their sleep due to nightmares, but Cassandra's telepathy had kept them asleep.

"Do you think it would be wise to keep them asleep until their procedures are completed, Nathaniel?" Cassandra asked her lover.

"Indeed. I think they will find the procedure to be rather painful, to say the least," Essex said quietly as he called for two of his Marauders to come to the plane. Before they knew it, Essex's men, Hairbag and Gorgeous George arrived.

Gorgeous Gorge had the ability to stretch his putty-like form into a variety of different shapes and angles. This also allowed him to have an enhanced strength. Hairbag was a huge, muscular, animal-like man, covered in dark brown fur with overly-strong limbs. Essex looked at his two men.

"Carry them down to the labs. We must begin their treatment, immediately," Essex ordered.

Gorgeous George and Hairbag both nodded, and moved gruffly toward the back of the plane. They both leaned over and picked Scott and Jean up into their arms to carry them down to the main laboratory of the facility.

Essex and Cassandra followed their Marauders out of the plane and allowed the two, mutated creatures to lead them toward the laboratory. Scott and Jean were both groaning in their sleep, shivers running through their bodies as the cold air brushed their skin. Both were very weak and tired after years of having no hope.

They proceeded to enter the facility and walked down toward the main lab, where two, large tubes were awaiting them. A team of scientists – including Doctor Zander Rice – Essex's most prized employee, was bustling around to complete the last-minute preparations for Scott and Jean's procedure.

"Are we ready, Doctor Rice?" asked Essex as Gorgeous George and Hairbag laid Jean and Scott down on the medical tables.

"Yes, we are, Doctor Essex," Dr. Rice informed him.

"Good." Cassandra watched as the doctors injected Scott and Jean with sedatives to keep the two children asleep. Each child was hooked up to some oxygen tubing, IVs, heart monitors, and headgear to monitor their other vitals, including their cerebral patterns. They were both stripped naked of their clothing. Scott's blindfold was cut off from his eyes. Essex and Cassandra watched before their eyes as the two tubes meant for Scott and Jean filled with a gelatinous, green substance, which would encase them inside.

The scientists and doctors lifted Scott and Jean's unconscious forms off the medical tables, and placed them inside the tubes. The IVs sticking out of their arms were to inject the two children with a variety of fluids, which would change them.

The machines turned on, and the interior of the tubes lit up. Essex and Cassandra watched as Jean and Scott were injected with the variety of fluids. Their young bodies twitched, and Cassandra and Essex could see expressions of pain coming of their features. They observed as Jean and Scott both slowly got more color to their pale faces. The veins on their faces were standing out like a beacon. Their pulses and tension were growing higher.

"Doctor Essex, their tension is growing."

"Proceed with it," Essex said. "They must fight through this and develop a pain tolerance so that they can get in control."

Scott and Jean's unconscious forms were continuing to twitch inside the tubes. Essex could see from their cerebral patterns that their brainwaves were steady. He could see their breathing was growing more erratic, but that was to be expected given the kind of operation they were undergoing.

Essex watched as Jean's tube began to have an intense glow forming around inside it. He could see the girl's green eyes were shooting wide open. He could see the pain in her young eyes, but he could also see that they were glowing a shade of hot orange. He could see that her hands had a pyrokinetic blast of sorts bursting from them. Her hair flowed wildly as her body continued to twitch.

He could also see Scott's eyes opening. He could see the strange, red, optic blast was somehow being pushed back the longer Scott stayed in the tube, and that his eyes were a shade of blue. Somehow, his optic blast was beginning to become more controlled the longer he endured the procedure.

It was going better than anyone could have ever hoped for.

"They seem to be getting in control over their mutations," Cassandra mused as she moved to stand beside Essex.

"Indeed. Jean Grey is no doubt omega level . . . telepathy and telekinesis, and a level of pyrokinesis and matter manipulation. She's especially unique," Essex whispered as he touched the glass of Jean's tube with soft hands.

"I knew we made the right choice," Cassandra whispered with a mesmerized smile on her face.

The longer Jean and Scott stayed in their tubes, the longer their DNA was being rewritten. They all observed as Jean and Scott's bodies changes as well. Their previously weak bodies were growing stronger and a little more muscular in shape.

After about twenty minutes of this, the strange, gelatinous substance encasing the children in their tubes was being drained. As it drained, Scott and Jean's young eyes were closing once again as they hung limply in their tubes. Essex nodded for Hairbag and Gorgeous George to gently get Scott and Jean out and move them toward the medical tables.

Scott and Jean's naked bodies were clothed with underwear, sweatpants and t-shirts. They were removed of the tubes and wires sticking out of them, and were then moved toward what would be their new living quarters.

The rooms Scott and Jean would be sleeping in had beds for each of them, with blankets, sheets and pillows. They were both laid on their beds, allowing them to sleep longer. Given that they had gone through an exhausting, overwhelming procedure, they needed to rest for as long as possible.

"Well, that was rather successful," Cassandra whispered from where she stood in the lab beside her lover.

"Indeed. Those two have got much more potential and power than they could ever imagine. The question is will they control that powers, or allow it to control them? We can perform all the procedures we desire on them. It's up to them," Essex said in agreement with his lover.

Suddenly, that was when other scientists came into the room. "Doctor Essex, you must come look at this!" he said.

Essex and Cassandra proceeded to follow the man into the living room area of the facility. They could see a news story playing of Warren Worthington, II, who was answering to a team of news reporters.

"_Mr. Worthington, how do you explain this?"_

"_I think it's quite obvious what happened. My only son is a mutant, ma'am," _the elder Worthington was saying.

"_But you've been a heavy financial backer behind Senator Robert Kelly's campaign for mutant registration. How are you going to handle something like this?" _

"_I – I honestly do not know," _the elder Worthington continued to say.

Nathaniel Essex stood there, taking this in. "Pull up something on this man's son," he said. "I wish to know what his mutation happens to be. Perhaps, there could be potential there."

"Yes, sir," said a scientist, going over toward the computers so that he could do his research on the Worthington family bloodline. Essex just smiled.

'Looks like we are making more progress than I thought we could,' he thought.

* * *

**Worthington Manor – Westchester, New York **

'I can't believe this happening to me,' fifteen-year-old Warren Worthington III thought as he stood there in his bedroom, tears continuing to stream down his face as he observed his shirtless form in the mirror.

He could see the section of his back where the white, feather, fluffy wings were already beginning to set in. For months, he'd noted that he'd felt an odd, painful sensation in his back. But he'd brushed it aside. It wasn't until a few days ago when he noticed feathers sticking out of his spine that he came to the realization that he was a mutant. It had instantly made him feel such fear, because between his father's reputation, and his status at his school, Warren knew he was guaranteed to be shunned by his peers.

As a result, Warren had locked himself away in his dormitory bathroom at school, refusing to come out as he desperately attempted to cut his wings off using a razor. The longer he looked at the wings forming on his back, the more he hated it. He felt nothing but ashamed the longer he stood there looking at his reflection.

'Why? Why me?' he continued to think as he brushed a hand along the section where the wings were growing. He shook his head as he continued to cry.

He knew that the whole world knew now. His classmates knew. No way a girl like Candy Southern would want to be associated with someone like him. Moving to look out his bedroom window in Worthington Manner, he could see his father talking to the press. The embarrassment continued to sink in deeply as he watched his father walk away from the press and back into the house.

Before he knew it, he could hear his father knocking on his bedroom door. Warren shook his head once again as he moved to sit on his bed, burrowing his face into his hands as his father came into the room.

"Warren, how long did you know?" his father asked.

Warren spoke through his sobs. "A-A f-few days," he choked out. "I-I d-didn't t-tell anyone . . . I couldn't . . ."

Warren, Jr. breathed out a sigh he didn't even realize that he was holding inside him. He stood there, continuing to watch his son cry out of humiliation. The elder Worthington didn't know what to say as he stood there and watched his son shake and cry.

Finally, the younger Worthington said something. "I-I want to-to be alone right n-now," he managed to say.

The elder Worthington nodded, and proceeded to leave his child's room. Stepping outside and closing the door, the older man allowed his tears to flow freely down his face as he thought about what his son had become.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why did it have to be my son?'

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Jean's Room **

Groans could be heard coming from Jean Grey's tired form from where she laid in her bed. The first thing she took notice to was the fact that she was lying in a soft, comfortable bed, tucked up to her chest with white sheets.

'What happened?' she thought as she grew a little more cognizant of her surroundings. Her head felt as though it had a heavy weight on it, and her limbs were achy and stiff. Sitting up in her bed, the twelve-year-old sat up and stretched her arms out, rolling her neck around. That was when she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror across from her bed.

Getting out of bed, Jean proceeded to observe her reflection. She noticed her body looked a lot more toned than it had previously, giving it back its athletic shape it once held. She could see that she had grown a little more muscular, and that she felt a lot less weak than she previously felt. Her eyes wandered around the room, observing it.

It was very plain. But it brought her an odd sense of comfort. She remembered falling asleep beside Scott on the plane ride to Antarctica. She also distinctively remembered feeling a strong dosage of fluids flowing through her body, changing her. She also noticed that she wasn't hearing hundreds of voices in her mind, and that she wasn't randomly making objects move.

For once, she was in control over her strange ability. And it brought her a feeling of peace she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anyone be this nice to her. At first, when Doctor Essex and Cassandra had arrived to pick her up from the mental hospital, she had thought that she'd been dreaming. But it wasn't until Scott had moved to comfort her that she realized it was not a dream. She felt as though for once, she had two people who genuinely cared. Her own parents hadn't treated her like that.

'I got lucky,' she thought as she continued to observe the space that she got to call home. Never had she thought she'd be able to have something she could call hers. It brought the girl a feeling of warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her whole life, her parents wouldn't talk to her unless it would be to give her chores or berate her. They would tell her several times a day how worthless she was. They would continuously beat her older sister senseless. The day that her powers had manifested had been the moment it had finally snapped for her. And ever since then, she'd struggled with control. Her killing her parents had been the first time she'd hurt someone accidentally using her powers.

But then finally, Doctor Essex and Cassandra had approached her, and told her that they could help her. Jean could sense that whatever had been done to her, it had helped make her stronger and more controlled over her abilities. Snapping her fingers, Jean could see flames burning off her hands. She no doubt had a form of pyrokinesis as well. For the twelve-year-old girl, she was mesmerized by what she was seeing.

That was when she could hear knocking on her bedroom door, and she could see Scott coming into the room. He was no longer blindfolded. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and Jean found herself mesmerized by the sight of them. His previously weak, frail body was muscular and toned, much like hers. They were both physically stronger in a lot of ways.

"Hi," she whispered, moving to sit on her bed.

"Hey," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

Jean breathed out a sigh. "Like I am in control, for once," she admitted. "My whole life, I felt as though I had never been in control. Ever. And I feel as though I finally got it back."

"Same thing here." Scott moved to sit next to her. "For years, I'd had all control taken away. From the moment I was seven, I'd never had a choice. But Doctor Essex and Cassandra gave me the freedom to have a choice again."

"I know what you mean," Jean whispered. "I'd never had anyone express an interest in showing that they cared about me before, ever. My mom and dad hated me. I don't know why, but they did." Tears misted over in the twelve-year-old girl's eyes as she thought about her late, alcoholic parents, who would berate her and scream at her.

Jean could feel Scott's arm slowly wrapping around her. "It's okay," he whispered. He could sense that Jean needed to cry.

With that, Jean's tears flowed from her eyes as she went to bury her face in Scott's shoulder, her silent sobs shaking her entire body. She couldn't help but remember the night she'd killed her parents. Although it had been an accident, it had been out of pure defense. The cops had sensed that when they had interviewed her. That had been the only reason why she hadn't ended up in jail, and she had just ended up in a mental hospital. The cops had taken pity on her.

Scott just sat there beside her in silence, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder. He moved his arms around her to hug her. Finally, after five minutes, Jean's tears subsided as she moved away from him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jean breathed out a sigh. "Okay," she replied, brushing the remaining wetness from his cheeks. "Thank you," she added.

Scott nodded. However, the moment of silence between the two of them was cut short when they heard knocking at Jean's door. Cassandra and Doctor Essex stepped into the room.

"How are you two adjusting?" asked Essex.

"Okay," Jean said truthfully.

"Well, we are glad to see that. We are glad to see that you both are making progress and that you are in control over your abilities. But we will need you two to come with us. We've got someone else whom we must pick up. He's older than you two by a couple of years, but we think he would be a great addition," Essex explained to them.

"Why do we need to come with you?" asked Scott.

"Because we feel you two would be able to understand where this boy is coming from. You were just in his position just short of a few hours ago," Cassandra explained to them with a smile. "Be prepared to board the plane in twenty minutes."

The two twelve-year-olds nodded and Scott went off to his own bedroom to prepare himself for their impromptu trip.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Be sure to review, and be sure to check out my story in collaboration with MarvelMaster616, Peace in Our Time! Excelsior, everyone.- **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	4. Growing Ranks

**Chapter 4: Growing Ranks **

**Worthington Manor – Warren's Room **

The quiet of his bedroom was the only solidity Warren Worthington III had at the moment.

He knew that he couldn't return to his old school.

He also knew that his father's reputation as the main financial backer of Senator Kelly was in ruins.

In many ways, the fifteen-year-old felt as though it was his fault, especially as he'd taken notice to the way his father had looked at him.

His father was embarrassed by him. Warren didn't need to hear his father tell him that.

The tears continuing down his face, the teenager knew he couldn't stay here anymore. He wanted nothing more than to run away. Getting off his bed, Warren went to his huge dresser and pulled out as many clothes as he could, shoving them into a bag that he had in his room. He also packed up whatever money he had in his room. He shoved a heavy sweatshirt over his head to hide his growing wings, wanting to hide the very thing he hated the most about himself. He grabbed a spare razor, determined not to give up with getting rid of his wings.

One he was sure that he had packed everything he could pack, he waited until darkness washed over the skies outside. He knew if he was going to run away, he needed to wait until dark. Going out to his balcony, the teenager climbed down the fire escape that was there. With that, he took off to the streets of Westchester.

Tears continuing down, Warren shivered as he found a secluded back-alley. Rain was starting to pelt down, but he couldn't care less. All he could do was sit there and bawl, tears continuing down. He did not know how he had any tears left in him.

"W-Why d-did this h-happen to – to me?" he whimpered to himself. "Why – Why c-can't I be n-normal?"

The cold of the rain falling down over his head, soaking through his sweatshirt, only added to the feelings of cold and loneliness running through him. He knew now that he was something so many people feared and hated.

After sitting out in the rain in his misery for what felt like an hour, Warren got up from the pavement and proceeded to search for a place he could hide. Luckily, he found an abandoned apartment building there, which had old, wet newspapers, a broken mirror and cardboard boxes in there. Pulling his wet sweatshirt off, he pulled out the razor blade again, and desperately tried cutting his wings off again.

The feeling of the blood flowing down his back and the feathers falling off wasn't nearly enough. He wanted these things off of him, completely. He wished that they weren't growing out of his back like this.

The pain from the razor slicing into the exposed wings was sharp. But for Warren, it brought the oddest feeling comfort as he attempted to get rid of the one thing he hated the most about himself. These wings made him feel like a complete freak . . . a monster . . . everything that everyone ever described mutants to be. His eyes were completely red from crying for so many hours. He was shocked that he had any tears left in him to shed.

He desperately continued trying to cut off the wings. But the falling feathers and dripping blood weren't giving him much satisfaction.

'Why . . . Why won't they _come off?_' he thought as he continued to shake and cry. 'I – I hate this. Why me?'

"I-I'm a m-monster," he choked out to himself

'Warren, what you have isn't anything to be ashamed of. You are not a monster,' he heard a voice in his head saying. This caused the boy to jump a mile as he quickly turned, only to see a pale, blonde woman standing there in the doorway.

"Who – Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"The better question you should be asking is, who are you? Are you the scared, insecure boy who is afraid of his gifts? Or are you something special? It's all a mindset, Warren," the woman said softly.

"I don't know what I am," Warren said softly, tears continuing down.

"Yes, you do. You're the one everyone is afraid of now. You think that this side of you – your mutation – makes you abnormal . . . bad. But it really doesn't. You were just taught that these years of your life because your father doesn't understand. He cannot even begin to _comprehend _what you are," the woman continued to say, her voice gentle and sympathetic. "If you want, I can show you how great your mutation is. I can show you what it is you can become."

"W-Why would I want to know that?" Warren asked. "Who – Who are you?"

"My name is Cassandra Nova. My partner – Nathaniel Essex – and I, we own a pharmaceutical company. We can help you. We can give you a place you can truly call home. If you want, we can give you a family – a family that accepts this part of you that you hate so much," Cassandra Nova said softly. She walked over to the fifteen-year-old to wipe away his tears. "Would you like the chance to have that?"

Warren stood there, contemplating this. This woman was offering to give him a place where he could feel accepted . . . for him, it was almost too good to be true. But at the same time, anything would be better than returning to Worthington Manor. He knew that his father would never accept him as long as he was backing Senator Kelly financially. If Cassandra Nova was offering to give him something better . . .

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'll do it."

Cassandra cast Warren a smile, before she telepathically began to communicate with Essex, who was waiting out in the limo with Scott and Jean.

'He's in agreement, Nathaniel,' she said.

'That's very good to hear, my love,' Essex replied.

Cassandra nodded for Warren to follow her. Warren grabbed his bag and pulled on a new sweatshirt, and followed her out of the run-down apartment and into the pouring rain. He entered the limo to see Scott and Jean were sitting there in the back. From what he could tell, they looked no older than twelve years old. But he could tell by looking in their eyes that they had suffered through something horrible.

"Scott Summers and Jean Grey, our wards," Essex explained once Warren slid into the car, sitting next to Scott. In a strange way, he could sense Scott and Jean's anxiety as he sat there, reaching his hand forward to shake theirs. He could hardly blame them for feeling untrusting of others.

"So, what happens now?" he asked as he looked to Doctor Essex and Cassandra.

"What happens now is, we take what your mutation already is, and we make you stronger. Your power will be beyond anything you could ever imagine it to be, Warren," said Essex softly. "You can just ask Scott and Jean here."

Warren turned to face his new companions once again. He could see that in addition to the sense of anxiety that was still there, now looking at them, he could see that they were feeling a sense of security for the first time in a while. He couldn't help but wonder what they both had been through up until this point.

'At least now, I won't have to deal with my father thinking of me as an embarrassment,' he thought as his eyes closed. However, he was startled by the feeling of someone's hand brushing against his. Looking down, he could see that Jean had moved her hand over to his in comfort, and he could see a look of empathy in her eyes that was very present.

"Do you know what I feel?" he asked her.

Jean closed her eyes as Scott spoke for her. "She seems to know what everybody feels," he explained quietly.

* * *

**Worthington Manor – Warren Jr.'s Office **

"_Mr. Worthington, you must realize that this means!" _said Senator Robert Kelly. _"Your son being a mutant could damage our whole reputation. What would that make us look like in the public eye?" _

"Senator, you don't think that I already know that?" asked Warren Worthington, Jr. in anger. "Alright? I understand what this means. I understand that my son is a mutant, and that it could make us look like a joke. But right now, I want to find a way to solve this problem!"

"_Well, you better find a way soon. Because if you do not, then people might as well will take us as seriously as the Kardashian family!" _Senator Kelly continued saying.

"Senator, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I fix this. I obviously cannot afford to have my son continue being a mutant. I need to find a solution."

"_Well, what would you suggest? Do you have a plan?" _

"No, Senator! All this just happened today!" Warren, Jr. said. "Give me time."

Suddenly, that was when he could hear knocking at the door to his office. He could see that his servant was standing there, looking panicked.

"Mister Worthington. I apologize for interrupting, but I'd just checked your son's bedroom. He's not here!" the man said.

"What?" asked Warren, Jr. as he ended the session with Senator Kelly. He got out of his chair and raced up the stairs to find that his son's bedroom was completely vacant. He could see his son had packed away clothes, and he could also see the fallen feathers from the younger Worthington's wings sprawled out on the floor. He could see the blood on the carpet. He could also see that the balcony doors were left wide open.

It was obvious to him, just based on the scene before his eyes, that his son had left the house. He'd ran and never looked back.

'God,' Warren, Jr. thought as he shook his head.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Two Hours Later **

The plane landed outside Essex Laboratories, and the first thing that Warren Worthington III felt was a sensation of nervousness. He did not know what was in store for him. According to Essex, his mutation was going to be made stronger and more powerful. But whatever Essex meant by that, he did not understand.

Looking over at Scott and Jean, he couldn't begin to imagine what their powers were. But based on the way Jean had interacted with him throughout the trip up to Antarctica, he could only assume that she had telepathic talents, much like Cassandra Nova did.

Once the plane was safely landed, Warren proceeded to follow Cassandra and Essex to the main laboratory, where they told him he was going to begin "treatment".

'I wonder what that means,' he thought as he entered the main laboratory on the top floor. Scott and Jean had gone off to their living quarters for the rest of the day.

For Warren, he was exhausted from the flight from New York to Antarctica. The time difference proved to leave his mind in an exhausted state, especially as he was instructed to take off his wet clothing and lay down on the exam table. He felt that he was being sedated.

With that, the scientists worked over the winged young man. He was hooked up to oxygen spectacles, a heart monitor, headgear to monitor his cerebral waves, and various machines to monitor his heartbeat. Once the scientists were ensured that he was fully prepped for his procedure, his body was lifted off from the medical table by Hairbag, and he was placed inside the tube.

The green, gelatinous substance encased his unconscious form. Essex and the other scientists watched as Warren's body began to change.

His skin was changing to have more color to it, and his wings were growing into his back fully. However, instead of being feathered, they were made of a rather different material . . . vibranium – one of the strongest metals known to man.

Essex and Cassandra watched in amazement as Warren's previously slim body became more muscular in shape. Like Scott and Jean before him, his body twitched and his face tensed as he unconsciously felt the changes happening to his body. However, despite his tension rising, Cassandra and Essex understood he needed to endure the procedure for as long as possible.

"Tension rising . . . pulse rising," reported Doctor Zander Rice as he observed Warren's vitals.

"He must continue with it. He needs to develop a higher pain tolerance. You understand this, Doctor," Cassandra said.

"Yes, absolutely, Miss Nova," Rice replied as they all observed Warren's DNA being rewritten.

For a brief moment, Warren's pain-filled eyes opened up to reveal that they were still their color of blue, but they seemed deeper in color. His blonde hair was growing longer in length. The muscles in his body were growing more prominent, and from what Essex could see, the young man was developing something else.

"Just from these readings, he's developing a healing factor," reported Essex.

"Remarkable, my love," Cassandra breathed as she walked to Warren's tube, touching the glass. Warren's eyes were sliding closed as he grew unconscious again. Finally, five minutes later, the procedure was complete.

Warren was slid out of the tube and placed back on the medical table, unhooked of all the tubes and wires and changed into a fresh pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt. He was in a deep sleep as Essex reached over and brushed fingers over his forehead.

"He's quite a remarkable one, I would say Cassandra. He's unique," he whispered as he looked at his newest creation.

"Indeed . . . his mutation makes him quite the _angel,_" said Cassandra with a soft smile, running her own hands down Warren's new, muscular biceps.

Essex turned to Hairbag. "Bring him to his new bedroom. This place is his new home, after all. Let's make him as comfortable as possible," he commanded.

Hairbag nodded with a grunt, and lifted Warren's unconscious body off the table, carrying him to his bedroom.

Cassandra and Nathaniel were left standing there, smiling at their achievement. Not only had they managed to get Scott Summers and Jean Grey on their side, but they'd managed to take in the son of Warren Worthington, Jr. as well. For the two, great minds, it was quite the achievement for them to accomplish.

"Well, that was quite successful," whispered Cassandra. "But what about the fourth mutant we must find?"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to that point," Essex said. "In the meantime, the children must start their training. They need to be prepared for what their future responsibility will be. We are one step closer to enlightening the world, and making a better world for our kind."

"Indeed." Cassandra proceeded to project sensual, wanting thoughts into the mind of her lover. She reached up to caress his face gently, erotically.

Essex smiled at her gesture and took her by the hand, leading them up to their bedroom for a moment of passion and love-making.

* * *

**Warren's Room – One Hour Later **

Groaning, Warren Worthington III awoke, his eyes slowly opening as they adjusted to his new living space.

He found he was lying in a bed, sheets draped over him. Sitting up, the teenager stretched his limbs and he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

Taking off his shirt, Warren looked at his new, muscular, strong body. He could see that his wings were no longer made of white feathers . . . but rather they were razor sharp, and made of _metal. _

Running a hand along one of his wings, Warren found that he was mesmerized by the sight of them. For once, he felt as though his power wasn't a horrible burden. It felt as though, in an odd way, that the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. His wings no longer felt as though they made him a freak.

For some reason, it made him feel . . . _special. _

Flexing his biceps, the fifteen-year-old boy couldn't help but feel fascinated by his new appearance. His body was no longer slim. It had grown much burlier, as though every muscle was carved out of something fine. To him, it was incredible.

After having been taught the past few years of his life that mutation was a disease and something to be ashamed of, for once, the teenage boy did not feel ashamed. In fact, he felt _proud. _Maybe it was his new looks and his longer hair, but he couldn't help but feel the sense of confidence.

Never once had he ever felt like this before. He'd never felt this confident . . . this powerful before. It was an empowering feeling for the previously-insecure boy.

'I'd never thought that I could feel like this before,' he thought. 'This is incredible.'

Smiling back at his reflection, he could hear knocking at his door. He pulled his shirt back on, to see Scott and Jean coming into his bedroom.

"How'd it go?" Jean asked softly.

"It was . . . it was weird. But I feel great. No, I feel _better _than great," Warren said to them with a smile.

"I think it always feels that way," Scott said softly, moving to sit down on the bed.

"So, how'd you guys end up here?" Warren asked.

"Why don't you go first?" Jean asked. She sounded tense . . . scared. Scared of what, Warren didn't know.

"I – I ran away from home, from my dad," he admitted. "He made it pretty clear to me, from when I was five, that he doesn't like mutants. He would never accept me as I am. He's embarrassed by me."

Jean's eyes were beginning to glaze with tears. "I-I didn't have a good relationship with my – my parents, either. They – They h-hated me. I-I don't know w-why they hated me so much!" Her face crumpled underneath the weight of heavy, salty tears that were beginning to stream down from her eyes. "They w-would drink, all the time. And they – they w-would b-beat m-my older sister. They – They _killed _her. And . . . And the night they – they k-killed her, I-I accidentally k-killed them!"

Warren could feel the shock sinking into his stomach as he watched Jean break down crying into the palms of her hands, Scott moving to hug her tightly against his chest and comfort her.

"H-How did you kill them?" Warren asked Jean quietly.

"T-Telekinesis," Jean sobbed. "I-I stabbed – stabbed m-my d-dad through – through the e-eye, and I-I s-snapped m-my mom's neck! I-I d-don't know w-why I d-did it . . . but it-it w-was too m-much. And then – then I h-heard m-my sister's thought as – as she d-died, right in – in front of m-me."

Warren could sense that Jean didn't want to talk about it anymore as she dissolved into tears, shaking violently. Clearly, she was still traumatized over having experienced so much death and harshness in her life. How any parent could hate their child that much, Warren didn't understand.

No. He did.

He knew his father was ashamed of him. He knew his father most likely would have disowned him if he hadn't run away from home first.

"Jean, Jean it's okay," Scott whispered, his eyes closing as he held her tightly.

"Scott, what about you?" Warren asked.

Scott breathed out a sigh. "I got caught in a plane crash with my family. My parents died . . . and I got separated from my older brother," he whispered. "I was living in an orphanage, and I blew a hole into the roof. The next day, Doctor Essex and Cassandra came, and they found me. Then they brought me and Jean here. Next thing you know, I wake up like this."

"What do you mean by you blew a hole through the roof?" Warren asked quietly.

"An optic blast beam," Scott whispered. "According to Doctor Essex, it was out of control due to brain damage. He'd fixed it. I can finally see again."

Warren nodded, taking in what Scott and Jean had just told him about themselves. He couldn't help but feel his heart constrict as he watched Jean cry in Scott's arms. But luckily, Scott's presence seemed to calm her down. His hand was rubbing up and down Jean's back. This seemed to help.

Finally, Jean pulled away from Scott and wiped away her tears.

"You alright?" Warren asked her.

Jean nodded. "Yeah . . . I-I'm okay," she said. "I just – I don't like talking about it too much."

"I don't blame you," Warren whispered. "I'm sorry you went through that."

Jean nodded, continuing to swipe her hand over her face to dry up her tears.

The three kids continued to sit there silently, taking comfort in one another's presence. Never had any of them thought that they could have anything like this. For once, they felt as though they were surrounded by those who could act as family. For Jean Grey, being near Warren who was older than her by a few years brought her a true sense of security that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She'd never once felt any sense of security or safety her whole life. Her childhood had consisted of her being berated, talked down to and yelled at by her parents, who had never once showed her any affection.

For Scott, he'd never thought he could have anything quite like this either. Losing his brother, mother and father had left a huge hole in his heart. He'd spent the rest of his childhood in isolation, not fitting in with anyone in the orphanage he'd lived in until Doctor Essex and Cassandra came and got him.

Warren, on the other hand, had been raised a life of the rich and privileged. But after his mutation developed, his world went crashing down around him. He knew his father would never accept him the way he was. Running away from home seemed as though it had been the only option he had. But he didn't think he would be able to find his saving grace in Cassandra Nova and Doctor Essex. They had taken the very thing he hated the most about himself, and made it into something greater, and far more beautiful than he could ever dream.

While the three children were sitting in Warren's room, taking comfort in one another, in the bedroom of Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova, both were naked underneath the sheets of their bed, projecting telepathic, sensual, erotic thoughts into one another's minds. But for Cassandra, she was sensing the peace washing over Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Warren Worthington III.

"We did it, love," she whispered to her lover, kissing him on the lips deeply.

"Not yet. We still need one more mutant to be fully ready. We will know when the time comes. But until then, we must prepare these three. They must be ready," Essex whispered, stroking Cassandra's face softly.

"Mmmh, I for one can most definitely agree with that," Cassandra said with a teasing smile, kissing her lover once again.

* * *

**Be sure to REVIEW! I . . . NEED . . . REVIEWS! And be sure to check out my story I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! Excelsior everyone!- **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	5. Training

**Chapter 5: Training**

**Essex Laboratories – Nathaniel and Cassandra's Room **

It was early the morning after Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova had essentially adopted their three new prodigies, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Warren Worthington III. The two found that they were celebrating their victory with an early morning consisting of deep, passionate love-making.

Once again, the couple found that they were sprawled underneath their bedsheets, naked and telepathically sharing a moment of desire and infatuation. Cassandra's hands were tracing down the bare chest of her lover as they kissed fervently.

The thoughts running through their minds were ones consisting of erotic sensations they felt the more time they spent together. Essex's hands traveled to cup Cassandra's womanly breasts as she moaned, leaning in to kiss him deeper.

'I love you,' Cassandra's psychic voice purred out. Despite the brutal cold of Antarctica outside, it was proving to be nothing but warm in their bedroom.

'I love you, too,' Essex projected to her, running his fingers through her hair as they deepened the kiss. Cassandra moved on top of him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he sat up. Finally, their passionate moment was over, but not before they leaned in to kiss one last time.

"I always hate it when we need to end it," Cassandra breathed to her lover, kissing him again before she slid off the bed to slip on some clothes.

"As do I, Cassandra. But this morning, we have responsibility to attend to," Essex said, reaching for his shirt.

The couple proceeded to get dressed slowly, savoring the fervent moment they'd just shared together. Finally, they proceeded to make their way to the Warren, Scott and Jean's bedroom to inform them of what was to come for them.

As they sauntered down the halls, the couple said very little. They preferred the silence between them. Opening the first bedroom door, which was Scott's room, they saw that Scott's bed was empty. Moving to open Jean's bedroom door, they looked inside to see that in the night, Scott and Jean had fallen asleep, holding each other tightly. Warren was also sleeping at the foot of Scott's bed. All three were wearing looks of stress permeated on their young features. They took notice to sweat on Jean's forehead as her head laid on Scott's chest, whimpers escaping her throat. She was speaking in her sleep.

"N-No! N-No . . . Daddy please! Please, s-stop . . . stop d-drinking. Please . . . don't – don't h-hurt m-me!" she was crying out, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as her fingers clawed at Scott's t-shirt.

Essex looked over to Cassandra, nodding at her. 'Jean, Scott, Warren, it's time to wake up,' Cassandra told them telepathically.

Jean and Scott sat up instantly, but Jean was panting slightly, her eyes closed as she sniffled. Warren sat up from where he was laying on the floor, arching his back as his arms stretched. Noticing their new guardians in the room with them, Jean blushed fervently, looking down at her hands. The idea of Essex and Cassandra walking in on her and Scott in the same bed, with Warren sleeping on the floor, embarrassed her.

'I can't believe this was how they found us,' she thought, brushing her tears away as she shoved the blankets off her body, sliding off the bed.

"It's quite alright, Jean," Doctor Essex told her gently. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. However, we just came to inform you that tutoring for your abilities begins today. You will be working one-on-one with Cassandra for the day. Scott, Warren, you two will be working with me and Doctor Rice. I suggest you three start getting dressed for the rest of the day."

"When does it begin?" Warren asked.

"After breakfast," Cassandra said with a smile. "Start getting ready. Your meal is waiting for you downstairs."

Scott, Jean and Warren all nodded, and Jean and Warren headed to their separate bedrooms while Cassandra and Essex prepared themselves for the three children's training sessions.

Jean stepped into her room, and opened her closet up to see clothes hanging in the wardrobe for her. It seemed to be personalized to her taste, and it all appeared to be in her clothing size. She could only assume that was because Cassandra had read her mind.

Pulling out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the twelve-year-old slid the new clothing onto her body. After so many years of feeling sub-human and drugged by the orderlies in the mental hospital she'd been living in, it felt good to know she had something that she could call hers. Pulling out been a pair of sneakers, Jean slid them on. She then decided to test her telekinetic powers, noticing a hairbrush on her dresser. Focusing her mind, she telekinetically retrieved the brush and began using it to brush her hair, with her powers.

Just the simple feeling of being in control over her abilities brought her a strong feeling of security and comfort. Never once had anyone been this nice to her, let alone offer her anything like this in her life. Never one did she ever think she'd be able to have a second chance to live her life. After having been through so much abuse from her alcoholic parents and losing her one and only sister, Jean Grey thought that she'd lost everything. However, her mind slowly drifted to the nightmare she'd been awoken from by Cassandra.

It had been of a night when she'd come home from school late. Her mom and dad had been so drunk, they were passed out on the couch. Her older sister, Sara, had been making them both something to eat. Given that their fridge hadn't been stocked up with much, they'd only had essentials like peanut butter, bread, jelly, tuna fish, and mayonnaise. Their meals were very minimal, since there was only so much Sara could do.

Her sister had been making them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and had left the dirty knife and spoon in the sink. That had been what their parents had awoken to when they'd gone to get their next round of drinks. It had angered them so badly; they had beaten Sara and had broken her hand by stepping on it. But they hadn't laid a hand on Jean, because Sara had begged them not to beat her. They could beat her all they wanted, but they couldn't touch her sister. Sara had tried to shield her sister from as much of the abuse as possible. As far as Jean knew, Sara had been the only one that truly loved her and cared about her. There were nights where they would sleep in the same bed because they couldn't stand sleeping alone. Nightmares would plague their young minds every night.

'Sara,' Jean thought as she shuddered, thinking back to the night her sister had been killed by their heartless parents. That had been the night that had changed Jean's entire life. Yes, she'd left the hellhole that had been her home. But then she'd gotten tossed into a different kind of hell, where she had nobody. Her whole life, she was met with nothing but pity from doctors and cops. Her elementary school teachers would also pity her, sending her home because she would come to school sick due to lacking of food and care. She would often come to school with dirty clothes. Everyone in her school just thought that she was lazy and wore the same thing time and time again. No one bothered to step in and help her.

Jean's eyes glazed with tears as she continued to think about it. It hurt to think about. Stepping out of her room, she walked out into the hallway to see that Scott was already dressed. Noticing Jean to be upset, he grabbed her in a hug.

"S-Scott . . . w-when can I – can I stop thinking a-about it?" she sobbed as she felt Scott rubbing her back.

"Jean, you'll never stop thinking about it," Scott whispered truthfully as Warren came out of his room as well. "I really do hate to tell you that, but it's the truth."

"The pain never stops, Jean," Warren told her gently.

Jean peered up at Warren from Scott's chest, blinking back tears that were soaking her eyes. She knew Warren sympathized with her. His own father wasn't accepting of him. As a result, he'd ran away from home. There were so many times that Jean had thought about running away from her parents. Her and her sister would often try to sneak out the window with packed bags, but their parents would always find them.

"Come on, Jean. Let's go eat so we can begin our day," Scott suggested to her softly.

Jean nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks as Scott took her hand. They walked down to where Essex and Cassandra had told them where the kitchens were.

Entering the kitchen, they could see three bowls filled with oatmeal awaiting them, as well as glasses of water. The three proceeded to eat in silence, not saying a word. After Jean's emotional breakdown, neither one of them felt like talking much about anything. They finished after about ten minutes, before going to their separate sessions.

Jean walked to the location Cassandra sent to her by telepathy; her office. Following the directions Cassandra had given her specifically, Jean made her way to the guardian's office.

Walking inside, Jean found that she was mesmerized by what was surrounding her. Her young mind wandered with fascination as she took in the bookshelves in Cassandra's office, which were filled with books. Cassandra was sitting at her marble-topped desk, hands folded in front of her as she smiled at Jean in a way that was soothing. Jean took her seat across from the woman who had adopted her.

"Good morning, Jean," Cassandra said. "I understand that your sleep hasn't been the most peaceful. That's putting it generously."

Jean nodded, her eyes burning with tears again as she burrowed her face into the palms of her hands. She began crying softly as she felt arms wrapping around her gently, a hand running through her hair in a soothing fashion.

"It's okay now, Jean. That is no longer the life you need to live anymore. It's in the past now," Cassandra said gently.

"I – I d-don't know w-why m-my m-mom and . . . dad hated me s-so m-much," Jean sobbed quietly. "They – They a-always t-told m-me I – I was a – a freak."

"Whatever they told you in the past, that isn't true. You're special, Jean," Cassandra said quietly, pulling away from the embrace and tilting Jean's head up by her chin, wiping the girl's tears away from her cheeks. "You're destined to be something so much more than anything your parents ever told you that would be. I can show you all that. Your procedure, which helped you get in control of your special gifts, that was just the first step. Now, now's the time where you accept who you are, and what you are. The reason why your parents treated you that way was because they were afraid. They couldn't even begin to comprehend what you are. But I can. I know what you are. You are not a freak. You are not a monster. You are something extraordinary, Jean."

Cassandra's soft words helped ease the sickness in Jean's heart as she sat there listening. Never once had anyone ever talked to her like that before. No one ever treated her with this much respect. No one ever went out of their way to make her feel so . . . _loved. _

Cassandra continued to wipe away Jean's tears with her thumb, and with each stroke, Jean could feel her mind calming. She could feel that she was beginning to get back in control over her emotions again.

"Alright, now, let's begin. This is just the first step; the therapy. Let's begin the healing," Cassandra soothed her, taking a seat next to her. "Now, we will start with telepathy, since that's my area of expertise."

Jean nodded quietly, chewing on her lower lip as Cassandra moved to sit behind her desk again.

"Now, for my simplest explanation of telepathy and what it is; it allows you to read others thoughts. But your other abilities include the telekinetic variety, including fire manipulation and manipulation of matter. From what Doctor Essex could collect, he's told me you can also manipulate space and time. Your abilities are truly one of a kind," she said to her ward.

Jean just nodded again.

"Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to use your telepathic powers to read my mind. We will start with a simple conversation, nothing more. Then we will begin with your telekinesis in about an hour from now."

Jean nodded, sat back, and closed her eyes as she felt Cassandra's presence in her mind.

'Alright now, Jean, can you hear me?'

'Yes,' Jean replied.

'Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Why don't we talk about the day your powers first manifested?'

'N-No . . . No, it-it's too scary,' Jean replied.

'I know, Jean. But if you want to relieved of that fear, you must let it go. You must release it all.'

'O-Okay,' Jean's psychic voice said. 'I – I was in school. I was in the classroom. My – My classmates were picking on me.' Jean could feel her eyes starting to burn with tears. 'I'd been complaining about m-my head hurting for a while. There were times I – I would spend hours in the nurse's office because m-my headaches were so bad. And that day – that day, one – one of my classmates – he threw a ball of paper at the b-back of my head. They were all throwing trash at me. The teacher – she tried getting them to – to stop, but that w-was w-when I – I felt this weird force inside m-me. And I w-was p-pushing everything a-away. I began m-making things move.'

'Alright now. How about when your telepathy started?'

Just thinking back to the moment her telepathy manifested caused Jean's tears to spill over again and onto her cheeks as she started shaking. She wanted to release it all. She wanted to let it all out so badly, but at the same time, the pain was still so raw for the twelve-year-old girl.

'I – I c-came home late, again. M-My m-mom and dad – they – they had been d-drinking, again. They – They asked where – where I had been. I'd told them I was – I was playing soccer . . . at school. But they – they didn't believe me. It w-was cold out. They h-hit me, but m-my older sister, Sara, she – she begged them to beat her in-instead. They b-beat her until – until she was coughing up b-blood, and I-I stabbed m-my dad through the eye with – with a knife, and m-my mom's neck snapped! I didn't mean to do it I didn't mean to kill them! I – I w-was reading S-Sara's thoughts as she d-died!'

With those thoughts projected toward Cassandra, Jean broke into a fit of sobs again, burrowing her face deeply into the palms of her hands as she just cried. Finally, after years of keeping everything inside, she was breaking the habit.

She felt Cassandra pulling her back into the embrace, rubbing her back like a mother would. However, the young girl was so wrapped up in her own pain and fear that she did not notice Cassandra telepathically having a conversation with Doctor Essex.

'She talked about it, with me,' Cassandra informed Essex. 'We have her full trust now. Next, Scott, and then Warren.'

'Good, Cassandra,' Essex replied.

* * *

**Training Room **

'Wow . . . I did not ever think that I would be able to do something like this! This is . . . _amazing,_' thought Warren Worthington III as he flew through several hoops in the reinforced training room Doctor Essex and Doctor Rice had brought him to.

Closing his eyes as she flew at fast speeds with his new, beautiful, metal wings, the winged mutant felt completely at peace as he did loops in the air. Down below, Scott Summers was testing the strength of his optic blasts on the walls.

According to Doctor Essex, the walls to the training room were reinforced steel, equivalent to that of a bomb shelter. Scott's optic blasts were proving to leave huge holes in the walls, the red energy pulsing from his eyes as he looked at what he could do in amazement.

To think days ago he was blind and unable to see, and that now he was able to see in twenty-twenty vision, the twelve-year-old boy could not help but be amazed. Looking above him, he could see that Warren looked completely at peace as he flew through the obstacles Essex had set up for him. He was laughing good-naturedly. Both boys were showing that they were embracing the power within them. Now that they were in control over their new powers, they were no longer afraid.

'This is amazing,' Scott thought as he continued to test his powers even further. No matter how many times he did it, Scott did not think that he would ever be able to get over the things that he could do. He felt as though he was going to continue with feeling amazed by his extraordinary powers.

Up in the control room to the training room, Essex and Rice watched Essex's wards training. For Nathaniel, it brought him so much satisfaction to see Scott and warren in full control over their mutant abilities. Just short of a day or so ago, the boys were plagued with the belief that their mutations were a disease. Now, they were fully embracing the power, and accepting who they truly were. And from what Essex could gather from Cassandra who was currently training Jean, Jean was beginning to accept her powers, as well. However, that did not mean that these three children wouldn't have emotional scars left from their past.

'They truly are making more progress than I thought that they would be able to,' thought Essex as he watched Scott and Warren's training session. He took in the smile on Warren's face. He took in the sight of Scott having a joy of using his abilities.

'However, when the time comes, we must make sure that these three are ready,' he thought.

'And they will be ready, my love,' Cassandra said. 'With these three, and one more, we will be able to have power beyond our imagination. Never in our wildest fantasies did we ever think that it would come this soon. Nevertheless, the time will come when we have our destiny fulfilled. It's only a matter of finding one more who is worthy of joining us in our endeavors, my love.'

'I know, my darling,' Essex replied with a smile as he continued to watch Scott and Warren train.

He knew that in short of a few more years, his destiny would be fulfilled, once more.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to REVIEW! Also, feel free to support me on my story in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! Excelsior, everyone. – **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	6. Marie

**Chapter 6: Marie **

**A/N: **

**Scott and Jean are fifteen. **

**Warren is seventeen. **

**Rogue is fourteen. **

**WARNING: this chapter consists of a mildly graphic scene containing sexual abuse. If you are sensitive to such things, I recommend skipping over that part.**

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Training Room **

Three years had passed for Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Warren Worthington III.

Three years ago, they had been unfortunate, lost souls with no family around them. Scott and Jean had been orphaned, and Warren had been a run-away.

Then, they were found by Doctor Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova, who had adopted the three children as their own and began training them for would be promised to be the most important day of their young lives.

Now, the three teenagers were in the training room, going through an obstacle course together and having their usual training. For the three teenagers, it was the most fun that they could have. Of course, they had access to certain films that they could watch; however, the one thing that was odd to the three of them was that they weren't allowed to have access to the Internet.

Essex's specific words to them were, _"You three are going to have a lot more influence on the world than anyone would even begin to comprehend. You're one step ahead of humanity as is. So therefore, why would you need to have access to something as simple as the Internet? It's such a small-minded concept, truly." _

Those words stuck with them. As a result, over their years of being part of what Essex and Cassandra had told them they would be part of, their confidence had boosted greatly.

Scott was growing to the point where his tactical mind was making him a competent person to follow. He had a charisma about him that made Warren and Jean respect him, and right now, it was no exception as he led the path through the obstacle course, sending out instructions with Jean and Warren following.

"Alright, Scott. What else do you need me to do?" asked Jean as he kept a telekinetic shield around her form to protect herself from incoming gun shots from sentry guns.

"Tear those guns apart, Jean," Scott barked.

Jean nodded and used her pyrokinetic powers to set the sentry guns ablaze. Warren diverted several tentacles which allowed for Scott to destroy them with a single optic blast each.

"Great, Warren," Scott called.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Slim," Warren said, flying through several hoops that were flying through the air by means to test the velocity of his flight.

Up in the control room, Cassandra and Nathaniel watched their three adoptive children with smiles on their faces. Over their years of acting as parents to Scott, Jean and Warren, the two had watched them grow from scrawny, scared children to strong, confident, athletic young adults. It was a success that they prided themselves upon, but they still had one more mutant that they had to collect.

However, they couldn't seem to find the right one.

"They're improving each day, my love," Cassandra said quietly.

"Indeed. They truly are proving what they are fully capable of. However, the day will come when their full potential will be reached," Essex said quietly as he watched the three teens enjoying their training session. Essex and Cassandra had fitted the kids into uniforms – black leather material, fully equipped with anything they would need during battle. This equipment included holsters for guns and hunting knives. If one were to see what was going on, that individual would think Essex and Cassandra were training an army.

And Scott, Jean and Warren were acting like loyal soldiers, no doubt. They carried themselves with a discipline and maturity many wouldn't think those their age could have. They also had a loyalty toward one another. They protected each other and in an odd way, acted like family would. The three teenagers looked up to Nathaniel and Cassandra like parents. It got to a point where Scott, Jean and Warren were calling Cassandra and Nathaniel "Mom" and "Dad".

Finally, the session for the day was over. The machines in the training room turned off and Cassandra and Nathaniel walked down to give the three teenagers their praise.

"The three of you did very well today," Cassandra praised. "You keep improving every day. I say you're in need of a much-deserved break. Go up, get changed and watch a movie."

"Thank you, Mom," Jean said with a grin, pulling her flaming red hair out of its bun that she'd kept it in for the session.

Cassandra and Nathaniel nodded with smiles on their faces as Jean, Warren and Scott ran off to their bedrooms to take their showers. Jean practically bolted up the stairs, beating Scott and Warren up to where their rooms were. Opening her bedroom door, Jean went and grabbed clean clothes. Entering her bathroom, she stripped herself of her black leather uniform and went into the shower, cleaning her body free of sweat.

For Jean, the past three years had been liberating. Never once had she ever thought that she would be able to have chances like this in her life. She had never felt so free in her life. For years, she had been plagued by the haunting memories and nightmares of her past. It had taken two whole years of intense psychic therapy with Cassandra for her to realize the truth.

Jean's parents had feared her, and that was why they had hated her so much. But Cassandra had made it clear that it hadn't been Jean's fault that her parents had been weak. Her parents had been so weak that their solution to their fears and their anger was to grab the first bottle of liquor. Of course, Jean still felt the pain in her heart whenever she thought about the painful way her older sister had been murdered. But she came to realize that it truly hadn't been her fault. Cassandra had opened her eyes to that.

Cassandra's words to her in one session had been, _"It's not your fault that your parents had been weak. They couldn't comprehend how much stronger you were than they were, and they had wanted to destroy that. What they fear, they seek to destroy." _

As Jean rinsed her hair free of shampoo and conditioner, she took comfort in those words Cassandra had told her. Cassandra's therapy sessions had boosted her confidence to the point she felt she could tackle anything. She proved to excel in the training sessions. Having always been an athlete, Jean loved being in the training sessions because she felt as though she was having that part of herself back again. She had always been talented with soccer as a kid; one could say that she had been gifted with it.

After stepping out of the shower, she dried her body off and got dressed, meeting Scott and Warren outside her room so that they could go down to the living room, where a DVD menu was already showing what film they were about to watch: _The Patriot. _

For Scott, this especially made him feel a sense of happiness. Mel Gibson's _The Patriot _was a movie his father had raised him and his brother on, being that it was a war film. In fact, most of the movies that they watched were war films. Essex and Cassandra told them that the films were helpful for them to learn how to be better tacticians. And it proved to be true. The more they watched and observed, the more they learned.

As they sat down on the couch, watching the movie, Warren noticed that Jean and Scott were staying especially close together. He knew them well enough to know that they were close to holding hands. Their fingers were inches apart, and Jean was snuggled into Scott's chest, a look of content on her features.

The three were so engrossed in their movie, that they didn't notice Cassandra and Nathaniel watching them from afar with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Biloxi, Mississippi **

Life for Marie Carlyle was one of hell. It was pure hell.

The fourteen-year-old girl, as far as she knew, had been born into the crappiest circumstance anyone could be born into. As far as she knew, her mother had given birth to her after her father had raped her mother. Unfortunately, due to the broken system, Marie's mother had lost the trial against her father, and after her mother gave birth to her, Marie's father was given full custody.

This was a man whom she was ashamed to call her dad.

The fourteen years of her life had been life filled with neglect from her father. They lived in a trailer due to her father not having a real job. But what was worse was that this fourteen-year-old girl was viewed as nothing more than her father's personal plaything.

The southern girl was forced to wear degrading clothing – it was barely clothing at all. It consisted of lacy panties, bras and a single t-shirt that showed her stomach. She didn't sleep on a bed; she slept on a ridiculous straw mattress that itched like hell. The worst thing about this was that her father would rape her repetitively, and bring in other associates of his to rape her, as well.

Fortunately, now, Marie was happy that she was finally alone. Knowing her father, he was out either buying more beer, or feeding his gambling addiction. Her whole body seared with pain from fresh bruises her father had left on her body from the last rape. Tears stung in her green eyes as she pushed her brown hair back out of her face.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and just cried. She couldn't believe that this was her life; that she was stuck with this monster who was her father.

She felt so ashamed to have to call him her father.

'Why?' she thought as her tears rolled down her face. 'Why did this have to happen to meh?'

She brushed the tears away from her face, but it was useless. More tears followed as her body trembled hard.

'Why, Momma?' she thought. 'Why did this have to happen? What have Ah done? Ah'm a good person.'

She burrowed her face deeply into her knees as she cried loudly, sobbing terribly. Suddenly, that was when she could hear the door slamming open.

"MARIE!" bellowed her father.

Marie instantly rose to her feet, jumping up from the ridiculous excuse for a bed. Her father entered her "room" – which was equivalent to a closet – swaying on his feet. His beer-bellied body was displaying signs of him being drunk as a skunk. His breath smelled of booze. It was an acid smell that never failed to make Marie feel sick.

"Y-Yes, s-sir?" she stuttered out tearfully.

"You know what time it is now," her father said, his voice slurred.

"N-No . . . No!" Marie choked out. She knew was this meant. Her father was going to rape her, again.

"Do not defy me, you little slut!" her father shouted, reaching over and backslapping her hard across her face, causing her cheek to bleed terribly. Her cheek was searing with pain as her tears fell from her eyes. "Dry those crocodile tears, now!"

Marie desperately tried, but it was useless as more tears rolled down.

"Take off your clothes," her father ordered.

"No . . . please!" she begged out.

"TAKE OF YOUR CLOTHES, WHORE!"

"Daddy _please!_" Marie begged.

Her father reached over and punched her hard in the face. "I said . . . take off your clothes."

Marie nodded, gulping as she stripped the t-shirt off with shaking hands. After the shirt was off, she slid off the lace thong that went up her ass. Once her panties were off, she unclipped the bra.

Her father pushed her down onto the mattress and forced her to roll over onto her stomach. His fingers traced her back until they reached her ass. Shuddering, Marie waited for what was to come. Closing her eyes, she let out a strangled scream as she felt her father pounding into her, her insides ripping apart painfully.

She could only sob as her father pinned her down, holding her wrists behind her back hard, bruising her. Her face burned in humiliation as she sobbed and screamed. Her father reached for a dirty sock and shoved it into her mouth to gag her. He hated hearing her scream.

Her screams were muffled by the dirty sock as her father slammed a piece of duct tape over her mouth to keep the sock in there. However, as her father continued to rape her and humiliate her, that was the moment the most shocking thing happened.

Marie could feel her father's body weakening. Turning her head around, she could see her father was growing paler, and that dark, spider-web-like veins were standing out on his now-stark features. He seemed to be choking the longer he pounded into her. She could feel blood trickling down between her legs and the lower half of her body searing in pain. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, her father seemed to stop breathing. His eyes were unmoving as his body fell off hers.

Marie ripped the tape off her mouth and pulled the dirty sock out. She leaned over and felt her dad's neck for a pulse.

There was no pulse.

Marie screamed loudly, tears saturating her face as she backed against the wall, sobbing hysterically as she reached for a sheet in the corner of the room to cover her naked body with.

'W-Why? Oh, mah God, what happened?' she thought as she sobbed violently. Her abusive father was dead, because of something she had done. It was almost as though she had absorbed her father's strength right into her body.

She knew now that she couldn't stay here.

Getting up from the floor of the trailer, she kept the sheet tucked around her naked, shivering body and ran out of there, however, she stumbled into a pile of mud, rain pouring down and soaking her whole frame.

Sobs continued to wrack her body as she clutched the sheet to her weak body. She was beyond scared.

"W-What's h-happening to – to m-meh?" she asked out loud to herself.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Cassandra's Office **

'I think we found the fourth potential,' Cassandra thought as she sat at her desk, wearing a special helmet that helped to amplify her abilities.

Everything had been going normally. Cassandra had been exercising her telepathic talents with help of the specialized helmet, when she had felt an overwhelming sensation fill her mind.

It was a sensation of terror and pain, from the mind of a teenage girl.

'W-Why?' the girl seemed to be thinking.

Cassandra was hit with a variety of images. It was images of this girl – no older than fourteen – being raped repeatedly by men, being degraded and abused and starved. Looking deeper into the mind of this scared teenager, she could see that the girl's name was Marie Carlyle.

'Nathaniel,' she said to her lover through their telepathic connection. 'I think that I had found another, potential mutant we can have in our arsenal. She's located in Biloxi, Mississippi.'

'That's wonderful to hear, Cassandra. We shall leave at once.'

'Do you recommend we should bring the other children with us?'

'No. Let's leave them here. They'll meet the girl when she arrives and has her special augmentations done. What are her powers?'

'Energy absorption. It appears that she has killed her father. The traumatism had caused her powers to activate.'

'As it so often does, my love.'

* * *

**Biloxi, Mississippi – One Hour Later **

"Are you sure that this is where this girl was located?" Nathaniel asked his lover as they trudged through the muddy marshes of Biloxi.

"Yes. I've read this girl's mind, Nathaniel. And trust me when I say that she is perfect for us and what we want to achieve," Cassandra said

The couple continued their walk through the marshes, hoping to find the girl Cassandra had come across with her telepathy. However, they didn't have to search for long. Before they knew it, they were confronted with the image head-on.

They could see the pale teenager laying on the muddy ground, covered in just a soaking wet sheet. Her hair was shrouding her face, tear tracks on her cheeks. Her lips were turning blue due to the exposure of the cold and rain. It was truly a pitiful sight for Cassandra and Nathaniel. But what Marie's father saw as a useless plaything, they saw potential for something much greater with her.

Cassandra nodded at Essex, and he leaned down, wrapping the filthy, soaking wet sheet fully around Marie's trembling body and lifting her into his arms to carry her back to where they had landed the plane. Cassandra knocked the teenager out psychically for safe measure and keep her asleep for as long as possible.

"She's going to have her full potential unlocked. Who knows? With her power, she might be just as powerful as Jean Grey is," Cassandra said.

"Indeed," Nathaniel whispered, running a careful hand down Marie's unconscious face which showed an expression of pain and pure vigilance. Any look of peace was not visible on her face. "With her powers, she's rather . . . _rogue._"

* * *

**AN: **

**Be sure to review! Also, be sure to check out my series I am collaborating on with MarvelMaster616, Peace in Our Time. Excelsior, everybody!**


	7. The Rogue Recruit

**Chapter 7: The Rogue Recruit **

**Essex Laboratories **

Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova's private plane landed outside the lab. As that occurred, they turned in the direction of Marie Carlyle, who was still unconscious in the back of the plane. They had wrapped her naked body up in thick blankets, but despite this, her weak body was still shuddering with cold. A look of stress was permeated on her young features as Nathaniel moved toward the back of the plane to pick her up and carry her to the main laboratory.

As they entered the lab, they caught the attention of Scott, Jean and Warren who were sitting on the sofa together. However, when Jean caught the sight of Marie, she could feel the foreboding sense that the younger girl had been abused.

"Another one of us?" Warren asked.

"Indeed. We'll be starting her treatment right now. We think it would be a good idea for you three to be awaiting in her room when she wakes up," Cassandra said.

Jean, Scott and Warren nodded, following their adoptive "mother's" command. They walked up to where the dormitories were located, and entered the bedroom that was empty. They took their seats in the chairs that were there, waiting for Marie's arrival.

Meanwhile, down in the main laboratory, Marie was placed down on the metal examination table and hooked up to tubes and wires to monitor her heartbeat, breathing, cerebral patterns, and blood pressure. The blankets were stripped from her naked body, which was covered in bruises and infected bite marks from years of sexual abuse. Her sensitive area was bruised heavily from numerous rapes she'd had to endure by her father.

Essex turned to his scientists. "Make sure you are wearing full, long sleeves and gloves. I believe that any physical contact with her skin would cause her to drain your lifeforce," he said.

The doctors and scientists all nodded, and proceeded to get fully prepared to transfer Marie to one of the tubes in the room. The procedure would alter her DNA and fix her broken mutation, just like how the procedures did for Warren, Scott and Jean before her.

Once Marie was hooked up to the tubes and wires to monitor her vitals, the doctors all lifted her and carried her to the tube in the room. They placed her inside, and the machines turned on. The green, gelatinous substance filled the tube and encased her inside it.

Slowly, the changes began occurring. The first change Essex and Cassandra took notice to was Marie's long, thick dark hair changing. The hair on her forehead was transforming and turning in a bright, white color. Her pale skin was slowly beginning to have color return to it.

Marie's body twitched inside the tube. The tension in her face grew more noticeable as her weak, frail body began to put on weight and muscle. Her previously thin body was growing to have curves, especially in her hips. Her abs could be seen, and her biceps were growing stronger as well. Already, her form was looking a lot better.

For a moment, her green eyes opened. Essex and Cassandra could see the pain visible in her eyes as she continued to float there in the tube. The twitching in her body grew worse.

"She's changing," Essex whispered. "She'll need to stay in there longer. Her mutation is broken, but it isn't beyond repair. It can be fixed. But her case is different from that of Jean or Scott. Her energy-absorption abilities are so powerful, she could kill someone with one touch. It explains how she killed her father as he was sexually assaulting her."

"Her father may have seen her as good for nothing but sex, but with what she can do, she's remarkable," Cassandra whispered as she touched the tube holding Marie inside it.

"Indeed," Essex whispered as Marie's mutation continued to change.

The longer Marie stayed inside the tube, Essex could see on the computer monitors that her mutation was growing more and more stable. However, in order for her mutation to be completely fixed, she'd have to stay in the tube for a little more than two hours.

* * *

**Two Hours Later **

The gelatinous substance drained from the tube, and once the tube was opened, the doctors slid Marie's unconscious body out.

Her body was physically stronger. And when the doctors and scientists touched her bare skin, their energy wasn't being drained. Marie was placed on the medical table, and relieved of all the tubes and wires sticking out of her.

"Now, she'll be able to treat her abilities like a light switch. She'll be able to turn it on and off as she pleases, and I believe that she can also retain the memories of those she has touched," Essex whispered, reaching a hand over to stroke Marie's face. "Additionally, we've added some improvements to her to make her stronger. She can now fly, has an enhanced stamina, and enhanced strength. She's more powerful than she could ever imagine herself to become, Cassandra. I would not say she's class-five like Jean Grey is, but just imagine if she could come close to that."

"Now, we have four of them," Cassandra said.

"But we must not move forward with our plan, yet. They all need more training, before they start their mission to change the entire world," Essex said. He turned to Hairbag. "Bring the girl up to her bedroom. Scott, Jean and Warren are up there awaiting. I think it would be best for her to wake up to them."

Hairbag nodded and complied as Marie was dressed into a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He lifted the teenager's body up and off the metal table and proceeded to carry her up to the dormitory. And as Marie was being placed in her bedroom, Essex and Cassandra proceeded to go up to their room for an hour of lovemaking.

Hairbag carried Marie to the dormitories and opened the door. He gave silent looks to Scott, Jean and Warren, who were sitting around the room. He set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets back to cover her. Her bruises and other injuries from years of sexual assault had healed during her procedure.

Scott, Jean and Warren took in the sight of Marie's unconscious body. Her features were smoothed out, and she looked so peaceful. Jean could feel her heart aching at the thought of this being the first peaceful sleep this girl had gotten in a long time.

'I can't begin to imagine what she's been through,' she thought as she watched Marie sleep soundlessly.

Scott reached over and wrapped his arm around Jean silently. He knew that she knew Marie had been through abuse. He also understood Jean's history with abuse at the hands of her own parents made Jean connect with Marie empathetically.

"Jean, I know what you're thinking right now," Scott said. "I don't need to be a telepath to know."

Jean's eyes misted with tears that she struggled to hold back. "I – I . . . don't ask me how. I just . . . I _know _she was abused. But I can sense something else happened."

"You think you and her have more in common than you'd first thought?" Warren asked.

Jean nodded, brushing her tears out of her eyes.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Her head felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds as she came to consciousness, groaning painfully. Her throat was stone dry, and her limbs felt sore.

Marie let out another groan as she struggled to have her eyes adjust to the light around her. The last thing she remembered was passing out in the rain after having – what she believed – killed her father. But how she killed him was the thing that confused her the most. It was almost as though she had absorbed his strength into her body as he'd raped her.

She took stock of her surroundings even though her eyes were closed. She noticed she was clothed with what felt to be real clothes. She felt a thick layer of blankets and sheets wrapped over body, and the soft, agreeable feeling of a mattress and pillow.

Groaning again, she allowed her eyes to open slowly. Turning her head to the side, she could see three individuals near her bedside. She noticed a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Hey," said the girl who was there. She had long, flaming red hair and green eyes, as well as an athletic body shape. The body sitting beside her was dark-haired with blue eyes, and the other boy there was blonde, blue-eyed, and seemed to have metal _wings _growing from his back.

Marie just swallowed. "Where . . . Where am Ah?" she asked.

"It's okay. You're safe. You're at Essex Laboratories now; well . . . you were found by our adoptive father and adoptive mother," the red-headed girl said. "I'm Jean. This is Scott and Warren."

"H-How did . . . what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Warren asked.

Marie could feel her eyes starting to sting as she thought about what had happened. Something about Scott, Jean and Warren's non-threatening stance and the understanding in their eyes made her feel comforted, slightly. "Ah – Ah just remember mah dad comin' home . . . and he – he –" she started to say.

"He hurt you?" Jean surmised.

"H-How do ya know?" Marie asked.

"My parents, they – they were drunks. They beat me," Jean explained quietly.

Marie hesitated before saying, "Mah dad, he . . . he did a lot more than that."

Just looking into the girl's eyes, Warren could only guess what Marie meant by that. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he knew in his heart what this girl had been put through. Marie's father had raped her, and apparently, it had happened more than once. He didn't know how he knew, but he could sense it.

"But why? Why was Ah brought here?" Marie asked.

"We can only guess Cassandra and Doctor Essex – our adoptive parents who own this place – they saw something in you," Scott told her. "It was the same with all of us," he added.

Marie breathed out a sigh. Hearing from three other kids her age that someone had seen something in her that was potential of being worthy was a surprise. For all her life thus far, her father had seen her as nothing more than a personal plaything and sex slave. He raped her, starved her, degraded her and embarrassed her for all fourteen years of her life. To think someone saw her as worthy of something was something that she hadn't expected at all.

However, as she looked over at her three new companions who were in the room with her, she could sense that it was true. She could sense that whatever was going on, it was sincere.

* * *

**Cassandra's Office **

_Journal Entry 555, _

_We are one step closer to changing the world. For years, Nathaniel and I had been planning for this, and now, we are another step closer to achieving our goal. _

_There are many out there who are so small-minded, that they cannot see the bigger picture being painted right in front of their very eyes. I should know. I've known a few in my own family. _

_But now, with the recruitment of Marie in addition to Scott, Jean and Warren, we now have four mutants who are very well worthy of helping us reach success. This is something Nathaniel and I only could have dreamed of for years. However, Scott and Jean just came at the right time. _

Setting the pen and journal aside, Cassandra turned on her computer that she had in her office. Clicking on the application that allowed her access to view the security cameras, Cassandra watched with a smile the footage of Scott, Jean, Warren and Marie in Marie's new bedroom, sitting up and talking with the newest, youngest recruit to their cause.

As Cassandra watched this occur, Nathaniel came into the room.

"We're on step closer, my love," he whispered as he leaned over Cassandra's shoulders to view the security camera footage, as well.

For years, after having waited for the four, perfect mutants to come across, Nathaniel and Cassandra never would have even been able to guess that they would have found the four, perfect mutants in four teenagers. However, it was something that satisfied them greatly.

From the moment they had taken Scott and Jean in and adopted them legally, Nathaniel and Cassandra knew that the power Scott and Jean had was beyond anything anyone on Earth could begin to comprehend. Jean was especially one-of-a-kind and unique in that she was omega-level class.

Now, now, that they had their four prodigies in place, it was nearly time for them to begin. Cassandra pulled out of her lover's embrace, and walked over to a bookshelf in the corner of her office. Pulling out one of the books, she set it down on her desk.

The book was worn and the spine was bent, proving the amount of years she and Nathaniel had spent looking at it. Her fingers grazed the cover on the gigantic book, which was a book on Egyptian mythology. In fact, the page that she and Nathaniel kept going to was one that they remembered by heart.

Opening the book, Cassandra's fingers grazed the old, black and white photographs that were of hieroglyphics and pyramids. But one of the images stood out to her, as it had many of times.

It was of a large, towering mutant, with red, gleaming eyes and a strong face, sitting on a throne. It was just simply a sketch, but it was an image nonetheless of what was to come for the world. The image alone was one that made Cassandra's eyes widen with fascination no matter how many times she looked upon it. She'd heard the stories numerous times from her lover.

"He shall rise soon, and with their help, we'll have the power to change the world," Essex breathed out, leaning over and kissing Cassandra passionately on the lips.

Cassandra left the book wide open on her desk as she responded to the kiss fervently, projecting to Nathaniel her feelings of infatuation and adoration as her hands carved out ever detail of her face. Her fingers ran through his hair as he arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Be sure to check out my series I'm developing with MarvelMaster616, Peace in Our Time. Volume 2 is live now. **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	8. Two More Years

**A/N: **

**Scott and Jean are seventeen**

**Rogue is sixteen **

**Warren is nineteen**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two More Years **

**Essex Laboratories – Training Room **

"Alright, Rogue, take care of the canons! Warren and I will take care of the tentacles," Scott barked out, issuing commands.

"On it, Slim," Rogue said, taking to the air as she used her enhanced strength to take out several canon guns that were beginning to shoot at her.

"Jean, remember what the objective is. Go to the computers and hack in. You take the information and leave. Do you need anyone covering you?" Scott asked.

"No, I've got this tiger," Jean said. Over the past two years, Jean's haircut had changed from her long, flowing red hair to a short, pixie cut, and over the years, her looks had changed in other ways that had caught Scott's attention.

Ever since she'd hit puberty around the age of fourteen, Jean had began filling out the uniforms that Essex and Cassandra had gifted her. However, it wasn't until age sixteen that she truly grew taller in height, filling out a C-cup bra and beginning to wear a uniform that was in a sexier cut. The top portion of her uniform was cropped and showed off her abs, and her pants being skin-tight leather accentuated her other assets. It no doubt caught the attention of Scott, who often guiltily found he was staring at her ass on more than one occasion. Only Jean in a skin-tight uniform could distract Scott from being the commander his teammates had learned to follow these past few years.

Over his years, Scott grew stronger and sharper as a tactician. It got to a point where Doctor Essex and Cassandra were entrusting him to design the training scenarios for his teammates. With Jean as his second-in-command, he was able to effectively plan everything out. He saw over his years as his teammates changed, not just physically, but mentally, as well.

Rogue over her years had changed significantly. When Scott, Jean and Warren had met her two years ago, Rogue had been a traumatized victim of abuse that was unspeakable at the hands of her own father. However, the day that Scott, Jean and Warren had met her, Rogue decided that she couldn't stand the sound of her birthname, "Marie". That had been the name assigned to her at birth, the name that reminded her of every horrible thing that had ever happened to her in her life.

"_Ah – Ah don't wanna be known as "Marie" anymore," _she'd told them the night they'd talked to her and swapped horror stories about being victims of abuse.

"_Well, what name would you prefer?" _Jean had asked her.

"_Rogue," _Rogue had replied with. And ever since then, that was the name she'd gone by. Not that Scott could blame her at all; he still couldn't wrap his mind around the amount of abuse Rogue had suffered through at the hands of the man who was supposed to nurture and care for her.

Now, the four teenagers were one, oiled machine. And they never failed at pleasing their "mother" and "father".

Part of why they'd began calling Cassandra and Nathaniel "Mom" and "Dad" was because they came across as more of parents to them than their own parents had been – for Scott, he was the exception. His biological family was dead; ever since then, he'd had nobody he could look up to in order to teach him how to go from being a child into a young man. Essex and Cassandra had been the ones to be there from the moment they'd taken him and Jean in.

While Scott continued to bark orders at Warren and Rogue, Jean had made her way over to a set of computers on the other side of the training room. She had a fiery, telekinetic shielding up around her body as she hacked into the computer system so she could gather the data Scott had told her to. She knew once she took the information, that would be the thing to end the session for that day.

Warren meanwhile was in the process of assisting Scott with taking care of the tentacles. He was flying through several loops that were airborne. His eyes were closed, and he looked completely at peace. Scott remembered when Warren had first been recruited. According to Cassandra, Warren had been self-harming and trying to cut his own wings off when she'd found him. Warren had a gift of being able to fly; something that most could only dream of. To think Warren had hated his mutation and himself that much was something that surprised Scott greatly. At least Warren's mutation had been better than his. At least Warren hadn't had to worry about destroying everything in his path like Scott, Jean or Rogue.

Before they knew it, Jean had her hands on the data and the session was over. Scott let out a round of applause as Jean went over to him with a grin on her face.

"That was really, really great Jean. That was nearly perfect," he said to her, grinning as he hugged her, Rogue and Warren coming over to them.

"Okay, that was thrilling," Rogue said.

"Like I keep saying; you're always going to be better than the person standing next to you," Scott told them.

'Indeed, Scott. The four of you have earned a well-deserved break. You get the rest of the day off,' Cassandra said to them telepathically.

'Thanks, Mom,' Jean said telepathically as she, Scott, Rogue and Warren ran off to hit the showers and relax for the rest of the day. From where she sat up in the control booth, Cassandra was glowing internally with pride.

'They're ready,' she thought. 'Over their years they've proven what they're capable of. Rogue has especially blossomed. Before they know it, the future will be here.'

'Cassandra, my love,' Nathaniel told her through their telepathic link. 'There is something on the news that you might want to take a look at.'

'Why don't you project what you're seeing to me through the link, darling?' Cassandra asked seductively.

'Now's not the time for your sexual teasing, my love. This is something that you must see.'

Cassandra breathed out a sigh and proceeded to go to Nathaniel's office.

'I can only wonder what it is that he wants to show me,' she thought as she ventured down the hallways. Passing the dormitories, where she could hear Scott and Warren playing a game of _Call of Duty, _and Jean and Rogue sitting up in Rogue's room watching Matthew Broderick's _Glory. _

Finally, she reached Nathaniel's office and walked inside. He had the news playing and had his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as Cassandra saw the news, she felt a flare of anger rise in her chest.

She could see a news story playing about a group of teenagers from some place called the "Xavier Institute for Higher Learning". She could see a list of names appearing on the screen: "Nineteen-year-old Alexander Summers," "eighteen-year-old Lorna Dane," "sixteen-year-old Robert Drake," "seventeen-year-old Peter Rasputin," "fifteen-year-old Katherine Pryde," "twenty-one-year-old Ororo Munroe," and "thirteen-year-old Rahne Sinclair." They were fighting off what appeared to be an army of giant robots in the middle of Manhattan. But the name "Xavier" stood out to Cassandra, and not in the way she wanted it to.

"Idiot," she said out loud, softly. "Looks like my cousin is still nobly convinced that we – mutants – the homo superior – can live amongst the homo sapiens. I don't know if that makes him a genius, or if it makes him a fool."

"What's more concerning to me is the last name "Summers" appearing on this news program, Cassandra. If Alexander Summers is somehow involved with these so-called "X-men", then that presents a bigger problem than we'd imagined. It looks like he's got the same idea we have," Essex said.

"No, he doesn't. His ideals are nothing short of pathetic," Cassandra spat in disgust as the photograph of her cousin, Charles Francis Xavier, appeared on the news. "You know what this means, right? We need to initiate our plans, and as soon as possible. Because quite frankly? I am not sitting around here, while my cousin is out there, convinced he can live amongst humans, like _he's _human."

As Cassandra said those words, her thoughts drifted back to the moment of falling out between her and her cousin. It had truly been a time where Cassandra had stopped believing in her cousin's ideals of peace between mutants and humans.

* * *

**Xavier Manor – September 11****th****, 2001 **

"_It is believed that part of the reason behind the Twin Towers collapsing had been because of who al-Qaeda had in their arsenal. It is rumored that their bombing of the towers had been caused by a man with strange abilities by the name of Robert Hunter. Currently, SHIELD and their director, William Stryker, are looking into the situation. It is unclear whether or not this man Robert Hunter is responsible, or why he's responsible. But it's clear that if he was, he was used as al-Qaeda's weapon to spread a message of terror. Additionally, there are reports of a crowd of people, who call themselves "mutants", cheering outside several casinos throughout Atlantic City and Jersey City. Why? What are mutants? Are they monsters? Are our children safe against them?" _

Cassandra Nova shook her head from where she stood next to her cousin, Charles Xavier. She couldn't help but feel disgust.

"You see what they're doing, Charles? They're willing to place blame on our kind, because of the actions of possibly one of us!" she spat.

"Cassandra," Charles said. "I understand your anger towards this situation right now, but still, we cannot afford to give up on hope that we will be able to live amongst them."

"Oh, please!" Cassandra said angrily. "You've got to be kidding me! As if what had happened to Magneto's wife hadn't been a wake-up call for you, for God's sake!"

"Please, Cassandra, stop brining that situation up. It doesn't help. Erik made his choice when he left us. But I cannot afford to have you leave my side right now," Charles said.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "If you think after an event like _this _that our people will be able to live with humans, you truly are something really pathetic. What are you going to do about it? Give some speech to the world to beg for them not to hate us?"

"Cassandra, that is quite enough," Charles said sternly. "You've made your disdain for humans clear so many times. What good would it do, hating those who trespass against us?"

"And what's forgiveness going to do?" Cassandra asked coldly with a shake of her head as she proceeded to walk out of the room.

'Cassandra, I feel your anger, I know that this is upsetting and hard to stomach. But please, we cannot afford to lose –'

"Stay out of my head, Charles!" spat Cassandra in anger. "You cannot expect me to do this much longer!"

As Cassandra walked out of her cousin's house – the place that had been her home for so many years – she couldn't hide the bitterness that she felt towards her cousin. The fact that he could still hold onto some sense of hope that humanity would give mutants second chances sickened her greatly. The news talking about how a mutant was potentially, partially responsible for the September 11th attacks brought a sickness to her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. The last time she'd felt a sickness like this was when she'd watched as her and Charles' friend, Erik, have his wife slain right in front of him when they were giving therapy to those in poverty-stricken countries. They had been trying to do something good, yet when the people of one of the villages learned of their actions, they'd killed Erik's wife, Magda. Ever since then, the friendship of Charles and Erik had strained, and Cassandra had slowly began losing faith in her cousin's vision of harmony.

Cassandra just shook her head as she heard Charles' telepathic plea for her to not leave. However, she couldn't stand being there, looking at him in the face. She couldn't understand how he could still have hope for humanity to accept mutants.

* * *

**Scott's Room in Essex Laboratories – Present Day **

"Alright, Scott, cover my six," Warren said as he and Scott continued with a game of _Call of Duty_.

"Have I ever failed to do so before, Warren?" Scott asked.

"Well, I could argue that you have been a little bit lately in the Danger Room, given all the times you and Jean spend time making goo-goo eyes at each other," Warren quipped.

Scott felt his face turning bright red as Warren said those words. If there was anybody in Essex Laboratories who knew how to get under his skin over his and Jean's closeness, it was Warren. Scott could only assume it was because Warren knew Scott and Jean practically from day one, and he'd lived with them every single day. They'd trained together and had suffered nightmares together, and more than anything would die for each other if necessary. Next to Jean, Warren was the one Scott would consider to be his best friend. Warren was practically his brother in every way but blood.

"Seriously, Slim," Warren said. "When are you and Jean just going to suck it up and admit to how you feel about one another?"

"Warren, just shut up and play the game," Scott said.

"Fine, buddy. Be that way," Warren quipped with a shrug of his shoulder. "Just know that I know you and Jean better than you guys know yourselves, brother."

Scott breathed out a sigh. He knew Warren could read him like a book. Sometimes, he hated it. This was one of those times where Warren could just tell how close he and Jean were.

"You're my best friend, Scott," Warren said. "You cannot hide everything from me, you know? I may not be a telepath, buddy, but I still know you just as well as Jean does, my friend."

"Yeah, I know that, Warren. God, I hate how you can read me like a book," Scott groaned.

"So therefore, if you feel a certain way about Jean, just tell her to her face," Warren said.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked in a serious tone as he continued to concentrate on his game of _Call of Duty_. "If we get out of this alive, maybe I _won't _kick your ass later."

"You're such a jerk." Warren rolled his eyes as he reached for his bottle of water, taking a sip out of it before grabbing a cigarette.

"Warren, you better not do that here. You know Mom and Dad don't like us smoking in here," Scott said.

"I'm gonna take this outside," Warren said as he pulled out a lighter.

"Yeah, like I believe you. I'll have Jean read your mind. She'll always tell me the truth," Scott said.

That was all it took for Warren to start humming the "Wedding March".

Scott reached for his pillow and threw it at his "brother". But it didn't stop Warren from snickering.

"Asshole," Scott grunted.

"Dick," Warren replied. "You know I always love you right? You know I'm just busting balls, right?"

"You better, bro," Scott said with a grin as he took his hand off his controller to punch Warren's shoulder.

* * *

**Jean's Room **

"Alright, that session was a workout, sugah," Rogue said with a grin on her face as she leaned back against Jean's bed while they watched the movie _Glory._ The movie being Jean's all-time favorite out of all films that they had available to view; it was the perfect way for them to unwind after a training session.

Currently, Jean's hair was damp from the shower she'd taken, and she was dressed in an over-sized sweatshirt and a pair of pajama shorts, as well as her favorite pair of fuzzy socks. Rogue, from where she sat next to Jean, had her hair damp as well after her own shower from that day.

Over her years, Rogue had changed as well. In addition to Jean having changed hairstyles and uniform style, Rogue had changed as well. Her previously-long hair had been cut to her shoulders, and her own uniform had changed to a sexier cut, as well. Of course, it had taken Rogue a while to recover from the mental damage left behind from her father's sexual and mental abuse, but after she'd overcome it, she'd gained a new sense of confidence. That meant not being afraid to show off what she had. It was one of the many things she and Jean had managed to connect deeply on with their friendship, in addition to being two of the only girls there.

"Yeah, I know. Scott's been extra uptight more than typical. But that's to be expected. The guy's been groomed to become just this from the moment we arrived her," Jean muttered.

"But, ya _can _admit to somethin', sugah, that you two _have _been givin' each other a lot more attention lately," Rogue said to her friend – practically her sister – in a knowing tone.

"Rogue." Jean's face turned red as she shook her head. "Not you, too. Between you and Warren, I swear to God."

"It's not our fault that we're observant, sugah," Rogue pointed out as Jean reached for her pack of cigarettes.

"I need a smoke break." Jean proceeded to go out onto the balcony and lit up her cigarette, pressing it between her lips as Rogue joined her, lighting up her own cigarette.

"Ah'm with ya there," Rogue quipped. "But still, you and good ol' Slim can't keep denyin' it."

"Yeah, Rogue. I know that. I know you're right," Jean muttered. "But still, right now's just not the time."

"Well, when _is _the time, honey?" Rogue asked in a serious tone. "Because you and Slim have been dancin' the same dance for over a year now."

"I don't know, sweetie. To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure how I feel about Scott," Jean said with a sigh. "All I know is that he is my best friend; he was one of the first to care about _me. _That for me was a gift, considering the hell my parents had put me through." She proceeded to take a drag of her cigarette before exhaling the smoke.

"Yeah. We don't need to revisit that train wreck we've both been through," Rogue said. "But, once a daughter of illegitimacy, always a daughter of illegitimacy."

"Same goes for a mental patient," Jean drawled out as she took another drag off her cigarette.

The two friends stayed standing thee in silence out on Jean's balcony, their eyes closed as they felt the peace of the freezing cold air of Antarctica. This had been what they'd grown accustom to over their years of living with Nathaniel and Cassandra. It oddly brought them a sensation of feeling at peace despite the freezing temperatures, especially in the wintertime. At least they weren't where they were years ago before Nathaniel and Cassandra had saved them.

* * *

**Nathaniel's Office **

"If this is what your cousin is wanting to do, then we might as well act now and show him that we are only doing what he had never had the courage to do," Essex told his lover as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Cassandra leaned into her lover's warmth as she felt him kissing her on the head, his hands slowly reaching up to gently play with her long blonde hair. "Indeed. We've been training them for years for this moment that will be coming. It's about time that my dear cousin realize that evolution is in the works. But there still are a few more things that are in need of preparation, my love."

"Yeah, that much I know. In fact, the very location where we need to go to accomplish our first task is deep in Brazil. I've got . . . _contacts, _who can help us out with this," Essex said to his lover with a smile.

Cassandra turned her head to greet her lover's lips, and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck intoxicatingly especially as she took notice to a book wide open on Essex's desk, with a location that would prove to be helpful once they overthrew it.

Nova Roma . . .

* * *

**A/N:**

**Be sure to REVIEW! I . . . NEED . . . REVIEWS! **

**Also, be sure to check out my series I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616, Peace in Our Time, as well as the reflections for the characters that follow from volume 1. Excelsior!- **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	9. God Complex Part 1

**Chapter 9: God Complex Part 1**

**Killgrave ****Transnationals – Wall Street**

The streets of Wall Street were where the working-class citizens of New York prided themselves upon having careers. The financial district of Manhattan consisted of the top of the food chain businesses people could only hope and pray to work in.

Nonetheless, there were those who ran businesses that disguised themselves as being legitimate business opportunities.

For Zebadiah Killgrave, he was one of the greatest, wealthiest manipulators in the game.

It was a game that he had been playing for years.

And he was known for being good at it.

The shadowy man known as Zebadiah Killgrave walked through the hallways towards his large office. Wearing his deep purple suit, the shadowy man flashes smiles towards his employees.

Unknown to many – until they got employed that was – knew of Killgrave's goals. He groomed them to grow higher in ranks underneath his hiring. And to say that he made them do things that were rather compromising.

This particular man – a wolf of Wall Street – was known for being devious with his manipulations, particularly towards female employees. He first hand-selected women that were the most gifted, in his eyes. Any woman that was gifted in finance, computers, or even had special powers, he sought them out.

Thanks to his telepathic abilities, Killgrave was able to find multiple women. It started off as innocent. It started off as a simple gesture of dinner or a drink. Then it led to telepathic manipulations. Then it led to non-consensual sex. After that, he blackmailed them into being under his payroll.

Though some of the women worked willingly with him.

One of the many fortunate findings of a woman who was more than willing to work for his company was a woman by the name of Clarice Fong. He'd found her one day, scouring the sewers searching for food. The sight before him was so pitiful, he'd asked her whether or not she would be willing to work for Killgrave Transnationals.

Of course, Clarice could hardly refuse at all.

And her willingness to have sex with Killgrave was something that surprised him more than anything. However, he was inherently grateful.

Clarice proved to be one of his highest-ranking employees, who was more than willing to do whatever it took necessary to be the best.

Killgrave smiled towards Clarice, who was currently working as his secretary. Her green eyes lit up as he passed her desk.

Taking a seat in his huge office, Killgrave reveled at the view of Wall Street that he had right outside his window. Although it was six o'clock at night, some of his employees were still there. Nonetheless, seeing his employees work overtime pleased him more than anything.

However, his quiet moment of bliss was interrupted as Clarice came to his office door.

"Sir," she said. "It appears that there is somebody here to see you."

"Send him in, Blink," he said to her with a smile.

Clarice nodded, complying by opening a bright, glowing, purple portal. Part of why Clarice's powers intrigued him so greatly was because Clarice's abilities of teleportation allowed her to travel as far as the moon.

Stepping into the portal was Killgrave's old friends, Cassandra Nova and Nathaniel Essex.

"Thank you, Blink," Killgrave said.

Clarice nodded, and returned to her desk. Killgrave proceeded to close the blinds on all his windows, before addressing his two oldest friends formally.

"Nathaniel, Cassandra . . . how surprising?" he said to them. "Why, I would expect you to at least call first."

"My apologies, Zebadiah," Nathaniel said as he and Cassandra both took turns kissing Killgrave on both cheeks. "It was a rather last-minute thought. However, I am here, because I feel the urgency to speak with you regarding something rather . . . _important._"

"And what would that be, old friend?" Killgrave asked.

"Do you remember years ago, when we were in school together working on our thesis about evolution?" asked Essex.

"How can I forget? You were so convinced that mutants – such as ourselves – would be the next step towards saving the world from itself . . . that we cannot trust the humans of the world to do such a thing," said Killgrave, remembering the words of his friend.

"Indeed," said Essex. "And I am thrilled to say, our plans for evolution and making the homo sapiens of the world aware of our endeavors are going to be happening much sooner than we could have expected."

"Excellent," said Killgrave. "But why now, may I ask?"

"I am sure you saw the news," Cassandra said. "My dear cousin has been busy. He still believes that he can live among the humans of the world. It truly is nothing short of pathetic."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Cassandra," Killgrave said.

"Do not give me your pity, Zebadiah," Cassandra said, shaking her head. "I do not wish for that. You know I always hated that. Nonetheless, we've figured out the first stage of our plan to make the humans of the world aware of our mission to save them."

Killgrave smiled a little wider. "Well, what's the first step, may I ask?"

"I understand that you have an employee here who can teleport as far as the moon," said Essex. "We can use her. We can also use you. I am sure that you have heard of an ancient nation hidden from the world, known only in mythology text books as Nova Roma."

Killgrave couldn't help it as his smile widened even more. "Well, what are you hoping to find there?"

"Not much. But conquering Nova Roma, and having the citizens be on their knees before our presence, that will no doubt get the world's attention," said Cassandra. "Plus, it is considered one of the richest nations. I remember having studied all about it . . . how the power there stems from pure, mystical energy, which would be much helpful to us and what we wish to wreak upon the Earth."

"And if those supposed folktales of it being a mystic nation turn out to be false?"

"Doesn't matter that much. Conquering it would still no doubt make people realize that there is a greater power coming to this Earth. Even better, we've got four prodigies we've been grooming for this very moment. Nonetheless, they won't do it unless they receive a little . . . _convincing,_" said Essex. "We both know how talented you happen to be with persuasion. Do you think that you can do that, for us?"

"No doubt, Cassandra. I shall not let you down, dear," Killgrave said, continuing to smile.

Finally, after years of waiting, Cassandra and Nathaniel's vision for the world was going to be realized.

Humans would finally be able to have their minds opened to a whole new belief system. They would be able to finally have a true God to worship after years of living with half-truths.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Warren's Room**

"Alright, honestly? I'm wondering where Mom and Dad went," Warren said to Scott as he and his "brother" stood out on Warren's balcony, smoking a couple cigarettes.

"They didn't say much. All they said was that they were headed out and that it was only going to help us enlighten the world. To be quite honest with you, I am not sure what they are entirely planning," Scott said, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"We know they have got a plan. I'm just not seeing how it is coming together," Warren said with a shake of his head. "But on the other hand, I'll do anything that they ask. They took me in when my father was getting ready to toss me out."

"And they took me in after I'd lost everything. I don't even know where my own older brother is," said Scott. "I'm surprised I still remember him, though."

"What was he like?" Warren asked, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"I remember him to have been the most immature out of the both of us. He was a real pain in my ass, always looking for a fight," Scott said. "He was definitely the brother my dad scolded the most. You would think me, being the little brother, _I _would get scolded all the time. But no. That was the opposite in my house. I was the disciplined one."

"Well, it does show. I think that's why Mom and Dad have so much faith in you," Warren said.

"Yeah," Scott said. "In a way, I'm glad that they have got as much faith in me as they do. And I am glad that you guys all trust me."

"Who else would I trust to watch my back in our training sessions?" asked Warren. "Who else _Jean _would trust?"

"Warren," Scott said in a warning tone.

"Come on, kid," Warren said. "I see how you look at her."

Scott could feel his face starting to turn red at Warren's words. It was no lie that he had certain feelings about their resident red-head. Nonetheless, that did not mean he was by any means confident about expressing how he felt about Jean. He grew up with her practically his whole life. She'd been by his side since the very beginning of their time living together under Nathaniel and Cassandra's custody. They were then soon joined by Warren, and then Rogue. Cassandra and Nathaniel had given all four of them a family again.

Never once did Scott think that he could have a second chance as great as that. He'd thought that his life was over the moment his mutation had manifested. Then Essex and Cassandra had arrived at the orphanage, and told him that he could be greater than anything he could ever imagine. They'd made him feel as though he was going to be part of a purpose bigger than himself. Then came the recruitment of Jean, Warren, and Rogue. Even though they were all technically his "siblings" by adoption, he couldn't help but feel something much deeper for Jean, who had been by his side since the start. However, he also knew just how much he cared about her, and just how much she cared about him.

He still vividly remembered the day Essex and Cassandra had brought them to their home. He remembered how he and Jean had fallen asleep beside each other on the back of the private plane. It had been out of effort to keep the nightmares at bay. In fact, they'd fallen asleep holding each other's hands, as if they were trying to comfort one another. He also remembered how when he had met her in the mental hospital when he, Cassandra, and Nathaniel had picked her up. He remembered feeling such a strong, heavy connection with Jean, feeling the need to be close to her. He'd seen images from Jean's past, somehow. She'd been projecting the images of her abusive childhood to him unconscientiously. It had been one of the first signs of her trusting him.

"Okay, maybe I _do _like her. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean I am completely, one-hundred percent certain about it," Scott said. "Okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Well, it's time that you admitted to it, Slim," Warren said with a shrug.

Scott rolled his eyes as he lit up another cigarette. "Well, you finally heard it. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. Because I've been watching you and Red dance this dance for the past two years. I would know, because how much time have I spent with you guys since you both were twelve?" Warren asked.

"You've got a good point, War. You really do," Scott said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I guess I'm just that good at observing you guys," Warren told him as they put out their cigarettes and went back into Warren's bedroom. Warren turned on the television to the movie _Saving Private Ryan. _"We might as well get our viewing in before Mom and Dad come home from . . . wherever they went off to."

"The way you say it that makes it sound as though you are questioning it," Scott said, narrowing his eyes as he lay back against Warren's bed, stretching out his body.

"I just . . . they keep promising us that we are going to help save the world from itself," Warren said. "But what they mean by that, I'm not sure. Of course, I am thankful that they provide us with a roof over our heads and food and they train us to be better. Though I am not seeing where it's all headed towards. You're suggesting you are not the least bit curious about what they have been planning this whole time?"

Scott swallowed. He could not help but feel as though Warren was making a good point. However, on the other hand, there was the small part of him that did not _want _to question what Essex and Cassandra were doing. He wanted to believe that he was being trained to fight for the greater good. He wanted nothing more than to believe that he, Warren, Jean, and Rogue were going to be the saviors of the world. The thought of freeing people and the thought of enlightening the world brought him a sense of feeling as though he had a goal to work towards.

"Warren, sure, there's a part of me that questions it. But there's another part that _wants _to believe in what Mom and Dad have got planned for the world. You know what I mean? After the plane crash I'd had everything taken away from me. I'd felt that I no purpose or place in the world. Then Mom and Dad came to the orphanage, adopted me, and told me that I could be something more. They told me that I was special. And then they helped me see again. I owe them a debt for everything they've done for me over these years," Scott said as Warren prepared to start the movie.

"Scott, I understand your perspective on it. I do. I've known you and Jean since you were twelve years old. I know that you guys have had every once of hope stripped away. I also understand Mom and Dad gave you a sense of hope again. Yet, I am not seeing where their plans are headed to. I do not see how it is all coming together," Warren said. "I just cannot shake the feeling that there's something deeper going on, Scott."

Scott swallowed. He couldn't help but wonder if Warren was correct. In many ways, Scott felt older than Warren given that he was field leader. From the start, Warren was supposed to be the older one . . . the one who led the pack. But Scott had been the one to step up and be the leader. Everyone turned to him as the person with all the answers, even though Warren was the oldest of the four of them.

"You know I thought about that, too, right?" Scott whispered, closing his eyes. "But I can't. I can't afford to compromise myself like that."

"Our fearless leader, brooding in silence," Warren quipped as he started _Saving Private Ryan. _

Scott rolled his eyes again. "If I don't lead you guys, where would you be?"

After that, the two fell silent as they began watching the movie.

"After this, _Black Hawk Down,_" Warren said.

"Favorite of all time," Scott murmured.

However, before they could get through the first five minutes, the two felt a strong presence entering their minds. It was a force unlike anything they'd ever felt before in their young lives.

'Scott . . . Jean . . . Rogue . . . Warren, come to my office. Your first mission is about to begin,' said a voice that was unfamiliar. But the presence of the voice was so strong . . . the kids found it hard to resist. Given how young their minds were, telepathic influence was the ultimate weakness.

And Cassandra had never taught them how to resist telepathic influence.

It made it that much easier on Cassandra and Nathaniel when it came to making sure that their "children" believed in what they were doing.

Scott and Warren rose off Warren's bed, their eyes glowing a shade of purple as they exited Warren's bedroom.

Rogue and Jean were doing the exact same thing as they exited Jean's bedroom. Their eyes were glowing purple, as well. The four had blank expressions on their faces as they walked towards their "father's" office.

The four kids wandered the halls until finally, they were in Essex's office, staring directly at their "father", "mother", and Zebadiah Killgrave.

"Oh, how remarkable," Killgrave whispered. "And how unique their powers are. You both made brilliant choices when finding recruits for your cause."

"Compliments are very much appreciated," Cassandra said with a smile, joining in on the telepathic invasion of the kids' minds. "Scott, Jean, Warren, Rogue, your first quest has finally arrived for you. After years of training, it is coming to this. We shall tell you more on the way. However, all I will say is the name of our destination: Nova Roma."

"Yes, Mother," all four said unanimously, not even questioning it.

Cassandra and Nathaniel smiled wider.

Finally, their plan was coming together.

After years of waiting, they no longer had to wait to in order to put their plans of enlightenment of the world to action.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, I am back with The Evolution Project. Good news is, for some time, this is where my focus is going to be. I'm thrilled to put my focus back into this story again. **

**Be sure to REVIEW, and be sure to go and check out my story I am doing with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	10. God Complex Part 2

**Chapter 10: God Complex Part 2**

**Oxford University – Thirty-Five Years Ago **

"It's quite a shame how small-minded our professors are, at one of the best schools in Europe, nonetheless," said Nathaniel Essex as he sat in the library with his classmate, Zebadiah Killgrave.

"Indeed," Zebadiah said. "You know, Nathaniel, what intrigues me the most is that we've both come to the conclusion that mutation will be the very thing that will save humanity from itself."

"They simply cannot comprehend it. That lack of comprehension could very well lead into fear of mutation. Nonetheless, that fear stems from one being simply too small-minded to even attempt at understanding what is right in front of them," Nathaniel replied as he flipped through a Mythology textbook.

Currently, Nathaniel was in the works of earning his fifth PhD, this one being in molecular biology. Being the genius that he was with his high level of intellect, he found himself already on the path towards an early graduation from Oxford. Nonetheless, that did not mean his roommate, Zebadiah Killgrave, wasn't on the pathway to catching up with him.

Zebadiah was a business major and working towards getting an MBA. But the few things that he and Nathaniel had in common with one another was not only the fact that they were mutants. They both had ambitious goals, looking to save the world from itself.

Part of Nathaniel's thesis that inspired Zebadiah was the fact that he so thoroughly believed that mutants were truly meant to rule the world and be the most powerful beings on the planet. While it was an ambitious goal, Zebadiah couldn't help but thoroughly believe in his roommate's vision for the world.

For years, mutants had to hide out of fear of being discriminated against for being the superior race. In Nathaniel's eyes, it was truly a pathetic sight to behold and witness as he took notice that he had classmates at Oxford who were mutants. Just watching them hide their gifts made the man feel a sense of bitterness knowing that his peers were hiding the very thing that made them so unique.

"You're thinking of ways we can open humanity's eyes," said Zebadiah.

"Are you trying to read my mind?" asked Nathaniel.

"I do not need to, Nathaniel. I can see it all over your face that you are embarrassed by our peers trying to hide. I can only begin to imagine a future where mutants shall no longer need to hide who they are," Zebadiah said with a sigh as he took notes out of a mathematics textbook.

Nathaniel just returned to reading the mythology book, however, his eyes soon drifted upon a page describing something that instantaneously intrigued him.

It was the name of a place in the world known as "Nova Roma."

Eyes widening in fascination at the idea of a place existing, he proceeded to read. According to the book, Nova Roma was an ancient country supposedly located in South America. However, it wasn't a typical country. In fact, it was stated to have been founded by Julius Caesar thousands of years prior, and that it was protected by mystical power source.

However, what intrigued Nathaniel even more so was the fact that the country was supposedly protected by an individual known as the "sorcerer Supreme", a title that had been taken by many men and women over the years.

Smiling down at the page, Nathaniel's fingers gently traced it.

'What a perfect place to conquer, once I reach my first goal of finding the four that I need,' he thought, projecting his thoughts towards Zebadiah.

Zebadiah grinned back at his friend.

* * *

**Skies over Brazil – Present Day **

"It's finally time for our goal to be realized," said Zebadiah Killgrave as he, Nathaniel, and Cassandra sat on Nathaniel Essex's private plane.

The plan was one Essex had planned for years, ever since he and Killgrave's last year at Oxford. After they'd graduated together, although they had gone on their separate ways in business, their plan was the same.

Saving humanity from itself by ensuring mutants were the superior.

The first part of Nathaniel's plan had been completed when he'd taken in Rogue, Warren, Jean, and Scott, turning them from broken, traumatized children, to the most powerful mutants the world was going to pay witness to.

However, the second part of the plan meant taking over the country known as Nova Roma.

It was a country that was heavily fortified by mystical power source. Nonetheless, Nathaniel and Cassandra both understood between their four children, with the combined efforts of Blink, they would be able to get inside the country to the destination that they needed to be.

One of the things that they knew had to be done was overpower the current Sorcerer Supreme, who was one of Nova Roma's many protectors. They also knew, between Jean Grey and Zebadiah and Cassandra, that they would no doubt be able to make the senator of Nova Roma, as well as the Nova Roman guards, kneel down to them.

It did not mean that it was going to be simple, though.

Mystical powers were different from mutant powers.

But Nathaniel was confident that Jean, Cassandra, and Zebadiah would be able to handle it. Additionally, they had Scott's tactics, Rogue's augmented strength, and Warren's augmented speed when he flew.

In the back of the plane, Jean, Rogue, Warren, and Scott were still heavily under Zebadiah's telepathic influence, their eyes glowing a shade of bright purple as they sat there with blank expressions on their faces.

The four kids did not know what it was that they were about to do.

However, due to Zebadiah having such a strong hold on their young minds telepathically, they couldn't resist it. They only knew as much as Zebadiah, Cassandra, and Nathaniel had told them.

"I see that the children are still not able to resist," Cassandra said.

"You of all know that anyone who attempts at resisting Zebadiah's influence is truly foolish," Essex said, walking towards the back of the plane and gently touching the faces of each of his "children."

"Father," Jean breathed in a voice that sounded nothing like her. "What's the mission?"

"We might as well tell you now," Cassandra said, rising from her seat before walking over to her "children." "You see, where we are about to go is a place not known to man. But it will be. It is an ancient nation located in Brazil known as Nova Roma. It is heavily fortified by powers of magic. Nonetheless, they truly underestimate just how powerful you four are. Jean, your powers are of the omega-level class. The citizens of Nova Roma won't ever begin to comprehend what it is that you can do. Today, your mission is, we enter Nova Roma, and we make the citizens of the nation bend at their knees before us. Having such a powerful nation under our control will enable us to take our plan one step further."

The four "children" just smiled up at their "mother" as she explained to them what their first quest was. However, if they were not under Killgrave's control, they would be questioning why they were to do this. Their young minds had already been questioning what Cassandra and Nathaniel had been asking of them to partake in. Part of the reason why Cassandra and Nathaniel had wanted Killgrave as part of their cause was because they understood just how powerful his mind was. They also understood that he wanted to achieve all the same things that they wanted.

"Yes, Mother," Scott replied.

Cassandra smiled gently and kissed each of them on the forehead, while also further adding her own telepathic manipulations to ensure that they stayed committed. Walking back over to Killgrave, Essex and Cassandra smiled as they noticed him pulling out a bottle of Champagne as well as three glasses.

"Save the celebratory drinks for later, old friend. The mission comes first," Nathaniel said.

"My apologies for being a bit overzealous, Nathaniel. I guess I am just presuming that the mission will go well," Killgrave said, settling the Champagne bottle back into the ice bucket.

"Well, your presumptions are more often than not correct," Cassandra said. "But right now, we must not presume that this mission will be a success. Nonetheless, as long as the children are believing in what it is that we are hoping to accomplish, this mission shall succeed."

"What about surpassing the current Sorcerer Supreme who protects this said country?" asked Killgrave.

"He may be a man of magic, but his knowledge of mutation is only so refined," Nathaniel said.

"If you say so," Killgrave said, sitting back in his seat as he turned to look towards Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Warren, who were still underneath his telepathic grasp.

"Nonetheless, we know the easiest access point that will allow us to take Nova Roma. It is a dormant volcano known to their people as Mount Terra - the Roman Goddess of Earth," Essex said with a soft smile. "And once we appear near that location, we shall have Blink teleport us to the mountaintop of that said volcano. The mystics of Nova Roma won't be able to see it coming."

* * *

**Nova Roma Temple**

The city of Nova Roma – located in the heart of the Brazilian jungle – was a city that prided itself on being a nation of tradition and having a religion that worshiped the Roman gods and goddesses. It considered itself to be one of the most fortified nations in the world – a place that only a select few throughout the world knew about.

Nonetheless, it was also a nation of riches and a nation of divine power no one has ever witnessed before. Part of how it was so heavily fortified was due to the assistance of the Sorcerer Supreme. Every one-hundred years, a new Sorcerer Supreme was selected by the individual known to the Nova Romans as "Ancient One."

One year ago, Ancient One had selected the one that would take up the mantle of being the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the ancient country. This man was a man by the name of Doctor Steven Strange.

Doctor Steven Strange had never planned for anything like this to occur. Prior to receiving such great power, he had been one of the top surgeons in the United States of America. One day, unfortunately, the hospital Doctor Strange had been working in had caught ablaze, and the fire had caused severe burns to his hands, forever damaging them.

Before he knew it, however, he'd been approached by Ancient One, who had told him that he was to become the world's next Sorcerer Supreme to be Nova Roma's protector. For Steven, he was at first rather reluctant.

But then, he'd come to the realization that he truly had no other choice.

Now, as one of Nova Roma's top mystics, Steven Strange acted as one of Nova Roma's many mystical guards. It was because of his magical powers that Nova Roma stayed hidden from the world. Of course, there were mythological books out there naming Nova Roma as a place on Earth, but nobody has ever attempted at visiting the great nation.

As he sat there in one of the temples, whispering a soft prayer, Doctor Steven Strange opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Senator Lucius Aquilla, his twelve-year-old daughter, Amara, in tow.

"Doctor Strange," said Senator Aquilla in an authoritative tone.

Amara stayed plastered at the side of her father, wearing the traditional, ancient toga. Her long, thick, dark brown – almost black – hair was braided back out of her face, and her deeply tan complexion and blue eyes made her a sight to behold. Although she was only twelve years old, Amara could have been mistaken for being fifteen years old. Puberty had given Amara her mother's genes. However, it also granted her something else, something that Lucius wanted locked away.

"Yes, Senator?" asked Doctor Strange, looking up to face the senator.

"You know what time it is, right?" asked Lucius.

Steven let out a sigh. He understood what was to happen. Though it did not mean that he liked it in the least.

"You know my thoughts on this, Senator Aquilla. You understand that I think blocking away your daughter's mutation using magic is unethical," said Steven.

"And I told you about what had occurred with my wife last year when Amara's powers had first manifested," said Lucius sternly. "I cannot afford to have an act such as that happen again."

"Of course, Senator. Now, if you will let us have the room, please?" asked Steven.

Lucius nodded, leaving Amara alone with Steven.

"I still don't understand why Daddy wants me to not have my powers," said Amara, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat in front of Doctor Strange.

"I am not for this either, your Highness," Doctor Strange said. "Nonetheless, your father just simply wants what is best for you."

"What happened with my mother was an accident," Amara said. "It's hard enough. I never even wanted powers to begin with. But on the other hand, I don't necessarily want them repressed."

"I understand that, child," Doctor Strange said, before proceeding with the routine of blocking away Amara's mutation, using magic.

* * *

**Mount Terra **

One of Blink's portals opened, and stepping through, Nathaniel Essex, Zebadiah Killgrave, and Cassandra Nova led Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Rogue, and Warren Worthington III.

Up on top of the dormant volcano, Essex and Cassandra could not help but take in the glorious view before their eyes. The lush jungles of Nova Roma were bright green. They could hear the gentle stream of a river flowing. However, they could also see the capital city in the distance. The rich architecture seemed to glisten under the hot, Brazilian sunlight, as if it were made from pure gold. It was a sight to behold for the two mutants.

"I still can hardly dare to believe that this place exists," whispered Killgrave as he looked out at the view before his eyes.

"Indeed," Nathaniel said. Turning to face his apprentices, Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue were staring out at the view; however, the four of them did not seem intrigued. Given they were under Killgrave's telepathy, they continued holding blank, emotionless expressions on their faces. However, when they spoke, their voices held curiosity.

"So, this is Nova Roma, Mother . . . Father?" whispered Warren.

"Indeed, son," Nathaniel said.

"It's truly remarkable," Jean breathed from where she stood next to Scott.

'You four should use your abilities here,' commanded Cassandra. 'Once we begin, we would not want anything interrupting us. It should be easy to . . .'

Cassandra paused with her command, though, when she picked up on . . . thoughts, and between her and Killgrave, they were able to hear the thoughts of a girl no older than twelve years old.

'Why do my powers need to be pushed away like this?'

Then, the two psychics were hit with projections of the girl's memories . . . of how when her mutation had manifested, she'd caused her mother to be caught in a fatal accident. The sight of her powers was something to behold for the two telepaths.

"How interesting," Cassandra breathed. "A mutant . . . a child no older than twelve. She thinks her powers are a curse. Her father only has such small ideas. He cannot comprehend what it is that she can do, so he fears her."

"And what humans fear, they always seek to destroy," Nathaniel breathed. "I think that we should give the child some enlightenment about her special gift."

"I can concur with that, my love," Cassandra breathed as she reached over to stroke her lover's face. Turning his head so that he could face her, she rose to the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Essex's arms wrapped around her tightly as he leaned into the passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren, Cassandra, Nathaniel, and Killgrave were planning to make Nova Roma into a place where they would be able to keep their agenda moving forward.

The four young men and women stared out at the sight of Nova Roma before them, not quite knowing what was about to happen. However, with Killgrave still having a strong, telepathic hold on their minds, they would do as Cassandra and Essex said, without question.

Cassandra and Essex proceeded to break away from their moment of passion, and turning to face Blink and Jean.

"Blink, we need you to teleport me, Jean, and Zebadiah into the city of Nova Roma. Between the three of us, with our telepathy, we will no doubt be able to enter the city undetected," Cassandra said.

"Wouldn't the guards of this country take notice?" asked Clarice.

"They may be mystics with knowledge of magic, but their understanding of mutation isn't refined enough for them to resist telepathy," said Cassandra. "Now, create a portal, and allow us inside."

Blink nodded, and she proceeded to form a portal to allow Cassandra, Jean, and Killgrave into the heart of the city. Stepping through the portal, Cassandra and Killgrave proceeded to telepathically cause all citizens of Nova Roma to freeze in their tracks. Telepathy as strong as theirs would no doubt be able to make any mere man stop as time and space froze. Cassandra nodded at Jean.

"Jean, remember what you are capable of. Why don't you make these citizens not see us? Remember what I taught you," Cassandra whispered into the ear of her "daughter."

"Yes, mother," Jean whispered, and with that said, she forcefully, telepathically, made all citizens of Nova Roma not take notice to the three of them as they walked past and towards the temple where Amara Aquilla was located.

The three telepaths walked inside the temple, noticing they had succeeded with making Doctor Steven Strange – the current Sorcerer Supreme – not even take notice to them at all. It was almost as though he did not even know that they were there before his eyes. Typically, he would be considered the most powerful mystic in all of Nova Roma, but even he wasn't able to resist Killgrave, Jean, and Cassandra's telepathy.

"Hello, Amara," whispered Cassandra.

"Who are you?" Amara asked from where she sat on the floor.

"The better question you should be asking is, who are you?" asked Jean, her eyes still glowing a heavy shade of purple as Killgrave continued to hold her under his telepathic control. "Are you that scared little girl who does whatever Daddy tells her to do? Or are you the most powerful individual here in this nation?"

"I don't know," Amara whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But Daddy tells me that . . . that my powers are a curse. I – I hurt people."

"Of course, you could choose to hurt people using your gift," said Cassandra. "Or, rather than hurt people, you can help people truly realize that you are the most powerful individual that they have ever had in this country. With your powers, you can create life. You can create a whole new world, taking magma and turning it into land . . . and from that new land that you create, new life can be formed. Imagine just what it is that you can do when you tap into that power deep inside you. You can be a god who doesn't have to listen to likes of men like this." Cassandra gestured towards Doctor Strange, who was still frozen in place and not taking notice to her, Jean and Killgrave's presence.

"You're being told your power is evil . . . that it makes you bad, because those ideas were created by man with such little spontaneity," Killgrave whispered. "We can teach you what it means to truly accept your gifts. Would you like to have that chance?"

Amara paused, considering this. The twelve-year-old girl had been taught for the past year to suppress her powers . . . that they were a curse. Her father had shoved those ideas into her young mind due to what she had accidentally done.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Yes, you can child," whispered Cassandra. "Just ask Jean here. She was just like you, years ago, feeling weak . . . feeling like she was in a living nightmare. Now, look at her. She is in full control. Why? Because I helped her. Just like I can help you."

Amara closed her eyes. "Okay," she said.

"Come with us," Cassandra whispered, gesturing for Amara to follow her towards Mount Terra.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to REVIEW and be sure to follow and favor to get updates whenever I post, especially since I am trying to post a little more frequently as of now. Also, be sure to check out my series I am co-authoring with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! **


	11. God Complex Part 3

**Chapter 11: God Complex Part 3 **

**Nova Roma – One Year Ago **

"Amara! Amara, what's going on?" cried out Juliana Aquilla from where she and her husband, Lucius, stood in their only daughter's bedroom.

"I – I don't know, Mommy!" Amara cried as a strange, hot-orange glow surrounded her fingertips and her hair seemed to morph into a form of flames.

For the past few months or so, Amara had been experiencing strange, random hot flashes, something that wasn't normal for a girl her age. Then, recently in the past month, the hot flashes turned to seizures that would occur on and off.

Amara's father may have been Nova Roma's leader, but even he was at a loss for words. He could hardly begin to comprehend what was occurring with his only child. Never once had this happened to anyone before.

Amara was currently sat up in her bed, panicked as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mass of what appeared to be flames, and her skin was taking on a strange, orange-yellow glow. Each time someone went to touch her, her skin was boiling hot to the touch, as if it were on fire. Her eyes were taking on a hot orange color.

Lucius and Juliana knew now that this was beyond typical pre-teenage puberty.

Nova Roma had never once witnessed anything quite like this. They were not even sure if there was a word for describing what was going on Amara.

While Amara sat up in bed, the strange hot flashes occurring on and off, one of Nova Roma's mystics came rushing into the room, a panicked look upon his features as he came into the room bearing a large book.

"Senator!" he said.

"Roberto," barked Lucius. "Do you have answers as to what is going on with my daughter? What is this? Dark magic?"

"I fear not, Senator," said the mystic, wiping sweat off his brow. "This isn't by any means magic. I – I fear that it may possibly be something far different. Senator, h-have you ever heard of the term "mutation" before?"

Lucius shook his head. "I am not familiar with such terms."

"Well, according to this here, a "mutation" is a form of a substitution or insertion of an extra protein along a DNA strand. It's thought to provide individuals with . . . with _special powers,_" said the mystic.

"Can it be stopped?!" Juliana asked.

"No, I fear that there is no evidence in this book to support such a claim. It occurs at puberty. It cannot be cured. It just happens naturally."

"_Naturally?! _You call that natural? There _must _be something that can stop this from happening to her!" Lucius shouted in worry as he watched his daughter morph back into the form that appeared to look like . . . _lava. _

"I fear that the Nova Romans aren't well-versed on stopping such mutation from happening because this has never occurred here before. Amara is truthfully the first," said the mystic.

Suddenly, the glow around Amara grew more intense in color as her head tilted back. She let out a loud cry of pain.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

As Amara screamed out, the world around them seemed to shake violently as the ground beneath them began crumbling. Looking down, Lucius and Juliana were horrified to see that Amara's bedroom floor was breaking apart, and that magma was flowing in between the cracks, boiling over.

"Amara! Amara, stop it!" cried out Juliana.

"I – I can't!" Amara shouted, her eyes growing wider in shock and surprise as she noticed exactly what it was that she was doing. The magma flowing from the cracks in her bedroom floor continued to bubble and boil over, the large bubbles popping loudly before a violent burst of lava exploded from her fingertips. Unfortunately, for Juliana, Amara's hands had been aimed towards her direction.

The burst of lava flowed out heavily as it shot towards Amara's mother, blasting as it hit Juliana and slammed her into the wall. The hot, liquid rock flowed heavily over Juliana's body as severe burns began to form over her.

"AMARA, STOP!" shouted Lucius. "YOU'RE KILLING YOUR MOTHER! STOP IT, NOW!"

Amara let out another loud scream as tears filled her eyes. Before she knew it, it stopped.

Unfortunately for Amara, the image she was forced to stare at left her nothing short of horrified.

Her mother's body was encased against the wall due to the lava having hardened around her. Her skin was covered in third-degree burns, having damaged the tissue completely. From what Amara and her father could tell, her mother wasn't breathing.

Amara's eyes continued to fill with tears as her hands cupped over her mouth. Only one thought could run through her mind:

'I . . . I'm a monster!'

* * *

**Mount Terra – Present Day**

"Why am I up on Mount Terra? What's the point in being here?" asked Amara asked she stood at the edge of Mount Terra.

"Mount Terra, according to the Nova Romans, is a dormant volcano, no?" asked Cassandra in a breathy tone of voice as she leaned a hand onto Amara's shoulder gently. "Just imagine how much power it is that you possess, child. Just imagine, if you can awaken this volcano and make it erupt. What you can do . . . you can create a whole new world for mutants everywhere. You can be part of changing the entire world."

"H – How would I do that?" asked Amara.

"Just tap into your powers," whispered Essex softly. "Just center yourself, and feel it. Cassandra and Zebadiah will help you by slowly unblocking your gifts. Just open your mind."

Amara closed her eyes, nodding. More than anything, she had her hesitations about doing this. However, on the other hand, the thought of embracing her gifts and no longer being embarrassed by them was such a liberating thought for the young girl. There was something about it that was so tempting to give into.

Slowly, before she knew it, she felt the mystical blocks on her powers being lifted, one by one by Cassandra and Zebadiah. Doctor Steven Strange had seriously underestimated the strength of telepathic mutant powers. Nobody in Nova Roma understood that magic was only a temporary solution to various weaknesses.

Turning to his "children", Essex said, "Scott, Jean, Rogue, Warren . . . I need the four of you to guard this area. We do not want any intruders as Amara taps into her potential to build us something better than what the bitter cold Antarctica has to offer us."

"Yes, Father," the four young mutants said. Jean, Warren and Rogue rose into the air, while Scott began climbing down the mountain to go into the jungles of Brazil.

On Amara's side, Cassandra and Zebadiah kept their focus on unblocking her powers. With each mystical block removed from the girl's mind, Amara could feel that she was tapping further and further into her powers, to the point where her entire body turned into a form of liquid rock that was scorching hot. Her body was a shade of orange, and her eyes were glowing intensely. Her hair seemed to be made of flames as she could hear that Mount Terra was erupting. The ground around her was shaking and starting to crumble violently. That was when Cassandra issued her telepathic command towards Jean.

'Jean, form a telekinetic shield around Scott. The volcano is about to erupt. He will need all the protection that he can get,' Cassandra ordered.

'Yes, Mother.' Jean's eyes glowed a shade of hot orange as she formed a telekinetic bubble around Scott, who was down on the ground in the jungles still. Jean flew towards the city of Nova Roma, staying outside and playing a telekinetic shield around the entire perimeter of the nation. Warren flew out towards the ocean, observing that the oceans were bubbling, as if they were going to boiling point. Amara's powers were so powerful, she was in the process of causing an entire island to form out in the oceans between South America and Africa.

And as Amara was doing this, Cassandra and Zebadiah went deep into her mind, controlling it slowly but surely to block away . . . memories of her having met them and Jean earlier.

'It's best that she remembers as little as possible . . .' Cassandra thought.

'I can concur with that, my love,' Essex replied seductively.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Charles Xavier's Study **

To say the life for Charles Francis Xavier was one of being in solitude up until a few years ago would be an understatement.

Being a mutant himself, Charles had found it hard for most of his childhood to find an individual that he could relate to. That was mostly because mutants at the time had been mostly unknown to the world. Nobody still quite understood what mutation was. However, he was getting the sensation that maybe, just maybe, they were on the path to people finding out the truth.

Humanity had found out the truth not long ago.

Charles Xavier had always envisioned his home he'd grown up in his entire life to be a haven for all mutants. He'd envisioned it to be a place where he could give mutant children a home . . . especially those who struggled with knowing their place in the world. Having struggled with that himself for most of his adolescence, he wanted nothing more than to help those who were like him.

And he had managed to successfully start that when he had found one of his first "X-men" – a group of mutant teenagers he'd brought together so that they could learn to live in peace in the real world. He'd found Alexander Summers, his legal ward, in an orphanage in Alaska, when Alex was twelve years old. Alex had been in the orphanage for nearly a year when his mutation of blasting concussive, energy blasts from his hands and chest. It was that incident that Xavier had found his adoptive son with the help of a special computer he'd created called "Cerebro", which helped expand his telepathy. It also helped that Alex had clicked right away with Xavier's "goddaughter" Lorna Dane – the youngest daughter of his former friend, Erik Lehnsherr.

Lorna had left her father's side by choice. Erik had lost faith in humanity long before Charles' cousin, Cassandra, had. In fact, after Lorna had witnessed her father raising her older siblings, Wanda and Pietro, to become soldiers in taking down government buildings to try and prove a point that mutants and humans would never be able to live peacefully, Lorna had run away and had turned to Charles. Since then, Charles had raised Lorna and cared for her like she was one of his own, with the help of his ex-girlfriend, Moira MacTaggart, by his side. It was through Moira that they had managed to get more recruits to make up the "X-men."

Since Lorna and Alex had joined the institute, other members had come. Thirty-year-old Hank McCoy had been a teacher at Bayville High School in Bayville, New York when his mutation had been discovered. As a result, Charles had sought Hank out and offered to give him a teaching position at the institute. Hank – given his mutation granted him with enhanced strength, and overly large hands and feet – could hardly refuse such an opportunity. Plus, it allowed him to act as the institute's doctor.

Other recruits included Chicago native Kitty Pryde, and her boyfriend, Bobby Drake, a teenager from Massachusetts who had run away from home because he'd been afraid of causing danger to his family. Others also included Peter Rasputin, African orphan Ororo Munroe, and Moira's adoptive daughter Rahne Sinclair. Additionally, they had a teacher in Logan Howlett, who had been a victim of a heinous organization known as the "Weapon X" program.

Together, these individuals made up the first class of the X-men.

Charles had wished for years that his cousin, Cassandra, could see he was truly making progress. However, Cassandra had lost hope of peace ever since the occurrence of 9/11. She'd made her choice when she ran away from the institute – the place that had been her home all her life.

Now, as Charles Xavier sat in his office, he couldn't help but reflect on how his students had been exposed to the world as mutants.

They had been defending themselves against giant, towering robots now known to the world as "Sentinels." While their intentions had been good, it had been Erik – his old friend – who had caused it to escalate. After the battle was over, however, Charles could feel Lorna's rage against her father for making things worse for mutants everywhere.

Now, his students were going to need to face the music the next day at Empire State High School – the high school that they all attended which was in Westchester. He understood thoroughly what this was going to mean for his students. It meant needing to deal with pure discrimination and hatred from classmates who did not understand.

As Charles sat there in his office, however, his moment of quiet was interrupted by Hank McCoy, who came into the room bearing a serious expression on his face.

"Charles," he said. "I was in the Cerebro room doing some programming for it when it seemed to have picked up on mutant activity. I think it'd be wise to check it out and see what's occurring."

"Thank you, Henry," Charles said, nodding as he began to maneuver his wheelchair so that he could go down to the sublevels on the institute to use the Cerebro computer. With all his students working out in the "Danger Room" with Logan and Ororo – who had graduated from being student to teacher – he knew that they were working out much held-in aggression and frustration.

Charles proceeded to enter the Cerebro room, nodding at Hank to turn on the computer as he placed the helmet onto his head. Closing his eyes, he focused onto the mutant signature Hank had said shown up.

As Charles searched and searched, finally, he came across the mind of the young mutant – Amara Aquilla – but there was something odd.

There seemed to be a telepathic interference occurring with the young mutant, as if she were deeply under someone else's control. However, he buried his thoughts about _whom _was possibly controlling the child into the back of his mind.

He didn't want to think it could be a possibility.

"Hank," Charles said. "Prepare the jet, and gather the team. I want only the experienced X-men for this mission. I want Logan, Lorna, Alex, Ororo, and Peter. I wish for you to stay behind with Rahne, Bobby, and Kitty."

"Are you certain you do not want the entire team for this, Charles?" asked Hank.

"Yes, Henry," Charles said. "I've got the sense that this girl is being mind-controlled by somebody . . . I just hope that I am wrong about whom."

As Charles continued to venture towards the hanger where they kept the SR-77 Blackbird, he knew that there wasn't much he could do to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. The mere notion of confronting his cousin in the location known as Nova Roma was something that he knew he'd never be fully prepared for at all. However, he had very little time to think about what was to occur relatively soon when his best X-men appeared before his eyes.

Alex, Lorna, Peter, Logan and Ororo stood there in full uniform, having already been dressed for the Danger Room session. They were all wearing their individual uniforms that all had red "X" detail in some capacity. Alex was in his navy-blue uniform, his cowl pulled up over his head. Lorna stood at his side loyally, her long, flowing, dark brown hair standing out against her mint green trench coat and hunter green bodysuit, her red "X" locket around her neck. Peter was in his full, metal form and black and silver uniform. Ororo was dressed in her black bodysuit and cape, her bobbed white hair and electric blue eyes sticking out against her ebony skin. And lastly was Logan, who was wearing his orange and black "Wolverine" uniform, his adamantium claws extracted.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Alex asked.

"Indeed, Alex," Charles said. "We must head towards the nation known as Nova Roma. There's . . . an anomaly occurring there that we must attend to."

"I thought that place only existed in mythology textbooks," said Ororo, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it exists, Storm."

"What's happening there that we need to be worried about?" asked Peter, crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"I shall tell you on the way," Charles told them. "All that I can say, however, is that the reason why this anomaly is occurring is due to a young mutant named Amara Aquilla being under a significantly strong mind control. Though I cannot say for certain who, because whoever is controlling her is blocking me out."

"Alright, let's go everyone," said Alex, speaking in his "commander" voice as he looked over at Lorna, who grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly to reassure him.

* * *

**Mount Terra – Forty-Five Minutes Later**

For nearly an hour or so, Amara Aquilla had been placed under the heavy mind-control of Zebediah Killgrave and Cassandra Nova, her powers growing stronger than they ever had before.

At this point, she had caused the dormant volcano in Nova Roma to erupt, lava flowing heavily from the volcano as she shifted tectonic plates deep underneath the ocean floor to create . . . something new.

Miles away, under Warren's gaze, he witnessed as a new land formed, coming up from the Carribean Ocean. It was something that he could hardly dare to believe that he was witnessing. Nonetheless, it was a mesmerizing sight to behold. However, the heavy control on his mind was still strong as Killgrave kept the telepathic grasp.

As for the others, Jean Grey was in a state of being mesmerized as well as she watched the earth underneath her move about. She kept Scott however in a telekinetic bubble to protect him from not just the moving tectonic plates and the flowing lava from the volcano that Amara was controlling.

Up at the top of Mount Terra, Amara continued to tap deeper and deeper into her powers, creating something brand new. The young child never once thought that she would be capable of something so brilliant. In fact, she even took pleasure in the sight before her eyes even if she was being mind-controlled by Cassandra and Killgrave.

'That's right Amara . . . that's right. Continue to create a whole new world for mutants everywhere. Continue to show the world what is to come for the world in terms of the evolution of the world. Show your small-minded father and all those who attempted at controlling you that you are doing what they never had the courage to do. Embrace it . . . accept it . . .' Cassandra kept telling Amara as the girl continued to tap in even deeper.

"She's living up to her destiny," Killgrave whispered.

"Indeed," said Essex with a twisted smile. However, the three were suddenly snapped out of their illusion at the sound of a jet flying overhead. As Cassandra scanned the minds of those onboard, she couldn't help but feel displeased at who was onboard.

"It appears my darling cousin has come to intervene," she couldn't help but snarl out in anger.

"What?" asked Essex in shock, a glare coming over his features. "How? How does he know?"

"You've seen the news. He's the ring-leader of what's being called the "X-men", Nathaniel," Cassandra snapped.

"Can this still be salvaged, Cassandra?" asked Killgrave in a demanding tone.

"Yes, yes it can. What we must do is completely erase Amara's memories of ever meeting us. That's the first step," Cassandra said, looking over at Killgrave. "Additionally, we need Blink to teleport us all back to the lab. We cannot leave a trace of ourselves behind here. I shall summon the children, and tell them we are returning home. Amara here has already fulfilled what we needed out of her. My cousin, he can do whatever he wants with her, as far as I am concerned. With her, I do not give a damn. As long as she doesn't hold onto any memory of these events, we are safe. Trust me." Cassandra's eyes burned with determination.

"What about the jet?" asked Killgrave.

"We can always come back for it," Cassandra snapped. "Trust me, Zebadiah! Have you ever doubted me once before?"

"No, no, of course not, Cassandra," Zebadiah said with a shake of his head as he and Cassandra proceeded to block away Amara's memories of having met with him, Cassandra and Jean. However, they did continue to make sure that she allowed the lava to flow heavily from the volcano and that she kept the tectonic plates in the Earth moving. If she was using her powers, it would keep the X-men at bay from their plans.

Slowly but certainly, Zebadiah and Cassandra blocked away Amara's memories, while also planting in her subconsciousness an order to continue using her powers. Then, Cassandra telepathically called forth her "children."

'Jean, Warren, Rogue, Scott, come to Mount Terra! We are going home. Blink, bring us back home to Antarctica,' ordered Cassandra in a commanding voice.

'Yes, Mother,' all four said, before they arrived before their "parents".

Blink instantly opened a bright purple portal, and with that, Jean, Scott, Warren, Rogue, Nathaniel, and Cassandra all returned home with Blink and Zebadiah following behind them closely.

They knew the less their "children" knew, the better.

Meanwhile, in the X-jet, the X-men - which consisted of Professor X, Havok, Polaris, Wolverine, Storm, and Colossus - were flying towards Mount Terra just as Essex and Cassandra escaped with their "children." As Havok took in the chaos surrounding the supposedly dormant volcano, he could not help but feel a sense of shock running through his body.

"You should have brought Bobby along for this mission, Professor," said Havok as he unstrapped himself from the pilot's chair, grabbing onto Lorna's hand so that she could fly them towards the volcano which was erupting heavily, lava spewing out.

"Alex, I just need you to try and get close to her. You of all people understand what it is like to be out of control of your abilities," said the professor.

"That's the thing, Chuck," said Wolverine. "She appears very _in _control. That's what's fucking terrifying about this."

"I understand that, Logan. But Storm can handle it. So Storm, please cool things down."

"That can be arranged, Professor." Storm's eyes turned a shade of white as she darkened the clouds to form a heavy snowstorm to cool off the flowing lava from the volcano.

"Exemplary job, Storm," said the professor. "Alright, my X-men. Go, and put a stop to Amara. I will try to get into her mind and free her from the mind-control."

"You heard the boss, everyone! Come on!" Polaris shouted, opening the side entrance to the jet and she and Alex jumped out of the plane, flying towards Amara. Polaris also used her powers to lug Colossus along with them so that he could tackle Amara down to the ground. Thanks to Storm's powers, she was cooling the atmosphere significantly to the point where the lava was freezing in place.

Polaris threw Colossus towards Amara, causing him to crash into the younger girl as he tackled her down.

"NOW PROFESSOR!" shouted Havok.

'Amara . . . Amara . . . child, you must listen to me. Focus on my voice. Your mind is being controlled. I need you to look at what you are doing,' Professor X said to the younger girl telepathically. 'Allow me to clear it up for you, so you can see what it is you have been doing, child.'

As Polaris, Havok and Colossus surrounded Amara as the glow around her small form lessened significantly. Her eyes stopped glowing as she started panting heavily as Wolverine and Storm came down to join the four of them.

As Amara took in what it was that she had done, she could hardly help but feel a physical sense of sickness come over her as tears welled in her eyes.

"W-What did I do?" she asked them. "W-What happened?"

"You were having yer mind controlled, kiddo," Wolverine told her, extending a hand forth to help the young girl up to her feet. "It happens to the best of us, darlin'."

"How?" Amara asked.

"Well, what do you remember happening?" asked Polaris, kneeling at the girl's side.

"I-I don't remember," Amara stammered.

"It's okay. Just come back with us and we can help you," said Havok.

However, as he took in the significant damage that had been caused, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. The fact that this young girl had been mind-controlled and didn't remember how or why she had done what she did, it was something that brought him a residual feeling of sickness in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't help but wonder if something deeper was going on.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to REVIEW, favor, and follow for more if you want updates on this story. Also, please be sure to check out my series I have been co-authoring with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! Excelsior! **


	12. Sinister Perplexities

**A/N:**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing on Chapter 11:**

**MarvelMaster616 –**

**You are absolutely right, my friend. Xavier isn't someone who can easily be deceived even if it is his cousin and Sinister pulling the strings. As much as he may want to deny it, he knows somehow deep down that Cassandra is involved. He just doesn't know how deeply she is in. What happened with Amara isn't something Xavier is easily going to sweep under the rug and ignore. **

**Captain Photon – **

**Glad that you enjoyed seeing the X-men and Nathaniel and Cassandra's teams collide for the first time. Alex's backstory was one I did out of homage to X-Men Apocalypse, which is ironically my favorite X-Men movie along with Dark Phoenix and Days of Future Past. I felt having Alex be older than Scott would be considerably refreshing for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sinister Perplexities**

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Professor Xavier's Office**

For over two hours, Charles Xavier sat in his study, his hands placed on either side of Amara Aquilla's head as he tried to clear her mind. However, whatever mental blocks had been placed on the girl's mind were tighter than Fort Knox; from what he could sense, there were over hundreds of blocks that had been placed.

Whoever had placed the blocks on Amara's mind, they didn't want to be known. Her memories of what she had done and how she had done it had been stripped away completely.

Leaning against the doorway to Xavier's office, Alex Summers and Lorna Dane watched on in concern. Lorna's fingers brushed through her thick, dark hair as she watched the professor work on Amara. However, as she watched, she could sense that her godfather was on the verge of giving up.

Finally, Xavier released Amara's head from his hands.

"Amara, my deepest apologies, but whatever blocks had been placed upon your mind, I cannot break them. Whoever placed them there clearly does not wish to make themselves known," he told her.

Amara rubbed her aching head with a heavy sigh as Alex walked over to lean a hand onto her arm.

"Alex, would you mind taking Amara down to the medical bay to be examined by Hank?" Charles asked.

"C'mon, Amara," Alex whispered, guiding the girl out of the room with his hand on the small of her back. However, despite Alex no longer being present in the room, Lorna did not leave.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Professor," Lorna said. "Just because Amara's memories are blocked doesn't mean her memories won't return eventually."

"I understand that, Lorna. I just do not wish for her to experience what Logan has gone through at the hands of Weapon X. Whoever had stripped away his memories made sure he had no recollection of his previous life," Charles whispered. "I do not wish for Amara to experience anything similar to what Logan has been going through these past years."

"I understand that, Professor," Lorna said softly. "However, I am sure that the answers you seek will come soon enough."

"Indeed. I just hope that . . . that what I suspect isn't true," Xavier whispered, closing his eyes as his thoughts drifted to his cousin, Cassandra.

For years, Cassandra had held onto bitterness towards humanity especially for the discrimination she had faced at the hands of humans. She seeked revenge in ways that were deceitful and manipulative. She was willing to do whatever it took to manipulate those who were vulnerable. As long as she was capable of using people for personal gain, she was more than willing to.

"What are you hoping isn't true, Professor?" Lorna asked. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Lorna," Charles whispered. "Why don't you go on up to your bedroom and start your homework? Afterall, you have school tomorrow."

"Sure, Professor," Lorna said, nodding.

Watching his goddaughter leave the room, Charles couldn't help but feel a sensation of guilt that he wasn't more honest with her. He'd only told Lorna, Alex, and his other X-men as much as they needed to know. He'd told them about his abusive relationship he'd had with his stepbrother, Cain Marko.

However, never once had he told them about Cassandra, his estranged cousin. So many times, he'd tried reaching out to Cassandra and allowing her to know that he did care about her. However, every time he tried; Cassandra somehow managed to find a new way to push him away. He hadn't contacted her since the day she'd walked out the door on September 11th, 2001. She'd made it very clear to him where she stood, and what her viewpoint on humanity was.

Though that did not mean by any means he hadn't tried searching for her. A huge part of the reason why he'd built Cerebro was out of effort to find his cousin and bring her home. But Cassandra was stuck in her own ways and insisted that she did not have a home at all.

Closing his eyes, Xavier could hardly help himself as he slowly turned his head to look at a photograph of himself and Cassandra from when they were young children. It was in black and white, but it was an image of a time where things were simpler for them. Growing up, Cassandra had been like a sister to him. Knowing the fact that he had lost her left a deeper hole within his heart.

'God, Cassandra, I am so sorry that you have lost hope,' he thought as a single tear somehow managed to leak past his eye.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Jean's Room **

Cassandra Nova sat at the bedside of Jean Grey for over an hour, making sure to keep her completely unconscious by not just knocking her out with a sedative, but also knocking her out psychically.

After having lost Nova Roma and Amara Aquilla, Cassandra could not help but feel tinged with bitterness as she sat at Jean's bedside, blocking away memories from her "daughter's" mind. She knew the less her "children" knew, the better. The last thing Cassandra and Nathaniel wanted was for Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Warren to learn their true intentions.

Jean's face was smoothed out in her unconscious state of mind. The gentle rise and fall of her chest were a signal of knowing that she was in a deep sleep as Cassandra kept a hand to Jean's forehead.

Cassandra could see as she looked deeply inside Jean's mind memories. She could see the memories of Jean's abusive childhood that continued to give her nightmares. But beyond that, she could also see the memories of Nova Roma.

Those were the very memories she wanted to make sure were kept away.

'It's best that they do not know,' she thought as she continued to block Jean's memories with block upon block.

After a thousand blocks later, Cassandra felt satisfied that Jean wasn't going to suspect anything.

Placing a gentle kiss upon Jean's forehead, Cassandra sauntered out of the bedroom and moved onto Scott's bedroom.

Sitting on Scott's bed, she smoothed her hand through his thick hair, before whispering, "It's best that you do not know."

Cassandra closed her eyes, and placed the same mental blocks onto Scott's mind she had placed upon Jean's.

Looking deeply inside Scott's mind while he continued to remain in an unconscious state, Cassandra pulled out a needle and injected the sedative into Scott's neck to ensure he stayed in a deep sleep. Luckily, the sedative took immediate effect, and Cassandra proceeded to do to Scot the same she did to Jean.

Looking in Scott's memories, she could see his memories of the plane crash that killed his mother and father. However, she knew she wanted to fortify the blocks she'd placed onto his mind previously.

She needed to ensure Scott did not know that his older brother, Alex, was alive.

'The less that he knows, the better off he will be,' Cassandra thought as she leaned over, kissing Scott on the forehead before she proceeded to block his memories of what had occurred in Nova Roma. Stroking his hair, each block was placed on his mind.

"You cannot know the truth yet, my son," she whispered, her lips pursed slightly before she rose from Scott's bed to go to Warren's bedroom.

She proceeded to do the same to Warren, entering his room and giving him his sedative to ensure a deep sleep would occur. As she blocked Warren's memories, she wore a bitter smile.

"The truth will one day come to you, my beautiful Archangel," she whispered, her fingers stroking Warren's forehead as she continued to block everything from Nova Roma away. "Though today is not the day . . . not yet, anyway. But I promise, one day, you will be crowned as ruler of the world. Those humans . . . your own father, they couldn't even begin to comprehend what it was that you were capable of. They were pathetically afraid. Soon enough, they will know. They will know. I promise."

Rising from Warren's bed, Cassandra walked out of the room slowly before making her journey to Rogue's bedroom. Entering Rogue's bedroom, she could see Rogue was asleep from the psychic knockout Cassandra had given her earlier. Distinguishing the last sedative as she gave it to Rogue, Cassandra sat on Rogue's bed, and placed a hand onto the girl's forehead.

"It's a true shame," Cassandra whispered. "For years, your father saw you as nothing but a useless, worthless plaything to satisfy his lust for you, Rogue. I wish that he were here to see the woman you have become. You've become stronger, faster, better, than anything he ever could have been. He hated the idea of you having power; he needed to be the one to have power over you to show you he needed to feel important. You are far more special than that, darling." Cassandra stroked Rogue's hair as she continued to block Rogue's memories of what had occurred in Brazil.

"You must not know yet, child," Cassandra continued to muse. "But one day, you will. One day, you will rule the world. I promise you that."

Once Rogue's memories were blocked, Cassandra proceeded to walk out of the bedroom and saunter down the hallway seductively towards Nathaniel's office. Wearing a sensual smile on her lips, Cassandra walked into the office, her eyes telling her lover all that needed to be said.

Nathaniel returned Cassandra's sensual gaze, walking over and grabbing her wrist to take her to their bedroom. Closing the door, the two lovers collided with a passionate kiss, Cassandra's tongue finding its way into Nathaniel's mouth.

Her hands massaged their way across Nathaniel's chest as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. His hands made their way to her shirt, and they proceeded to strip one another naked as Nathaniel allowed his mind to be blown open to Cassandra as they made a journey towards their bed.

"We might have not succeeded conquering Nova Roma, darling. Nevertheless, love, Amara Aquilla did achieve something. She built a whole new island . . . we just need a few _preparations _to make it an island we desire. Then, we can have something for us, so that we no longer need to hide from this world. Mutants will be _known._ They will be given the respect that is long overdue," Nathaniel breathed to Cassandra in between kisses as they lay naked underneath the sheets. Cassandra got up and straddled over Nathaniel's form, before sliding down and proceeding to kiss as they passionately, erratically entered one another.

Their naked flesh collided with one another as they celebrated their small victory. Erotic, sensual thoughts filled their minds as Nathaniel opened his mind to his lover. Moans of pleasure filled the air until they finally finished their passionate love-making.

Staring deeply into one another's eyes, the two sinister lovers smiled widely at one another.

They knew that they were slowly on the path to changing the world.

"I must ask though, my darling," Cassandra breathed. "What about the other thing?"

"That will come later, my love," Essex whispered. "Now is not the time. We must begin the first stage. Of course, Nova Roma was only the beginning. Nonetheless, it does not mean we are by any means finished. We will, no doubt, change everything for mutants. I promise."

Cassandra nodded, leaning in a kissing Essex a little more passionately, her hands traveling to carve his face.

'I love you, darling,' Cassandra projected to him.

'And I love you, my beautiful Cassandra,' Nathaniel told her in return, kissing her back with just as much passion as Cassandra was kissing him.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Alex Summers' Room**

For Alexander Summers, he was used to nightmares.

He'd had to deal with insomnia and bad dreams since he was a child, even before Professor Xaiver had signed the papers and adopted him.

However, that did not mean they were by any means easy to deal with.

After the Nova Roma mission, Alex felt the aches and pains reminding him of just how difficult the mission had been on not just him, but all the X-men. So, after having brought Amara down to the medical bay to be examined by Hank, he'd decided to lie down in his bed and rest, knowing he'd need the sleep especially since he had a day of studies the next day. He knew, however, it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows for Lorna and the others, who were still attending high school and would be facing an onslaught of prejudice the next day when they returned.

However, Alex's rest didn't stay peaceful.

In his sleep, he was bombarded by a series of images, causing him to thrash about in his deep sleep as sweat began to pour down his face, causing his clothing to stick to his body like second skin.

It was always the same nightmare, every time.

It was of the plane crash that had separated him from his little brother. However, it seemed to be a lot more than just that.

He was confronted with images of Scott seeing nothing but pure red . . . he could see startling images of Scott isolated in an orphanage. However, what was more disturbing for the young man was that he kept seeing strange images of other things, such as a pair of sinister, glowing red eyes.

"S-Scott . . . Scottie," he groaned in his sleep, his blankets tightening around his body as if they were suffocating him. "N-No . . . no, Scott!"

He was confronted with more confusing images that haunted his already troubled sleep. He gasped loudly as he moaned, twisting and turning underneath the sheets.

"Scott . . . no, Scott!" he moaned again.

Entering her boyfriend's bedroom, Lorna was bombarded with the image of her distressed boyfriend tossing and turning about in his sleep. His breath was hitching violently, and he was moaning, tears pouring from his closed eyes and mixing with the sweat streaking his face. His breath was hitching badly as Lorna rushed to his side to try and wake him up.

"Alex," she whispered frantically. "C'mon, baby, wake up! Alex!"

Alex let out another incoherent scream in his sleep. Of course, Lorna had seen Alex have his share of nightmares. When he'd first arrived to the institute, he'd struggled with PTSD from the plane crash that separated him from his brother and made him lose his mother and father. They'd shared many nights together where they shared horror stories regarding nightmares. It made their friendship something easy to develop. Becoming lovers was something that came down the road.

As Alex continued to toss and turn about in his unsettling sleep, Lorna desperately tried to shake him awake again.

"Alex, baby wake up!" Lorna cried. "Come on, Alex!"

As Lorna continued to try and waken her distressed boyfriend, Logan came running into the room with Ororo, claws extracted from his fists as he sniffed the air, checking for any disturbances. Noticing Alex's distressed state, Logan ran forth and grabbed Alex by his shoulders, shaking the younger man violently.

"ALEX! Wake up! Yer having a nightmare, kid!"

"SCOTT!" With one last distressed scream, Alex burst awake, gasping violently for air and landing in Lorna's open arms which closed around him, her fingers running up and down his back in a soothing way as the professor came into the room.

"Alex, is everything alright?" asked the professor.

Alex continued to gasp shakily as he shuddered in Lorna's arms. Lorna closed her eyes, running fingers through her boyfriend's sweaty hair lovingly.

"I can take it from here, Professor," Lorna whispered. "Just give us some space."

Everyone nodded, and exited the room. Lorna continued to stand there, comforting her boyfriend as he gasped out of effort to catch his breath.

Finally, after about five minutes, Alex finally caught his breath and broke away from Lorna's arms, but it didn't stop Lorna from gentle caressing his cheeks to wipe away his tears. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as her hands touched his neck.

"Can you talk to me about it?" she murmured.

Alex took a couple deep breaths, nodding slightly. "Yeah," he murmured back to her. "It - It was about my brother. Something . . . Something's not right, Lorna. I - I can feel it. Don't ask me how, I just know."

"What'd you see?" Lorna whispered, holding his cheeks in her hands. "C'mon, talk to me."

"I don't know what I saw," Alex whispered. "Okay? Is that good enough for you?"

"What do you mean you do not know?" whispered Lorna.

"Lorna, babe, these nightmares, they're just a part of me," Alex whispered, one of his hands catching Lorna's hand which was stroking his face lovingly.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time since you've had dreams this graphic," Lorna whispered.

"I'm okay, Lorna, I promise," Alex whispered, tilting his head up and kissing her gently. "Believe me. I'm alright."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Just know whatever you need I am always here." Lorna kissed his sweaty forehead, and patted his cheek one last time, before exiting the room to leave her boyfriend with his thoughts.

As Alex sat up in his bed, he could not help but reflect upon the dream he had had. It had been of Scott, but the images that had flashed in his mind were images that he could not begin to give a description for. Ripping his sweaty shirt off over his head, Alex grabbed a fresh shirt and went to his bathroom, splashing ice cold water onto his face.

'God, Scott,' he thought. 'Wherever you are . . . I just . . . I think about you every Goddamn day.'

"What the hell was that dream?" he asked aloud as he shook his head, as though to clear it. "Maybe . . . no, it's impossible."

But deep down, Alex knew it wasn't impossible.

He knew what he saw in his dream.

His little brother was out there, somewhere. Something bad was happening to Scott.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to REVIEW, follow, and favor for more. And be sure to go and check out my story I am doing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! **


	13. Message of Power

**A/N**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**Trust me, what Cassandra and Essex have got planned for their "children" is far from noble. They're determined to protect what they are trying to achieve as they try to become rulers over the world. And if that means blocking memories from Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue, Cassandra will do it. It's just a way to further develop a bond with the four of them by means to manipulate them further. With Alex, he senses that his little brother is still alive. Just because he doesn't know where Scott is, doesn't mean he does not feel in his gut that Scott is alive. **

**Captain Photon – **

**Just wait until you see what's to come next, my friend. **

**Also, be sure to support my story that I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! Excelsior, and review! I . . . NEED . . . REVIEWS! – **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Message of Power**

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Xavier's Study **

"Professor, I know that it sounds crazy. I know that it's impossible, but somehow, I just know," Alex Summers said as he sat on the couch in Xavier's office with Logan Howlett and Hank McCoy leaned against the doorframe.

"How would he possibly know, Charles? I mean, the reports indicated that Alex's brother died in the plane crash," said Hank. "And Alex, did you see Scott go down after you fell?"

"No, no I didn't," Alex said, rubbing his head. "But that dream I'd had . . . I just can't shake the feeling that there's more to it. All I remember, after having woken up in the hospital, was the hospital staff telling me they hadn't found my brother's body. But just because they did not find him doesn't mean there isn't the possibility that he _could_ be alive."

The room fell silent at that. However, Hank, Logan, and the professor all understood that Alex was correct.

"You could potentially be right, Alex," said Charles. "But are you sure that you wish to investigate this? Because I do not want for you, to build up hope, and end up leaving with a sense of disappointment."

"I'd rather try than not try at all," Alex said. "Professor, I want you to read my mind."

"Alex," said the professor.

"No, Professor. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you," declared Alex. "I need this. I need a sense of closure. I hadn't gotten that in years. Please."

"Alright," Charles whispered. "What do you want me to find?"

"I just want you to see the nightmare I'd had earlier," Alex insisted. "I just need you to create your own judgement based around what it is that you see. You tell me what it is you think it means."

Charles nodded. "As you wish." With that said, Charles placed his hands on either side of Alex's head and mentally prepared himself to enter Alex's mind.

Alex leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, opening his mind to the professor as he gave Charles the permission to see what he saw in his dream. As he projected his thoughts towards the professor, Charles could see everything . . .

He could see the images of two boys, a dark-haired one and a blonde-haired one, falling through the air from a burning plane. He could see images of the dark-haired boy at age twelve . . . a burst of bright red exploding . . . a pair of sinister red eyes staring . . .

For Charles Xavier, while he couldn't quite understand what the dream was, from what he could see, he could see more images of what appeared to be Scott Summers . . . it consisted of images of Scott growing older in age . . .

From what he could indicate, Charles sensed what Alex had sensed from his nightmare.

Scott Summers was still out there, somehow alive.

It was nearly impossible. But Charles also knew from experience that nothing was short of impossible. Pulling out of Alex's mind, Charles breathed out a sigh.

"What did you get out of that, Professor?" asked Alex.

"I think . . ." Charles started to say. "I do not entirely know what it means. But I do get the sense that Scott is out there, somewhere."

Alex closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as Ororo came into the office, a bitter expression permeated onto her features.

"What's goin' on, darlin'?" asked Logan, casting Ororo a concerned stare.

"Turn on the news," Ororo said, her eyes filled with fire as the clouds outside turned a dark shade of grey, thunder rumbling as lightning flashed brightly. Her eyes were turning a shade of white as she stared on strongly. "There is something that you must see."

Alex reached for the remote control to the TV in the professor's office, turning on the news. Flashing on the news was an image of Warren Worthington II from Worthington Pharmaceuticals, standing outside the building making an announcement.

"_From this day forward, Worthington Pharmaceuticals is on the verge of a breakthrough to make our cure for mutants approved by the FDA. This cure is for any mutant out there, who wishes to no longer have their mutation because it feels like a great burden on their shoulders. After having seen my son suffer from his own mutation, he'd tried self-harming. After that resort failed, he ran away. I haven't seen him since he ran away. I just . . . I wish for Warren to know, wherever he is, if he is watching, that I created this cure for him. If he still wishes to rid himself of his mutation, he may come on back home," _Warren Jr. said.

"He's serious about this," Ororo said. "Charles, this man is looking to _cure _us! What we are isn't a disease!"

"Calm down, Ororo," Charles told her, going over to lean a hand onto Storm's arm to calm her. Logan came over and gently took the weather witch into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"No! I won't," Ororo spat. "This isn't an illness, Charles. We aren't sick. This goes against everything you've ever taught us. You of all people should be angry about this."

"Come on, Storm," said Hank. "You know nothing is ever going to stop someone from discriminating against us. This is unfortunately one of the many ways, but from what I can tell, this man is doing it because he saw his son suffer through it. He's just trying to do what any parent tries to do, which is what they believe to be the right thing for their child."

"But it's not right," Ororo said, her teeth clenched slightly as Logan tightened his arms around her. Rain began pouring outside.

"Relax, Ororo. I believe the weather stationed called for clear skies," said Alex, going over to his teammate who had been field leader before he'd gotten promoted.

Ororo breathed out a sigh, the skies suddenly clearing outside as Logan kissed her on the top of her head.

"I understand that this upsets you, Storm. Nonetheless, we must continue doing what it is we've been doing these past few years," said Charles. "We succeeded in Nova Roma by saving Amara. That was one of the many successes we've had, and we will continue to prosper. We cannot afford to give up hope, Storm."

Ororo sighed heavily. "Yes, you're right. You're right, Charles. But I just . . . I cannot stand that this is occurring."

"But the exposure of us as mutants only managed to add fuel to that man's fire," said Alex. "And you know who we can blame for this? Magneto. He was the one who made it escalate to this point. He's the one making things worse while we are making the attempt to make things better. So please, Storm, please. Do not allow your anger to get the best of you right now, because you will be no better than Magneto if you allow yourself to stoop that low."

Ororo nodded. "Yes, Alex, I see your point." Ororo pulled out of Logan's arms, sighing. She knew that Alex and the professor were correct. "But what can we do from here?"

"The only thing we can do is hope that more mutants come to the school, and they do not go looking to get cured. We can also hope that parents out there will see the institute as an option for their children," Hank said, passing a hand through his dark hair and pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Nathaniel Essex's Office**

"Do not act as though you haven't seen it coming, Nathaniel," whispered Cassandra, leaning into her lover's chest as she closed her eyes.

"Well, this most certainly is a hinder on our plans for the world," said Essex as he wrapped his arms around his lover firmly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

For the past five minutes, Essex and Cassandra had been watching the news footage of Warren Worthington III's estranged father talking about creating a "mutant cure". They knew instantly that if Warren Jr. succeeded with the cure, he was no doubt going to put Essex and Cassandra's plans for the world in jeopardy.

"Shall we awaken the children?" asked Cassandra, staring up at Essex. "I think what we need to do is send a message to Mr. Worthington. His plans for trying to "cure" us are truly nothing short of pathetic."

"Yes, yes we should. I know you aren't as powerful as Killgrave is, but would you be able to keep the children underneath your telepathic influence long enough for them to do what needs to be done?"

"I believe so. After all, lover, I _have _been working on an invention which should allow me to project my telepathy long-distance," Cassandra breathed.

"Exquisite, Cassandra. You may awaken the children, now, and tell them what their mission is," Essex whispered.

Cassandra nodded, and pulled away from her lover, but not before leaning in and pressing an intoxicating, sensual kiss.

'Jean . . . Scott . . . Warren . . . Rogue, it is time to awaken, children,' Cassandra said.

'Yes, Mother,' Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue replied. Before Essex and Cassandra knew it, their "children" arrived before them, still dressed in uniform from the Nova Roma mission. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren stared back at their "parents" with blank expressions on their faces.

"What do you need us to do, Mother?" Scott asked Cassandra.

"What we need of you is to go to Worthington Pharmaceuticals, and stop the production of the mutant cure," Cassandra whispered. "We do not want anything to hinder us in our plans for evolving and changing the world. Anything that disrupts the natural order of the world is a disgrace. I think it is time your father gets that message, Warren."

"He's not my father. He cast me out," Warren replied automatically.

"Good boy," whispered Nathaniel with a cold smile on his face as Cassandra walked over, placing kisses to each teenager's forehead.

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – One Hour Later **

For the past seven years, Warren Worthington Jr. made it his soul mission to find a solution for mutants who saw their powers as a disease. He'd seen firsthand how deeply mutants could begin feeling ashamed of their mutation, especially after witnessing what had occurred with his only son.

He'd essentially lost Warren two years ago when Warren had been fifteen years old. Warren had just started his freshman year at a fancy prep school in Upstate, New York. However, Warren's mutation had manifested in his dorm room, and he'd resulted to self-harming, trying to cut his wings off because he was so scared of his powers.

Just the sight of Warren alone trying to cut his wings off with a razor blade still brought shivers down Warren Jr.'s spine every time he thought back to that day. Before he could even attempt coming up with a solution to help his child, his son ran away from home.

It was the night Warren III ran away from home that Warren Jr. decided to pay something forward, and he began researching genetic mutation in order to create a cure for mutants. He wanted to make sure that he got FDA approval, so that he could cure any mutant who saw their powers as something to be ashamed of. He also knew parents who had children, would see it as a good option if their child was X-factor positive.

Warren Jr. knew that he was close. He was so close to accomplishing the very thing that he created for his son. As he sat in his office in his pharmaceutical company, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his work.

'We're one step closer,' he thought. 'Hopefully, my son will see. Hopefully, he will see that I've done this to try and help him. He would no longer need to self-harm ever again . . .'

However, Warren Jr. was interrupted from his thoughts when a series of metal shards came flying towards him through the glass window pane, pinning him to the wall.

Opening his eyes, Warren Jr. could see his . . . his _son _standing before him. Though, his son was nearly unrecognizable. He'd grown taller, more muscular, had longer hair, and had metal wings. His eyes were glowing a shade of purple as he stood there with three others behind him.

"You have taken this too far, _father!_" growled Warren III, a cold glare on his face, his jaw clenched in rage.

"W-Warren," Warren Jr. whispered.

"You think you can cure us?" Warren snarled. "You cast me out, and now, you're going around, claiming you created this mutant "cure" for _me? _It was always. About. You!"

"I – I was trying to help you!" Warren Jr. said. "Son –"

"You're not my father," Warren III said coldly. Looking at Jean and Rogue, who were there at his side, he said, "You know what to do." Turning to Scott, he said, "Let's go, and terminate this."

"With pleasure, brother," Scott said, and he and Warren proceeded to exit the office to go and find the lab that produced the cure.

Jean and Rogue, however, had their own agenda at hand as they slowly approached Warren Jr. Rogue took off a glove to expose the skin of her hand, and she reached forward to touch Warren Jr.'s skin.

Warren Jr. could feel his strength slowly seeping out of him. It was almost as though the air was being sucked out of his lungs as he gasped, choking as his eyes widened. Jean's eyes glowed even brighter purple as she began to telepathically torture the older man.

Warren Jr. let out a strangled cry as he began writhing violently, his throat constricting even after Rogue took her hands off him.

'You truly are nothing short of pathetic and _weak, _like the rest of them,' Jean said to him telepathically. 'For years, people had me locked away, because they thought my powers made me evil, insane, and dangerous. They were the dangerous ones; you're no different than they are.'

Warren Jr. let out another strangled scream as Jean probed deeper into his mind, torturing him with images that were unspeakable.

'Shut up,' Jean told him, telepathically making him quiet as she telekinetically clamped his jaw shut. 'It's so much easier to do this, when you aren't screaming.' Telekinetically, she retrieved plastic zip-ties and duct tape. She began to use the zip-ties to tie Warren Jr.'s wrists and ankles together tightly. She used her telekinesis to tear off a piece of duct tape to slam it over Warren Jr.'s mouth to prevent him from making a sound. She then began to unravel more duct tape to tie his knees together, and tie his arms down to his torso.

Jean and Rogue watched in sinister satisfaction at the sight of Warren Jr. laying there, letting out muffled screams and struggling on the floor, whimpering. The two girls laughed callously.

"Nice work there, sugah," Rogue said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Rogue," Jean replied, walking over to the desk and pulling out a piece of paper from a notebook. She pulled out a red pen and wrote, "Mutant rights, now" on it, before walking back over to Warren Jr. She tore off another piece of duct tape and taped the note to Warren Jr.'s forehead.

"The whole world will soon know," Jean declared softly. "Enjoy your little trip, Warren Worthington Jr. You're not coming back."

"MMMMMMMPH!" Warren Jr. screamed out behind the tape gagging him.

"Scream all you wish. They won't hear you," Jean said with a smirk, laughing, before communicating with Cassandra. 'How did I do, Mother?'

'You did an exemplary job, Jean,' Cassandra said.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Down in the labs of Worthington Pharmaceuticals, Scott and Warren were on a mission as they stalked into the room. Warren proceeded to throw a series of metal spikes from his wings towards several tubes labeled "mutant cure".

Scott allowed the red pulsing energy to explode from his eyes as he aimed a perfect shot towards several scientists, killing them instantly.

'We took care of him, Warren,' said Jean telepathically. 'We've got five more minutes left.'

'Yes, Jeannie. Don't worry. Scott and I, we're almost finished here. After this, we'll go back to the plane, and we'll be heading home,' Warren told her as he and Scott continued to destroy the mutant cure samples.

'You are doing an exemplary job, Warren, Scott,' said Cassandra.

'Thanks, Mother. I am glad to know who my real parents are,' Warren said with a smirk as he shredded paper files containing the formula to make more of the mutant cure. 'Alright, I think that is everything, everybody.' Turning to Scott, he said, "Scott, let's head back to dear old Dad's office. I've got one last thing I must do before we make our departure."

Scott nodded, firing one last optic blast beam towards more scientists, instantly killing them, before he and Warren walked out of the lab together. Exiting the lab, Scott fired an optic blast beam towards the ceiling, which allowed an opening to Warren Jr.'s office on the top floor.

Warren grabbed Scott's wrist and flew him up the layers of flooring until they reached Warren Jr.'s office. Warren Jr. was still tied up, gagged, and screaming from the intense telepathic torture Jean had inflicted upon his mind. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared blankly. Warren III knelt towards his father's level, using his metal wings to cut into Warren Jr.'s face. He nodded at Scott to press down on the remote that initiated robot pilot on the plane. The jet rose into the air.

With that said, the four mutants left the office space with bitter smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Nathaniel Essex's Office**

"They succeeded," Cassandra whispered as she wore a strange-looking helmet on her head, which was amplifying her telepathy. She stood up from the seat at the desk in her lover's office, leaning an intoxicating kiss against her lover's lips.

"Yes, yes they did, Cassandra," Nathaniel whispered. "Now, you know the drill. They must not remember any of what they've done. It cannot be in their subconsciousness. We cannot give them a reason to know the truth of what it is we've got planned for the world, yet."

Cassandra nodded, smiling a sinister smile as she sat back down at the desk.

* * *

**Worthington Pharmaceuticals – Thirty Minutes Later**

Violent screams sounded throughout the office of Warren Worthington Jr. as the police officers attempted to untie him from the restraints. Paramedics were knelt down, prepared with an oxygen mask and a sedative.

Thirty minutes had passed since Warren III, Jean, Rouge, and Scott left. Jean's telepathic torture proved to have much more lasting effects than one thought they would. Warren Jr. was still screaming and squirming even as the paramedics and police officers tried to free him. His wrists were bleeding severely due to the zip-ties cutting into his flesh. He tried to kick his legs out to prevent them from untying his knees.

"Mr. Worthington," said Officer Bryan Lee. "Mr. Worthington, you must calm down. Let us free you."

Warren Jr. continued letting out volatile, muffled screams as he squirmed around on the floor, bucking like a leopard.

A paramedic breathed out a sigh. "We should sedate him. Even then, who is to say that his state would get better after he comes out of the sedative? We will keep him in restraints in the psychiatric ward until we can get an expert opinion on what's happened to him."

Officer Lee let out a sigh. "I suppose you are right."

The paramedic gently inserted the needle into Warren Jr.'s neck, and the sedative took immediate effect. Warren Jr.'s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the paramedics placed him onto the board with leather restraints after untying him. They got the tape off his mouth and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. They loaded him up to bring him to the ambulance to take him to the hospital.

Officer Lee breathed out a heavy sigh. "What the hell could cause something like this to happen, Simon?"

His partner, Simon Kirby, ran a hand through his hair. "I do not know, Bryan. I really do not know."

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Twenty Minutes Later**

Cassandra closed the door to Rogue's bedroom, sighing.

After having just gone through suppressing the memories of the mission from her "children's" minds, she knew that they were one step closer towards achieving their goal. The Worthington Pharmaceuticals break-in was just simple sending a message that mutants would no longer need to hide from the world.

'It's coming soon, my children,' she thought. 'I promise. You will have a new home, soon. We will be known to this world, and we will be free to revel in our powers. We won't have to be ashamed of who we are.'


	14. Sinister Advancements

**A/N:**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed on chapter 13! **

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**You're absolutely right. That scene from Wolverine and the X-Men was the ultimate inspiration for the previous chapter. I felt that it would be the ultimate way for Warren to confront his father; obviously against his own will. You will see the outcome that will come of that later. And I can assure you, that when Alex and Scott eventually reunite, it's going to be quite a moment for the two after years of separation.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sinister Advancements **

**Kirby General Hospital – Psychiatric Ward **

'M-Make . . . Make it s-stop . . .! Oh-Oh _God! _It's – It's c-coming . . . it's coming . . .'

The panicked thoughts of the patient that lay in the psychiatric ward of Kirby General filled the mind of Charles Xavier as he got wheeled down the hallway by Hank McCoy. Following the doctor, Dr. Stanley Kyle, Charles could only begin to wonder why he'd been called to handle this case.

"You say that he has been like this since the attack on Worthington Pharmaceuticals?" asked Charles.

"Yes, Professor Xavier. As you know, the individuals who attacked Worthington Pharmaceuticals; they haven't been found. Whatever had occurred, they must have had an individual who happens to be a telepath. Now, I know why you are wondering why I called you of all people to handle this. I know times are unkind for mutants, as of right now. However, no psychiatrist has been able to help Mr. Worthington. You are the last hope to at least begin to understand how we can help him," said Dr. Kyle.

Charles nodded as Hank continued to push his wheelchair until they were outside the padded cell of Warren Worthington Jr, who was screaming violently in his room.

"Allow me a few minutes, Dr. Kyle," he whispered.

The doctor nodded, opening the door and allowing Charles to enter the room. The sight that greeted Charles and Hank was nothing short of pitiful.

Before their eyes was Warren Worthington Jr, strapped down with leather restraints to the hospital bed. He was violently screaming, twitching and writhing in the bed. An expression of fear permeated his features as tears made their way down his eyes.

Hank walked over, pressing his fingers against Worthington Jr.'s neck. "His pulse is high, Charles. You might as well begin, and see what it is that you can do to help him," he said.

Charles nodded, and leaned a hand against Warren Jr.'s forehead, trying to penetrate his mind. However, the minute he entered; he could see Warren Jr.'s mind was a jumbled mess of terrifying imagery. He could see images of volcanoes erupting . . . DNA mutating into _something else _. . . plants growing massive in size . . .

It was all so strange. However, Charles could also see a single pair of glowing red eyes staring, and an eerie, chilling voice saying, "Stay out . . ."

Charles attempted to push himself to go in deeper. However, he could feel his head beginning to ache as he made the attempt to remove some of the blocks on Warren Jr.'s mind.

"Charles," Hank whispered.

"I – I mustn't . . . I must . . ." Charles groaned, continuing to try and go deeper into Warren Jr.'s traumatized mind. His nose was beginning to bleed. However, before he knew it, he could feel he was losing consciousness.

"Charles!" Hank called out as Xavier fainted in his wheelchair.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Jean's Room**

Panicked breathing was all that could be heard throughout the bedroom of Jean Grey. Tears were welling in her eyes as they slowly opened. She could see strange flashes coming over her mind as they passed over her eyes.

"Mmmmmh," she moaned out, tears continuing to river down her cheeks as she tossed and turned about in her sheets. A sob made its way past her lips as she let out a whimper.

"W-What?" she whispered as she saw strange images flash over her eyes once again. She could see images of . . . of _magma? _Was that _screaming _she heard filling her ears? The screaming sounded tortured . . . pained.

"W-What's h-happening to – to me?" she moaned, another sob escaping her lips as sweat poured down her face, causing her sheets to stick to her as though they were second skin.

It was so awful . . . so very awful. All she knew was that what she was experiencing in her state between consciousness and unconsciousness was torment beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was worse than her experience in the mental hospital. It was worse than when she would be stuck in the classroom at school hearing voice upon voice. It was worse than when she would be trapped in her abusive household as she listened to her parents beating her older sister. It was even worse than when she'd felt her sister and parents dying in her mind on the night that changed her life forever.

Twisting and turning around in her sheets, she let out another gasp that sounded as though she were choking. Tears continued to stream down from her eyes.

"S-Stop . . . stop . . . _stop!_" she gasped.

She barely noticed Cassandra and Nathaniel entering her bedroom.

'Dammit,' thought Cassandra as she sat on the edge of Jean's bed. 'I knew to a certain extent that this would occur. Her memories . . . they're breaking through. I must block them away. She cannot know.'

Cassandra proceeded to lean a gentle hand on Jean's forehead as the girl let out another shaky whimper.

'Jean, Jean, you must relax. I need you to remain calm, darling child,' Cassandra said.

Jean moaned again, flinching underneath Cassandra's touch.

'Shhhh . . . it's nothing. You are just tired, dear,' Cassandra said. 'You must rest. You need to rest. It's alright . . .'

Jean let out another whimper as she felt her mind growing drowsy.

'Sleep now, Jean,' Cassandra said to her telepathically as she slowly reinforced the blocks she'd placed upon Jean's mind.

Jean let out one last moan as she felt she was slowly drifting back into the world of blackness and unconsciousness. Her breathing evened out slowly but surely, and Cassandra proceeded to place the blocks back into place. She wiped away some sweat from Jean's forehead with a cold washcloth Nathaniel had retrieved for her.

'Shhhh, Jean, just sleep,' Cassandra repeated again as she continued to block everything away. Closing her eyes, she breathed out a sigh as she pulled out of Jean's mind.

"That was close, love," Nathaniel told his lover.

"I know," Cassandra said coldly. "But I also thoroughly understand that mental blocks won't last forever upon one's mind. Jean isn't human, last I checked. She is a mutant, with psychic abilities." Cassandra brushed her fingers through Jean's hair. "Her mind is the most powerful I've ever seen. It's granted that her memories will slowly come back to her mind. But we cannot afford that."

"Indeed," whispered Nathaniel as they heard another loud scream filling the air. It was coming from Scott's bedroom. Upon hearing Scott's violent screams, Jean seemed to burst awake, her eyes opening.

"Scott," she whispered, sitting up in her bed and throwing the sheets off her body.

"Jean, go back to sleep. You need to rest," Nathaniel told her.

Jean looked up at her "father" incredulously. Her eyes seemed to burn passionately as her jaw clenched slightly. "Are you _kidding _me?! Let me go to him, now!" Her voice sounded as though she were growling. Her eyes blazed orange. Shoving the remaining sheets off her body, she darted to Scott's bedroom in an instant. Upon entering Scott's room, she, Nathaniel, and Cassandra were greeted with the image of Scott sat up in bed, sobs escaping his throat as his body shuddered slightly. Jean darted to his side and sat in the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his head against her chest. She began stroking her fingers through his hair and rocking him slightly.

"A-Alex," Scott moaned.

Upon hearing the word "Alex" escaping Scott's lips, Cassandra made her way over to Scott and slowly began to speak to him through telepathy.

'Scott . . . Scott you must rest. It was just a nightmare . . .' Cassandra told him. 'It's nothing that should concern you, alright? Go back to sleep, my son.'

Scott could feel his mind reaching a point of drowsiness as his breathing began to slow back to a normal pace. He could feel he was growing exhausted as he felt Cassandra rubbing a hand against his back, easing him back to a relaxed state.

'Shhhhhh, shhhhh it's alright, Scott,' Cassandra said, slowly blocking away Scott's thoughts of his older brother still being alive, somehow. Cassandra needed to make sure that Scott didn't speculate that his brother was still alive. He could not know.

Scott slowly went into a deep sleep, relaxing in Jean's arms as his head leaned further into her chest. Jean ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as she gently lay him back into his bed. After leaning Scott back in bed, Jean proceeded to curl up next to him, resting her head onto his chest gently.

"Is – Is he gonna be okay?" she whispered.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, Jean. He will be fine."

"Alright," Jean whispered, continuing to run her fingers through Scott's hair.

"Aren't you going back to your own room, Jean?" Nathaniel asked her.

Jean shook her head. "No, Dad. I'll stay with him here."

Cassandra and Nathaniel both nodded, leaving Jean alone to continue taking care of Scott. Once they exited the room, Jean gently pressed a soft kiss to Scott's forehead, not even realizing what she was doing. However, even after her "mother" and "father" left the room, she couldn't help but feel her stomach turning with uneasiness.

Scott had said the name "Alex", the name of his deceased brother . . . or at least his brother _was _dead, right? Jean couldn't help but feel deep in her heart that there was something bad happening. She swallowed hard as she turned her gaze up to Scott's sleeping face. Why was it that Scott looked so . . . _young _whenever he slept? She gently passed her hand over his face.

'What's going on?' she thought, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against Scott's chest, allowing her mind to rest for a little while longer.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Infirmary – Thirty Minutes Later**

"Professor, are you sure that you are alright?" asked Lorna Dane as she, Alex, Hank, Logan, and Ororo gathered around the professor's bedside.

Nearly an hour earlier, Professor Xavier had made the attempt at psychic counselling on Warren Worthington II. Unfortunately, his attempt had been a failure. From what the professor could surmise, there was a block on Warren II's mind that he could not break at all. In fact, the barrier had been so deep, he'd ended up passing out during the session.

"I'm fine, Lorna," the professor said as he leaned back against the bed in the infirmary. He'd awoken in the infirmary of the institute, with the teachers and his two oldest students surrounding his bed.

"Professor, why couldn't you break through to him?" asked Ororo as she leaned against Logan's chest.

"I – I do not know, Storm. All I can say is, Mr. Worthington II has been deeply mind-controlled by somebody else. Whoever attacked his place of business did it in a way that left no paper trail at all. Nonetheless, we know that it was a mutant attack," the professor said.

"But who would want to attack Warren Jr. like that?" asked Alex. "Who could hate him so much, they'd be willing to hold him hostage like that?" Turning to Storm, Alex said, "Storm, do you think that Daniel -"

"No, absolutely not. Daniel may have a lot of bitterness towards humanity after everything we've gone through as kids. But I do not think he would have the audacity to do something such as that," Ororo whispered.

"Well, why don't you pay him a visit?" asked Lorna. "It couldn't hurt to at least check and see."

"I'll see. But you do know that Daniel's acquaintances won't be pleased to see me, given what had occurred last year," Ororo breathed.

"He cannot hold onto resentment forever. You guys are brother and sister," Alex said. "Alright? I already know, that if I find Scott, that I wouldn't hesitate for a second to spend every moment with him. We've spent too many years apart from one another."

As he said those words, Alex could once again feel a strange sensation in his stomach. Ever since Nova Roma, he'd been having strange dreams on and off, and each of them seemed to include Scott. He still couldn't help but wonder what was happening with his little brother. He didn't know if Scott was alive or not. However, just because a body wasn't found did not mean there wasn't a possibility of his brother being alive. He could feel it in his gut. Maybe it had something to do with the feeling he had that Scott might be a mutant with similar powers that he had. However, the more he had his nightmares over the past few days, he couldn't help but feel in his gut that he was correct.

"Well, Storm. I would take Alex's advice, and go visit your brother. See if he knows anything at all. However, what we must do is begin looking for answers," whispered the professor.

"Well, you're in no condition to even begin doing that. So just rest," said Alex sternly. "Okay?"

"I know where I will start," Logan whispered, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "You know I've got contacts. I'll have some old friends uncover some things."

"And by old friends, if you are referring to those at Alpha Flight," said Alex in a low voice.

"I hate the idea of workin' with 'em, considering the amount of times they tried to loop me into their little club over the years. However, those guys are part of the Canadian government. Maybe, just maybe, they'll know something that we do not," said Logan.

"Alright, at least we've got a plan to begin somewhere," whispered Alex. He took Lorna by the hand, and proceeded to guide her out of the medical bay so that they could go up to Alex's bedroom.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Hallway **

"Nathaniel, I am telling you. We need to keep a closer eye on the children," Cassandra said. "Besides, you've seen Scott and Jean. If we aren't careful they will catch onto what is occurring."

"You do not have to worry about such things, Cassandra," Nathaniel whispered, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders. "We are almost on a breakthrough in Project Evolution. Besides, our scientists have reached a scientific breakthrough . . . it's what we've been waiting for."

"Really?" Cassandra was now intrigued. She couldn't believe that after years of waiting, things were finally moving along.

"Indeed. And besides, Amara Aquilla was even bigger help to us than you thought her to have been. We may not have conquered Nova Roma for their government and mystical assets. But what Amara did was create a new island, out there miles away from Brazil. She had created a new land, where we can breed new life."

Nathaniel pulled his lover closer to his side as he guided her towards the laboratory, where Doctor Zander Rice and a group of scientists were hard at work. Entering the laboratory, Essex smiled.

"Doctor Rice," he said. "You've said you've reached a recent advance in the world of science no one else has?"

"Indeed," said Doctor Rice with a cold smile as he gestured toward a laboratory table, which had several plants that were resting there. One was a rose, that looked almost massive in size. Another one was a palm tree that was to grow two times the size of a regular one. The third one was beginning to grow an oak tree that would grow even larger than a typical oak tree would. The last one was a daisy that was blossoming to be much bigger than typical.

"Doctor, these plants, what's the point in them?" asked Cassandra.

"These aren't ordinary plants, Cassandra. You see, these plants have been mutated to grow beyond the normal size. They've been mutated to withstand any weather condition that hits them. You said one of the first things that you wanted was a new species to form, Essex. Well, I think myself and the scientists have found something that could potentially work. And I think that island young Amara created using her abilities is the perfect spot to put these beautiful plants," said Doctor Rice.

"Really? Well, what do you imagine that island to be?" asked Cassandra.

"We've thought, what if we could make an island, that is a mutant?" asked Doctor Rice with a sinister gleam in his eye. "It would have its own language, its own systems in place. It could be a place where all mutants could live without needing to respond to humans rules of morality."

"You are a human, Doctor Rice," pointed out Cassandra.

"It does not mean I do not share your vision of a place where only mutants would occupy. It would be their own governing nation," Doctor Rice pointed out.

"Well, it's also a matter of what you would call a place such as this," Cassandra mused, suddenly catching onto what Rice's ideas were. So far, she was liking it.

"And I have got the perfect name for this island," Nathaniel said. "Krakoa."

* * *

**Be sure to REVIEW and check out my story in collaboration with MarvelMaster 616 titled Peace in Our Time! **


	15. Calamity Incoming

**A/N: **

**Thanks to the following who have reviewed on chapter 14! **

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**You are right. I can say that Jonathon Hickman may or may not have influenced me into putting Krakoa into this story. I'd felt that having Sinister and Cassandra build something brand now – not just take over an island like Genosha – would make for something much more compelling. As far as Cassandra and Essex go, I wouldn't say necessarily that they care that much about Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue, considering just how deep the manipulation runs. They're more so concerned about their plans for evolving the world and enhancing it. If that means using children to do so, they will do it. Molding Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue into a "family" of sorts wasn't even initially part of their plan at all. You're just going to have to see what's to occur in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Calamity Incoming**

**Morlock Tunnels **

To say that the dank, cold, damp underground of New York City was the least ideal place to live would be an understatement. Rats squeaked and sewage piping dripped. Garbage and old newspapers riddled the floors of the tunnels. This was no place for one to live.

But for the New York City Morlocks, they had few or no choices at all but to live in this place. The Morlocks were the group of mutants that lived in the sewers, claiming a few sections theirs. They knew that their physical deformities caused by their mutations would not allow them to live among human society.

As a result, they built their own society, where they could live by their rules and regulations.

Among these members was Daniel Munroe, the very member X-men member, Storm, had every intent on visiting.

At first, Daniel's mutation was simple. At first, it just allowed him to shoot marrow-like spikes from his body, garnering him the X-men codename of "Spyke". Unfortunately, one day, the X-men had gotten kidnapped by the heinous organization known as Weapon X. The Weapon X program had captured them with every intention of using Logan Howlett once more. Though when the X-men had arrived at their base, they'd had other ideas on how they could make the world hate mutants. As a result, they'd taken Spyke and had put him through the Weapon X program to permanently change his mutation. Now, he had to live hidden from the world due to the armadillo-like armor that forever surrounded his body, with no way of it being able to go away.

As Ororo trudged through the sewer water, her mind continued to drift towards her little brother. She couldn't help but feel terrible knowing that he had to suffer as a result of his mutation. It was bad enough that they had to thieve for survival out in the streets of Africa after having lost their parents. Storm, however, considered herself lucky. Her power of manipulating the weather was much easier to control than Spyke's. She couldn't help but wonder at times if Spyke harbored any resentment towards her as a result.

Ororo closed her eyes, continuing to walk through the sewers until she was stopped by that of none other than Berserker, Spyke's closest friend who was around his age.

"What are you doing back here, Storm?" Berserker asked her, putting up a fighting stance.

"I am here because I wish to see my brother, Berserker," Storm said, her eyes going to a shade of white as she too put up a defensive stance. "You remember our last encounter. I think that if you attempt to test me again, you wouldn't like the outcome."

Berserker's fingertips began to crackle with electricity. However, they were stopped by Spyke coming from around the corner.

"Ororo?" he asked her, settling things immediately. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you, Daniel," Ororo said calmly, her eyes fading back to their normal shade of electric blue.

Spyke just gestured for Berserker to back away in order to give him and his sister some privacy.

"Sorry about him. He tends to be a bit defensive especially after what had happened last time," he said to his sister.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Storm said, falling into step with Daniel. "But I came here because I need to ask you something."

"If you are wondering whether or not we caused that attack on Worthington Pharmaceuticals, no, we did not have anything to do with that. We've got bigger fish to fry, and we most definitely _do not _have telepaths that are that powerful," Spyke said, his voice tinged with bitterness.

"How did you guess?" Storm asked her brother.

"I guess siblings think alike," Daniel said with a shrug. "We did not cause that to happen. Worthington Jr. may be a scumbag, but we have got other things to worry about, like taking in other mutants whose mutations are causing deformities. They cannot live among humans; if they believe so, then that is wishful thinking."

Ororo breathed out a sigh. She could tell by her brother's body language that he was indeed telling her the truth. She knew Daniel well enough to know when he was lying to her, and when he was being honest. "Okay," she said. "I believe you. But if you do not mind, can you be my eyes and ears down here in case you hear anything?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said with a shrug, as they continued to walk through the sewers together in silence.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Jean's Room **

'What are Mom and Dad keeping from us?' Jean thought as she sat up on her bed in her quarters of Essex Laboratories. 'And why was Scott screaming the name of his older brother? His brother is _dead, _right? Unless . . . no, no that can't be right. It can't be.'

The more she tried to push her suspicions away, the more they seemed to bubble to the surface. All morning, Jean had felt sick. She couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness that something was to occur, and that it wasn't anything good at all.

Rising from her bed, she exited her bedroom to make her way to Scott's, which was right next to hers. Opening the door by a crack, she could see that Scott was still resting in his bed. Walking into the room, she leaned over the bed and smoothed some of his hair off his forehead, before placing a soft kiss there, not even realizing what it was that she was doing.

'Jean,' said Cassandra telepathically. 'Can you come to my office?'

'Yes, Mom.' Jean reluctantly left the room as she turned to look back at Scott, closing her eyes. Venturing down the hallways, she couldn't help but feel at ill ease.

Yes, Cassandra and Essex had rescued her at the age of twelve from the mental asylum. Yes, they were more of parents to her than her own mother and father had been. They'd given her, Rogue, Scott, and Warren a home and a family. But at the same time, Jean couldn't help but feel a bit untrusting towards her adoptive parents.

Cassandra and Essex just kept telling her, Scott, Rogue, and Warren that they were in training to prepare for "evolution" to come. But what they meant by that, Jean still did not know. All she knew was that her sleeps at night were tainted with odd nightmares and made her scream in her sleep. But somehow, they always seemed to go away due to Cassandra's doing. Nonetheless, it did not mean that the teenager was any bit less wary about it.

Opening the door to Cassandra's office, she could see the woman was seated at her desk, staring at Jean intently with her pale, blue eyes.

"Jean," Cassandra said. "Have a seat."

Jean nodded, moving to sit down as she said, "Why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to see how your sleep has been," Cassandra said.

"The same," Jean admitted, staring down at her hands. "But I need to ask. When – When Scott had that nightmare, he said the name "Alex". But his older brother died in that plane crash. Why would he be dreaming about his brother?"

"He is just simply dealing with the stress of some lingering post-traumatic stress disorder, Jean. You both suffered through it the worst out of anyone here," Cassandra said.

"But why do I feel as though it is somehow more than that?" Jean asked.

Cassandra instantly began to slowly block that thought away from Jean's mind. "No, Jean. It isn't anything more than the lingering scars of depression, post-traumatic stress, and other mental ailments that you and Scott suffered through as children. I promise you, it is nothing to worry your mind over, darling."

Jean nodded. She could feel her mind being at peace as Cassandra erased any worries she might have had before. However, as Cassandra was doing this, they could both here loud, violent screams coming from Warren's bedroom. Rising from their seats, Cassandra and Jean raced down the halls with Nathaniel towards Warren's bedroom. They both equally knew that he was now having his own share of nightmares, now.

Entering Warren's room, the two women could see that the winged mutant was tossing and turning around in his sleep, the sweat making his clothing and sheets stick to him like a second skin. His face was twisted with an expression of pure agony and fear as he screamed, tears pouring down from his closed eyes.

"Stop . . _s-stop it!_" Warren's eyes flew open as his right hand flew to his forehead. "I – I . . . I hurt my father . . ."

Cassandra moved towards the bed, sharply. She knew that Warren was now dreaming about what he'd done at Worthington Pharmaceuticals almost a day ago. However, she expected it. She knew now that she needed to reinforce the blocks on Warren's mind. He could not remember what he'd done. She couldn't allow that.

Sitting on the bed, Cassandra began speaking to him telepathically to soothe him back to a resting state. 'Warren, Warren, I need you to go back to sleep. Your mind needs rest.'

Warren let out a noise that sounded cross between a gasp and a moan, his breathing hitching. "No . . . N-No!"

'Warren, you must rest . . .' with those words said, Cassandra slowly blocked the memory away. However, as she turned around, she could see Jean's eyes were filled with tears of confusion as she stood there, her facing growing pale. Cassandra could feel Jean's fear, confusion, and pain which was raining off of her. As she placed the last block on Warren's mind, Jean spoke.

"Mom, did – did we hurt somebody?" Jean whispered. "Did we hurt somebody? What did – what did we _do? _W-Why are we –?"

"Shhh, shhh, Jean, it's nothing. It's nothing." Cassandra moved from Warren's bed to stand in front of Jean, cupping the girl's cheeks into the palms of her hands. "You didn't do anything. I promise."

"N-No, Mom I know we did _something!_" Jean said, her voice trembling. "Tell me! _Tell me!_"

"No, you mustn't know yet, my child." Cassandra placed a kiss to Jean's forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face as she telepathically knocked Jean out unconscious. Kneeling on the floor next to the unconscious girl, Cassandra proceeded to block away the memory.

'She must not know anything yet,' Cassandra thought as Nathaniel came into the room to lift Jean into his arms and carry her back to her bedroom. Once Nathaniel returned, they quickly went to the hallway.

"They are growing suspicious," Cassandra growled at Nathaniel, her eyes blazing with rage as Nathaniel took her wrists into his hands. "You do realize that if they find out, all our work here will be _over! _We might as well execute part one of our plans, now!"

"I know. I realize that," Nathaniel said. "And we shall do it." He leaned in and kissed Cassandra, intoxicatingly as his hands moved into her hair. "I promise, Cassandra. Before Krakoa begins, En Sabah Nur will rise."

Cassandra nodded, leaning heavily into the kiss as her arms wrapped around Nathaniel's neck, and he proceeded to drag her off to their room for an hour of intense love making.

* * *

**Alex's Room in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Four Days Later**

Alex Summers had plenty of reasons to have a sense of being untrusting of others.

Ever since he'd lost his parents and his little brother, Alex had been hit with nothing but a lacking of second chances, at least until Professor Xavier had found him. He'd had a lot to reflect on over the course of four days, given all that had been occurring. Nonetheless, as he lay there in his bed with Lorna in his arms, he couldn't help but feel a sense of being complete.

Lorna had been one of the greatest things to ever happen to him. Leaning into her, the two kissed passionately, their arms wrapped around one another in an embrace as they kept their eyes closed. Alex had his hand cupping Lorna's cheek, and Lorna's fingers with tangled in his blonde hair.

"Alex," Lorna murmured as they stopped kissing for a moment. "You mind telling me what's been bothering you, lately?"

Alex breathed out a sigh. "I cannot say per certain what is bothering me, babe. All I know is that I have this sixth sense that my younger brother might be alive."

Lorna rubbed her hand against Alex's cheek, gently. "I know. I know it's been years since you last saw him. But you cannot obsess over this, honey."

"You know I cannot help it, Lorna. I'm just hoping whatever those people at Alpha Flight end up finding that it leads me to my brother. I need to know, no matter what happens with me, that he'll be okay," Alex whispered. "And also, you know I cannot help myself. And a huge part of it, is you. You are one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. If anything_ ever _happened to you . . ."

"Hey," Lorna whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You know that I'll always be here with you, by your side. Trust me, fearless leader . . . great, tough warrior." She smiled at him teasingly before kissing him again.

Alex sighed, deepening the kiss, before a booming, telepathic call from the professor filled his mind.

'Alex, can you come to my office? Logan, and James and Heather Hudson have returned from Canada. They have some information that they wish to share with you,' the professor said.

'Yes, sir,' Alex replied, sitting up in the bed and running his hands through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Let me guess? Logan's back from his little trip?" asked Lorna, sitting up next to him, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Alex nodded, rolling over to stand up and go to the professor's office. He grabbed Lorna by the hand, squeezing it. He was going to need the support that he could get, considering he was more than likely going to be confronted with a piece of his past that he hadn't faced in years.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Main Lab **

"I take it you were successful?" asked Nathaniel as a team of his scientists, led by Doctor Rice, carried in a large tombstone into the lab.

"Indeed, Doctor," Zander Rice said in reply. "It did not take us long, though. Between the data you had, and the team that we have here, we found it in record time."

"Excellent," Nathaniel said, leaning over the tombstone which was covered in ancient hieroglyphics. He gently touched the tombstone, his eyes closing. "I have waited for hundreds of years for him to rise once more. Now, now we have the chance to truly give the world the awakening that deserves, starting with the children. Cassandra, are they still sleeping?"

"I've kept them under heavy sedatives and telepathic sleep these past few days. We nearly slipped up because Jean almost found out. She's got quite the perspective, love. That is why we must do this now, and begin to form Krakoa. The sooner, the better. If only my pathetic cousin could see what we are doing for the world, right here."

"He will, my love. That I promise," Nathaniel whispered, tilting his head forward to kiss her passionately, before he began to lift open the tombstone.

Inside the tombstone, lay a man. However, he didn't look quite like any man the world had ever seen. His skin was a deep, grey-blue tint, and his lips were almost black. However, as his eyes slowly opened, his orbs were a deep shade of ruby red.

"Nathaniel," the man known as En Sabah Nur whispered, lifting his hand out of the tombstone as if to touch Nathaniel's hand.

"My master," Nathaniel whispered. "I promised, years ago, you would rise once more."

En Sabah Nur just smiled up at his former protégé. "Thank you, my child."

Nathaniel clasped En Sabah Nur's hand into his, and slowly helped his former master rise out of the tomb, a smile on his lips.

Finally.

Part one was complete.

Now, it was time for the other initiatives of Project Evolution to be complete.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to REVIEW for more. And also, be sure to check out MarvelMaster616 and I's story Peace in Our Time! **


	16. En Sabah Nur

**A/N: **

**Thank you so much to the following who reviewed last week! **

**MarvelMaster616 - **

**Obviously, Jean cannot be that easily manipulated. Having her nearly find out and Cassandra erasing that memory is just a reflection of how deep Cassandra and Nathaniel's manipulations run. Eventually, Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue will learn the truth, and it is not going to be pretty when they do find out. But the truth isn't going to come out for them any time soon. **

**MF 22 -**

**I made sure to put in those X-men Evolution references; however, I wanted to do a story that I felt hadn't been done yet. With the references to Krakoa, that's intentionally from Johnathan Hickman's recent run on the X-men comics. You're going to see how it all plays out.**

**Be sure to REVIEW, and be sure to check out my series I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: En Sabah Nur **

**Egypt – Thousands of Years Ago **

Nathaniel Essex had never once thought that he would be able to bear witness to such greatness.

Nathaniel could not remember distinctly when he became interested in evolution and mutation. Nonetheless, what he was seeing before his own eyes managed to amaze him.

It came suddenly, when one day he'd been approached by an individual named En Sabah Nur. En Sabah Nur had approached Nathaniel stating that he was going to evolve and change the world for what the humans of the Earth would call "mutants". Given that En Sabah Nur was the very first mutant to ever be born on Earth – or at least that was what he claimed – it made Essex feel a sense of pride that he had gotten chosen. Out of all who could have been selected, Essex had been picked, along with four others who were known as En Sabah Nur's "Four Horsemen".

Sitting beside his master, Essex watched in satisfaction at the sight of thousands of humans staring up at En Sabah Nur as they bowed down to him, chanting his name in perfect unison.

"En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur!" the crowd of humans chanted. All their eyes were glowing a shade of red as they bowed on their knees.

"It's amazing that you were able to change the world, my master," Essex whispered.

En Sabah Nur just cast his leading geneticist a smile. "Indeed, my child," he said. "Before you, before my horsemen, these people were blinded. They were naive and could not see the bigger picture. Now . . . now they are seeing the world through my eyes."

Essex smiled, continuing to listen to the chanting from the crowd. Seeing the work he'd done for En Sabah Nur pay off, finally, after months of preparation, it felt utterly worth it.

"En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur . . . En Sabah Nur!"

**Essex Laboratories – Present Day **

"I can see how much the world has changed," whispered En Sabah Nur as he took in his new surroundings.

"Indeed, it has," Cassandra breathed.

En Sabah Nur turned to face the pale, blonde woman who was in the room with them. "And who might you be, darling?"

"Cassandra Nova," whispered Essex. "She's my lover. We've worked a long time in order to find the resources to bring you back, my master."

"And the world needs your insight more than anything right now," Cassandra said with a nod, leaning into her lover. "They believe that we – homo superior – can live amongst weakling homo sapiens. There's an individual out there, who believes that human-mutant interaction shouldn't be looked down upon. It should be encouraged."

En Sabah Nur closed his eyes. "It pains me to learn that the world has truly gone downhill since my defeat."

"It has. But we're changing that, my master," Nathaniel assured. He gestured to the computer screens, which were displaying surveillance footage.

The surveillance footage was of Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren, fast asleep in their beds, oblivious to what was occurring. After Jean had nearly discovered what was being done, Cassandra knew thoroughly that they had to take extra precaution. They couldn't afford to have Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue find out.

Cassandra knew the only solution was to keep them as deep in a sleep as she could keep them. If Jean could be as perspective as she was, no doubt the others would catch onto it all. The nightmares all four of them had had were the flashes of repressed memories Cassandra had erased. Memories of Nova Roma and Worthington Pharmaceuticals were memories Cassandra didn't want any of them to have, because if they did remember, they would be compromised.

For years, Cassandra and Nathaniel had built a foundation for a dream of mutants ruling the Earth. They wanted nothing more than for mutants to make the world theirs. If anything, Cassandra and Nathaniel both felt as though the path they went on, and the path they took Scott, Warren, Rogue and Jean on, was the right one. For years, it had been mapped out perfectly. The last thing they wanted was that map compromised is any way. They needed Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue's loyalty, one hundred percent.

"Who are they?" asked En Sabah Nur.

"Four potentials who could be worthy of being your horsemen," Nathaniel said, staring intently at the footage of Jean fast asleep in her bed. Suddenly, he could see on the surveillance that Rogue was beginning to stir.

"She needs to sleep longer," Cassandra said, before beginning to telepathically knock Rogue out. "They cannot know. Jean nearly learned the truth, and she cannot find out, yet at least."

"Children," En Sabah Nur breathed.

"Yes. You said years ago that only the strong can survive. These four are the strongest we've seen. Nonetheless, En Sabah Nur, we'll need you to put the finishing touches on them."

En Sabah Nur nodded. Using his telepathy, he looked deeply into the consciousness of all four teenagers. He could see flashes of the lives the teenagers lived. He could see images of Scott losing his family in a plane crash. He could see images of horrible verbal and physical abuse Jean had suffered through at the hands of her mother and father. He could see Warren being flat-out rejected by his own father, and self-harming. He could see Rogue suffering through numerous rapes and beatings at the hands of her father.

:"They're parents were weak," En Sabah Nur whispered, reaching towards the monitor and touching the screen showing footage of Jean's bedroom. "Especially these two." He then touched the screen showing Rogue fast asleep in bed after his eyes focused on Jean.

"Indeed," whispered Nathaniel. "Too bad their parents aren't here to see the greatness that their daughters are becoming."

En Sabah Nur sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is this," whispered Cassandra. "Our scientists have been working on something for quite some time, and it is almost complete. It is our own world; our own habitat. It is time that mutants learn their place in the world. And their place is, if they continue to believe that mutants and humans can live harmoniously, then they have no place in the world. We will be planting the seeds there, soon. After that is finished, then you may, officially, awaken your horsemen and tell them their mission. But before any of that, I feel I must show you our biggest problem. And unfortunately, our biggest problem is my own blood."

Cassandra's eyes shifted to a television being turned on, which displayed news coverage of Lorna Dane from the "X-men" giving a speech to the student body, faculty, and parents of Empire State High School.

"My own cousin brought together his own group of children, believing that he could fight for peace. He believes that he can be passive towards it, and handle it with gentleness. I've given up on that viewpoint years ago. He thinks that his own children can live amongst humans. We must prove to him, that his point of view isn't the solution for the world. It's time that he wakes up; I cannot think of a more fitting individual to wake him up, and open his eyes," Cassandra said coldly. She proceeded to project her thoughts towards En Sabah Nur.

En Sabah Nur closed his eyes once more as he absorbed Cassandra's memory of her time with Charles Xavier. "Useless," he said out loud.

"Welcome to my world," breathed Cassandra. "So, what do you say? Will you help us to make a new world?"

En Sabah Nur nodded. "Yes." He turned his attention back to the teenagers fast asleep in bed.

He knew that the first ones he was going to enlighten would be the ones who were to become his four horsemen.

* * *

**Xavier Institute For Higher Learning – Professor Xavier's Office**

Not many things could form a deep pit in Alex Summers' stomach. After years of suffering after the loss of his family, Alex had finally been able to breathe after Xavier took him in.

His eyes were closed as he sat there in Xavier's office, hands clutching the file that he'd just read. Upon his arrival to Xavier's office, he was confronted with James and Heather Hudson, who had come with Logan. He remembered Heather's words.

"_Are you sure that you want to revisit a piece of your past? Because once you learn the truth, there is no turning back." _

He took those words into account now as he stared down at the file, containing the answers to his questions. He'd hoped that the file would answer his questions that he had about whether or not Scott was alive. But when he'd read it, it only left him more confused and unsure.

Lorna could only sit there in shock as he clutched Alex's hand tightly in her own. She had one hand covering her mouth in surprise as she looked at her boyfriend in sympathy. Alex could feel the professor's eyes on him as he read the file over and over. He could hardly dare to believe what he was seeing before his very eyes.

'I can't believe it,' he thought, feeling as though he were about to be sick.

Swallowing, he turned his gaze from the file to Heather, Logan, and James. Logan and James remained stoic, while Heather's eyes held sympathy.

For so many years, Alex believed that the reasoning behind the deaths of his parents had been an accident. His father had been an experienced pilot. There was no possible way his father could have made a mistake with anything. But reading the file, Alex could see that there were inconsistencies.

"Signs of internal malfunction," he breathed out. "But we had the plane checked with an engineer! That man had said that the plane was perfectly safe!"

"I would tell you not to jump to conclusions, Alex, but I can tell you already have," said Heather.

"But initially, I'd thought they'd only found my parents' bodies. Apparently, they found Scott's too, but . . . but he was _breathing. _He had to have been in a comatose state," he said, shaking his head as he felt Lorna squeezing onto his hand very tightly.

"What do you think?" asked Logan.

"I can only assume someone made sure that this was hidden," Alex said, clenching his eyes closed as he felt nauseated. "And for reasons why, I wouldn't know. _Oh God, _this whole time, my brother has been alive. But how this was hidden, that is the question."

"Alex –" Charles started to say.

"No, Professor. My dreams I've been experiencing seem too real to be dreams," Alex said. "I do not know the answer, but there's just got to be more to it!"

"I understand how you feel, Alex, in more ways than one," Charles said, his thoughts drifting to Cassandra again and the falling out they'd had.

Alex breathed out a sigh, rising from his seat. "I need some air."

Making his leave from the professor's office, he could sense Lorna's presence behind him. He knew that Lorna wasn't going to just let him go alone. He proceeded to leave the institute to take a walk around the woods outside the institute, knowing that he needed as much peace as possible given the information that he was hit with.

Walking outside, he and Lorna could see Storm was out in the greenhouse, tending to her plants. He could hear in the distance Kitty and Bobby, probably making out for all Alex cared. He remembered how when he and Lorna first got together, and all Bobby and Kitty did was bust their chops about it.

As he walked through the wooded area, Alex couldn't help but feel his thoughts reeling through his mind. The hidden reports of Scott's body having been found, alive . . . just the thought of that made him sick. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Lorna asked.

Alex let out his breath.

"Alex, I know what you're thinking. But you need to calm down. You can't just jump to conclusions," Lorna whispered.

"Lorna, I can't help it. Ever since that damned nightmare that I had about Scott, I'm worried. The fact that he was found alive, and that I had no clue about it at all . . ." Alex's voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"I know," Lorna whispered.

"No, Lorna, unfortunately you don't. I had to be separated from a sibling this whole time, and I had no idea that he was alive. I had no idea that he survived the crash. One of the first things I was told was that his body was missing, Lorna," he said to her.

"You're right; I don't entirely know or understand," Lorna said. "But can you blame me for trying to have a little bit of empathy for you, and your situation?"

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, Lorna. I know you are trying to be empathetic. I understand why, too."

"Then let me, please," Lorna said, stopping him. She placed her hand on his chest and stood on her toes, kissing him deeply. She breathed deeply as her arms wrapped around Alex's neck. His arms went around her waist in an embrace, reciprocating the kiss.

However, even kissing his girlfriend couldn't distract Alex from what his main concerns were. But it did help ease his anxiety slightly as his eyes closed.

* * *

**Essex Laboratories – Cassandra's Office **

Cassandra Nova's eyes glazed calculatingly at the computer monitors in her office. Her eyes went from the surveillance footage of Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue fast asleep, to news footage of her cousin's superhero team, the "X-men".

Her eyes went back and forth between the footage. However, the more her eyes fixated on footage of the X-men, the more she grew fascinated.

'I must say, even though my cousin is painfully, pitifully naive, he did quite well with his choices,' she thought, touching the computer screen, especially when she saw footage of Lorna Dane, Hank McCoy, and Rahne Sinclair.

'Those three are quite remarkable. Too bad they are blinded by what's around them, and they cannot see reality,' Cassandra thought. Her blue eyes held interest especially as she noticed Hank McCoy's abilities of an ape-like agility, which came from footage that she had gotten upon hacking into the surveillance footage from the Xavier Institute.

While each of the X-men's abilities was unique, Cassandra couldn't help but look at the ones that were rather specific. Lorna's powers included magnetism, and upon looking into her history, Cassandra saw that Lorna was indeed the daughter of Magneto.

She smiled coldly, especially as Nathaniel came into her office.

"When are the seeds of Krakoa being planted on that island created by Amara Aquilla?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Essex whispered to his lover, leaning over and kissing her intoxicatingly.

Cassandra deepened the kiss as her arms went around Nathaniel's neck in jubilation.

'Also, I'm meaning to ask what else is to be planned?' thought Nathaniel towards Cassandra, through their telepathic link.

'We must send a message to my cousin,' Cassandra thought. 'And I know just how to do it. won't even see it coming.'

She proceeded to project her thoughts towards her lover, and Nathaniel saw Cassandra's ideal plan playing out before his very eyes. However, before they could grow more errotic, the couple broke apart from one another to check on Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue.

Cassandra went into Jean's room first, and sat on the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes, she took solace in that Jean was still fast asleep. However, reaching over for the syringe that was on Jean's bedside table, and injected Jean with more of the sedative.

"Time will come for you to know the truth soon, child," Cassandra whispered as she smoothed a hand over Jean's forehead. "You will be changing the world, and you will make all humans of the world open their eyes. With your gifts, you can enlighten all homo sapiens of the world. I promise you that, Jean."

Jean continued to stay unconscious, her breathing even as she stayed in a deep sleep.


	17. The Most Important Mission

**Thanks to the following who have reviewed on the previous chapter!**

**MarvelMaster616 -**

**Everything is starting to come together. We've officially reached climax. A lot is going to happen in this chapter. Xavier's team is going to have no choice but to confront Sinister and Apocalypse head on, especially with what's to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Most Important Mission**

**Essex Laboratories – Scott's Room **

En Sabah Nur had waited centuries for the right mutants to come along. Years ago, he'd dominated Earth. He'd been viewed as a God for some people. However, that all changed when someone had managed to put a stop to him. They'd locked him away, and trapped him.

After that, the world had grown to be lost in a world of famine, tyranny, and small-minded humans who thought too small. There was such a lack of originality and creativity from the humans of the world, En Sabah Nur was surprised. Everyone had lost their way, giving in blindly to rules of "morality" humanity had put in place.

The world was broken, at least in his eyes.

Looking down at the sleeping form of Scott Summers, the teenager looked so young. His eyes were closed. His breathing was deep with sleep. He looked peaceful. But En Sabah Nur understood that the reason for that was because Cassandra was keeping him in a deep, telepathic state of unconsciousness. Passing a hand over the sleeping teenager's forehead, En Sabah Nur closed his eyes.

Cassandra and Nathaniel had told him about the lives that Jean, Warren, and Rogue had lived. Scott had been the only one to have half-way decent parents, but they'd raised him to be blinded by humanity. He could see it from reading Scott's mind. The young man had started off as weak and undernourished when Cassandra and Nathaniel had taken him in. Now, he was stronger, physically and mentally.

His power was also something quite intriguing for the ancient mutant. Seeing the footage of what Scott's power looked like left him in a state of awe. He hadn't seen power like that in years.

"Cyclops," he whispered. "You have lost your way. But I can see Nathaniel and Cassandra have been helping you with finding your way. I am here to help, as well. You were blind for so long. We will awaken you, and let you see what you are meant to become. You are meant to be a God that is blessed and adored."

En Sabah Nur sighed. "Don't worry, young man. You will be one of the individuals that will save the world from itself. I promise you that. I promise you that you are going to be one of the strongest homo superiors to ever roam the Earth."

Rising from his seat beside Scott's bed, he moved out of the room to go to Jean's. He saw the girl was fast asleep in her bed. He'd seen her medical records. He'd seen the files on her family history. She'd been raised by the weak, and as a result, her weak parents had taken it all out on her and her sister. They'd been too weak to see that they were damaging their daughter.

He sat beside her, stroking her long red hair. "Oh, Phoenix," he sighed. "Such a pity that your parents didn't see what you were capable of. But don't worry. You have this new family. Cassandra and Nathaniel see your potential. They see that you are worthy of having the world bow at your feet. Just wait. Soon enough, you will be the most elegant, beautiful creature to ever roam the planet."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then went to Rogue's room. Sitting at Rogue's bedside, he spoke softly to her.

"It's truly a shame that your father only saw you as a plaything. He truly was pathetic to not see what you were capable of. You're stronger than you know, Rogue," he whispered. He then left to go to Warren's room.

"Archangel," he whispered, touching Warren's metal wings with soft hands. "Your father is currently seeing the world for what it is about to become. Phoenix helped open his eyes in a way he probably couldn't imagine. Now, now he knows what's to come. Now he knows that you are going to change the world, and not him. He thought he could cure you. He thought he could stop you from being who you are. But he was wrong, young man."

Rising from where he sat at Warren's bedside, he proceeded to go out in the hallway to where Nathaniel and Cassandra awaited him.

"All four are excellent candidates for my horsemen. I'm thinking Archangel will be death. Phoenix will be famine. Rogue will be conquest. And Cyclops will be war."

"Excellent titles to give them," said Nathaniel. "The seeds of Krakoa are going to be planted. In fact, it is happening right now."

* * *

**Krakoa **

The team of Essex's scientists all worked together, making sure to plant the seeds where Nathaniel and Cassandra had told them to. The freshly-made island proved to be sufficient, because already, grass was sprouting from the cracks in the ground. The lava that had spilled over from Amara Aquilla's powers, giving them a space to create a whole new space.

The seeds got placed in the ground, and once water droplets sprinkled down, the seeds began sprouting. Large trees instantly began to form. More grass formed around. Exotic flowers bloomed, displaying a stunning array of colors.

The trees grew towering in size. Bushes formed and bloomed flowers of different species. The rocky island had turned into a lively, stunning sight.

"It's done, Doctor Essex," said a scientist.

"_Excellent. We will be arriving. En Sabah Nur, why don't you say we take the children to their new home, and give them their next assignment?" _asked Essex.

Before the eyes of the scientists, En Sabah Nur appeared with Nathaniel, Cassandra, and the unconscious mutants. Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue were all laying down on floating mattresses, still deeply asleep.

"Think about it, lover," whispered Cassandra. "This is going to be our new home."

"And the children are going to have a place they can call theirs," said Nathaniel. "When shall we awaken the children, and give them their tasks?"

"Soon. But we should allow them to wake up naturally," Cassandra said. Turning to En Sabah Nur, she said, "I think it would be best that you aren't present when the children awaken from their slumber."

"I agree," said En Sabah Nur. "Is there a place for me to sit upon?"

"Yes," said a scientist. "We have a special place for you on Krakoa." The scientists led En Sabah Nur to a space in the center of Krakoa, where a stone throne was resting there. It was riddled with crystals and rare flowers.

"Magnificent," En Sabah Nur breathed out.

* * *

**Kirby General Hospital – Psychiatric Ward**

"I do not understand why you are attempting this again, Charles," said Hank as he pushed Charles' wheelchair through the halls of the hospital.

Warren II's screams continued filling the air.

"I mustn't give up, Hank. You know as well as I do that our answers lie there," said Charles.

"And if you end up getting answers about Alex's younger brother?" asked Hank.

"Then I will only tell him the strict necessary, Hank. He's already so invested into it, it's concerning to me," Charles said. "I know that he is worried about his younger brother. But at the same time, he's obsessed with it."

"He's been without family for years, Charles," Hank said. "He wants to find his brother."

Charles nodded with a sigh as he entered Warren Jr.'s hospital room. Entering, they could see the man still laying there screaming in mental agony. He was still restrained to the bed, and was still writhing and twisting.

Warren Jr.'s tortured, wretched yells were painful for Charles to listen to. However, as he placed his hand onto the man's forehead, he was confronted with more images.

He saw flashes of something that looked like an island. But it was beyond anything like Genosha, Magneto's island. It was an island that was filled with exotic flowers of all different colors, towering trees, and greenery that Charles had never seen before. As he delved in further, Charles saw more.

He saw what had occurred the day Warren Jr. had gotten attacked in his office. He saw images of two teenage girls, standing over him and laughing callously. One of them had a fiery aura to her, and she had flaming red hair. Charles could see the flashes of Warren Jr. tied up and gagged on the floor of his office, screaming and staring blankly. Then, Charles saw a blonde young man who looked an awful lot like Warren Jr., accompanied by a young man with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

The young man with dark hair looked similarly to Alex.

However, Charles knew that he could not give up. He had to dive in further and he had to learn more.

Warren Jr. continued lying there screaming, tears rolling down his face as he struggled hard on the bed. Hank stood off to the side, weary as he watched Charles work. However, he noticed Charles' nose was beginning to bleed severely as he tried pushing his telepathy.

"Charles, that's enough," said Hank.

Charles suddenly pulled out, gasping. "I think I know more about what happened to Scott Summers. The question is, who is he with? And why? Who found him after the plane crash?"

* * *

**Krakoa **

Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue awoke slowly with moans, blinking their eyes as they tried sitting up from where they lay. The four mutants yawned deeply as they awoke from what felt to be the longest sleep they'd ever had.

As they slowly awoke from their slumber, they looked around. They saw they were laying on a grassy, soft ground, surrounded by plants and brightly colored flowers. The air smelled clean.

"Where are we?" whispered Jean as she ran her fingers through the blades of grass.

"Ah don't know. But it's beautiful," Rogue whispered, touching a red rose.

Warren slowly rose to his feet, reaching down and giving Scott a hand up to his feet.

"What is this place?" breathed Scott. He hadn't seen anything quite like this before, ever. It was by far the most beautiful location he'd ever seen. Warren looked just as mesmerized as he did.

"This is what Mom and Dad have been promising us, I guess," surmised Warren.

"Indeed," someone said. Suddenly, all four teenagers felt a presence entering their minds. It was the familiar presence of their surrogate mother.

The four teens turned around, only to see their adoptive "parents" accompanied by En Sabah Nur.

"Hello, my children!" Cassandra said.

"Hello Mother," Scott said.

"How was your rest?" asked Nathaniel.

"It was good," replied Jean.

"Excellent to hear, dear," Nathaniel said. "However, we brought someone we wanted you to meet. This is En Sabah Nur – one of the first mutants to ever be born."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said En Sabah Nur. "You four are the perfect ones to become my four horsemen. This is what you've been trained for your entire lives. It's about time that you live up to what Nathaniel and Cassandra have been grooming you to become. However, I think I should assign you all new names. Jean Grey, you will be named Phoenix. You will be my horseman of famine. Warren, you will go by Archangel. You will be the horseman of death. Rogue, since you already go by Rogue, you will be my horseman of conquest. And lastly, Scott Summers, you will go by Cyclops, and be known as my horseman of war. All four of you have so much power and potential to share with the world. I only wish to amplify your gifts to spread a message to the world.

"My message to the world is that the homo sapiens and the homo superior have lost their way. But not to fear or worry, because I have returned to reshape the world back to what it should be. Humans and mutants are following blind leadership. They're confused, and lost. It is up to the four of you to awaken them, and open their minds to my ideals. We must simplify the world. We must cleanse it."

"Yes, Master," the four young mutants said simultaneously.

"Good, my children. Good," said Cassandra. "Now, time for you to receive your assignment for today. You are to go to a place called The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. While there, you will pick up three individuals named Rahne Sinclair, Lorna Dane, and Hank McCoy. Just to give you some background, it's run by my naive cousin, Charles Xavier. Get this; he believes that humans and mutants can interact in peace. He wants to encourage us, the homo superior, to _mate _with pathetic humans. He thinks that humans and mutants living among each other isn't something to look down upon; rather that it is something to be encouraged." Her voice was laced with disgust. "It's time he learns that his attempts at what he believes to be peace are truly pathetic. Do you accept your task, my children?"

"Yes, we do, Mother," the four young mutants all said at the same time.

Cassandra's smile widened, and she walked over to the four mutants, kissing them each on the forehead. "En Sabah Nur? I think it is time you give them some special gifts."

"Yes," En Sabah Nur said. He walked over to Warren, Jean, Scott, and Rogue, and proceeded to dress them in heavy, gold jewelry, and handed them new clothes to wear. The clothing matched specifically to who they were.

Scott's was a maroon uniform adorned with red "X" designs on the shoulders and chest. Jean's was a two-piece set of red lingerie, consisting of a thong, fishnets, five-inch stilettos, and a lacy corset that augmented her breasts. Rogue's was a green hooded top paired with skin-tight pants. Warren's was a dark blue suit with a cowl to pull up over his head.

The four young mutants proceeded to strip down naked, before pulling on the new clothes that had been gifted to them. All four looked like they truly were meant to be En Sabah Nur's horsemen.

"You look like you belong now," whispered Essex. "Now, go my children. Make sure that our message to the world gets spread, starting with Xavier."

"Yes, Father." Apocalypse proceeded to open a portal for them, and all four stepped inside it to see that they were outside the Xavier Institute. Seeing the school from the distance, the four mutants could not help but feel slightly impressed by how grand it was in size.

However, they knew that they had to do this cautiously. They had to find a way to sneak into the school, and find the three mutants Nathaniel and Cassandra had mentioned to them.

"I think En Sabah Nur gave me something else when he presented me with my clothes," said Phoenix.

"What do you mean, sugah?" asked Rogue.

"Everyone, grab onto me. I want to try this." Phoenix's eyes glowed hot orange a the others grabbed hold of her. With a flash of orange flames, they found themselves inside the school.

"How'd you do that?" asked Archangel.

"I don't know," whispered Phoenix, smiling toward Cyclops who was staring at her breasts. "See something you like?"

Cyclops could only smirk in her direction. "I do," he told her. "But the mission first."

Phoenix nodded.

"Where do we start?" asked Archangel.

"Start with the main office to this place," said Cyclops. "And also, see if you can take out the security cameras. I'll be the first to take care of that." He fired an optic blast beam at one of the cameras, frying it instantly.

"Nice work, Cyclops," Phoenix said, smiling. "Rogue, take care of the security system. Cyclops and I will find the individuals we need to find. Archangel, handle the professor."

"I like seeing you take charge," Cyclops told her, taking her hand as she led them up the stairs to the dormitories.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Rahne's Room **

Rahne Sinclair was an individual who had a lot to fear growing up. Living in an abusive household with fundamentalist Christian parents meant living in constant fear of not being good enough. She'd endured some pretty severe beatings from her biological family, who often thought that anything to do with sex was a deviant. She remembered how when she was eleven, her mother had beaten her for getting her first menstrual period.

Then, her mutation came on one fateful day. Her father had been beating her and had been wrestling to lock her in a cage, when her powers of morphing into a wolf form manifested. After she morphed into her wolfish form, she'd ended up killing her parents by eating them like an actual wolf. She'd been running through the woods when her adoptive mother, Moira MacTaggart had found her.

After having fallen at Moira's feet, Moira decided to take her in as her ward, and brought her to the United States to be tutored under Professor Xavier. Although she wasn't officially a member of the "X-men," it did not mean Rahne didn't look forward to the day she'd be old enough.

Nonetheless, as she showered that night, she couldn't help but feel a foreboding sense that something horrible was about to happen.

'I hadn't felt this way since the night my powers came,' she thought, stepping out of the shower and drying her body off with towels. She then changed into some pajamas. Her plan was to read her Bible for a few hours, and then go to bed.

For years, she associated religion with fear. It took her awhile to associate religion with something peaceful and calming. However, as she stepped into her bedroom, she wasn't prepared to see someone in her room.

Cyclops stood there before her, in a fighting position. He prepared to fire an optic blast beam at the teenage girl, but Rahne quickly morphed into her wolfish form, howling and growling as a sign of distress. She prepared to pounce on Cyclops, but he was ready just as someone came running down the hall.

"Rahne!" shouted Alex Summers.

Cyclops quickly fired an optic blast beam at the wolf-morphing girl, and she collapsed to the ground consciousness as Cyclops bent over and lifted her in a fireman's carry.

"Oh, God, Lorna!" Alex yelled as Cyclops stepped out of Rahne's bedroom with the girl over his shoulder. Alex quickly turned around from where Jean had Lorna in a fiery, telepathic grasp, a gag tied around her head to prevent her from screaming out.

As Alex looked at Cyclops, he could feel his knees beginning to shake as Rogue came out bearing an unconscious Hank. He felt a wave of emotions hitting him as he saw what he saw. Tears misted over in his eyes as he looked at the spitting image of his little brother.

"S-Scottie?" he whispered. "Scottie, it's me! It's Alex your brother."

Cyclops didn't answer him. He fired an optic blast beam at his older brother and slammed him into the wall. Archangel came flying in, having just incapacitated the professor.

"Let's go," Archangel, and he and the others grabbed hold of Phoenix, who teleported them out.

Alex could only sit there against the wall, breathing heavily as tears flowed down his face. His breathing grew heavier as he raced to his bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he began to vomit.

He wretched into the toilet just as Logan and Ororo came rushing into his room, only to see him knelt over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Alex, Alex what happened?" asked Ororo anxiously. "We just got out of the professor's office and he was incapacitated. He's been hurt!"

Alex could only gasp. "He – He took her! He took Lorna!" he choked.

"Who?" Logan demanded.

"My little brother!" Alex's face crumpled underneath the weight of tears pouring down his face. Letting a sob past his lips, he managed to say, "S-Scott's alive!"

* * *

**Be sure to REVIEW! And be sure to check out my series I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster 616 titled Peace in Our Time!**


	18. Evolving

**Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter: **

**MarvelMaster616: **

**It felt right to have it all happen on Krakoa, given what's been occurring in the comics as of lately. This was all Sinister and Cassandra have been training their "children" for since the beginning. Now, it's all coming together, finally. Considering how Alex reacted to seeing Scott that way, trust me when I say things ARE going to get personal, and Alex is not going to hold back. Not only does Apocalypse have Scott, but he's also got his girlfriend, too. Overall, you're just going to have to see what occurs.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Evolving**

**Xavier Institute For Higher Learning – Infirmary**

"Professor, are you sure that you are alright?" asked Ororo as she took care of Charles' wounds.

For the past twenty minutes, everyone in the institute had been left frightened. Hearing the news that four mutants had kidnapped Lorna, Hank and Rahne was a shock to the system for everybody. But no one was affected more than Alex Summers, who was sat in the infirmary in silence as tears poured down his face.

"Yes, Ororo, I am fine," Charles insisted.

"If that's your definition of fine," whispered Ororo as she bandaged one of his wounds. Charles had somehow ended up with broken ribs, severe abrasions, bruising, and a head injury from whoever had attacked him. Turning to Alex, she said, "Alex, are you positive that it was your brother?"

Alex nodded. "Yes," he said. "I – I need to check on the other students, with Logan. I need to tell them what happened, and why Lorna, Hank and Rahne aren't here."

"Alex," Charles started to say. "Just know that I will do everything in my power to look for Lorna."

Alex nodded, but breathed out a sigh. As much as he trusted the professor, he also was worried that the professor was going to have little luck in keeping this promise. He proceeded to exit the infirmary, wiping the tears off his face. He knew that since the kids upstairs had been left terrified by what occurred, he needed to be robust for them. He needed to be their rock as they prepared to search for Hank, Lorna, and Rahne.

Walking up the stairs slowly, Alex could feel the sickness returning. For years, he thought his little brother to be dead. Seeing that he was alive was a shock. But seeing him acting so cold, as though he didn't care about what he was doing, made Alex fear that Scott was being controlled somehow.

'He couldn't have known what he was doing,' he thought. 'That's not the Scott that I knew.'

He wondered if it were even a possibility that he would be able to save Scott at all. For years they'd been separated. Alex was determined to make sure that Scott came back home. He would do whatever necessary to ensure that.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, he reached the top of the stairs, and was slowly walking into the living room, where he saw the others clumped closely together, whispering and asking questions. He could see that Bobby and Kitty were cuddled next to one another, shivering. Amara looked white as a ghost. Peter was keeping his usual stoic facade, but behind that, Alex could tell that the Russian mutant was terrified, as well.

Kitty and Bobby looked up to face Alex. Kitty had tears pouring down her face, but she asked the question that needed to be asked. "Alex, is it true? Did – Did your brother kidnap Rahne, Hank and Lorna?"

Alex sighed before he took the floor. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump out of it, before saying what he needed to say. He had to give the kids a sense of reassurance that things were going to be alright, even if he was uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah, he did," he whispered. "But it didn't look right. I – I think he's being controlled. He didn't know what he was doing. If he did, he wouldn't have done it. That's not the brother that I remember to have had as a kid. But I can promise you guys this. We'll find Beast, Wolfsbane, and Polaris, and we'll bring them home. That's what we're going to do, okay? Just, don't worry about anything yet."

"How are we not supposed to worry?" asked Bobby as he kissed Kitty on the forehead.

"What I suggest you guys do is just put your focus into something other than what happened tonight," said Alex. "We have a Danger Room session tomorrow morning. I suggest you guys go, and try and get some sleep. I'll be up there in a bit to check on you guys, okay?"

"Well where are you going?" asked Peter.

"I'm going down to the weight room. I need to release some steam," Alex said.

The others nodded. They knew what that meant for Alex.

Alex turned his back away from the students and proceeded to head down to where the weight room was located. He knew right now, that he needed to punch something and release his frustration he felt. Once he reached his destination, he didn't even bother to wrap his knuckles or put on gloves. He wanted it to burn, and he wanted to punch until his knuckles bruised or bled.

He shifted into a fighting stance in front of the punching bag, and he proceeded to hit it with his fists, pounding into it hard and aggressively as he clenched his teeth in anger and grief. He punched for all the moments he ever suffered. He punched for all the times he woke from nightmares. He punched for the fact that his little brother had been manipulated and used.

He punched over the fact that Lorna had been kidnapped, along with Hank and Rahne, right under his nose.

Clenching his teeth, he felt his knuckles beginning to burn as they hit the leather material of the punching bag. He threw several punches and elbow strikes at the bag before aiming a roundhouse kick at it, repeating the process.

As he punched the heavy bag, he felt sweat soaking his body as he remembered all the nightmares he'd had of Scott the past few weeks. Alex aimed another hard punch as he thought of the plane crash . . . how his brother had been thought to be dead.

He hadn't died. He lived. He lived, and probably suffered through more than Alex could ever begin to imagine. Aiming another kick at the bag, he breathed heavily as he heard someone entering the weight room. It was Logan.

Only Logan and Lorna got close to him when his temper reached this point. Lorna did it because she loved him, and she was able to calm him and cool him off. Logan did it, because Logan was, in Alex's mind, stupid for it.

Finally, Alex aimed a crane kick at the punching bag, and he stopped, leaning against it as he allowed the tears to flow again. He sniffled slightly as Logan came further into the room.

"Alex, if that were yer brother, then he ain't the person you remember him to have been. Maybe that's truly what he is," Logan said.

Alex shook his head. "I refuse to accept that," he said. "You don't know him, Logan."

"And you think you still do?" asked Logan seriously. "Look, kid. Sometimes, we wanna believe that people are something they aren't. And when we learn the truth, it's too late. What I'm saying is, maybe ya gotta let him go. Let him learn the hard way."

Alex shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "I know I may sound selfish, but I'm not ready to let him go," he said.

* * *

**Krakoa – Main Lab**

The warming paradise of Krakoa proved to be everything that En Sabah Nur had ever dreamed of having. Centuries ago, he'd imagined giving the mutants a homeland, and all the humans of the world worshiping him, bending at their knees to adore him and bless him. Now, that vision was becoming a reality.

Standing in the main lab of Krakoa, En Sabah Nur stood beside Cassandra, who was loomed over the helpless figures of Rahne Sinclair, Hank McCoy, and Lorna Dane, he held a soft smile. All three were strapped down to medical tables, their wrists, ankles, knees, torsos, and waists restrained with pure adamantium. Each were wearing power-dampening collars and had gags tied around their heads to prevent them from speaking.

Lorna was shaking, tears rolling down her face as she cried openly. Also in the lab space were Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue. As Lorna looked at Scott, she couldn't help but silently plead towards him with her eyes.

Seeing Alex's younger brother looking this way didn't sit right with her. She could see from the expression on his face that he looked too cold and uncaring, as though he had no humanity in him at all. It reminded her of how her father was, so much. For years, her father held nothing but bitterness towards humanity, given all he'd ever suffered through. Sobbing, Lorna couldn't help but think about Alex.

'God, Alex,' she thought. 'Scott, what happened to you? Why are you this way? Why are you doing this? For the love of your brother, please help us, Scott.'

"They are quite the catch," En Sabah Nur said. "All three, unique, but they can all use some improvements."

"Indeed," Cassandra said with a cold smile. "It's time all three of them realize how pathetic my cousin is. And Lorna, I am sorry to say, but your father had the right idea. But he thought too small. He thinks that he can just simply create a place for mutants, and that's it. What we've formed here, it's much larger than anything your father could begin to imagine. He's probably not even capable of what we've created here." Touching Lorna's dark brown hair, she smiled a little wider when Lorna attempted at flinching away from her. Lorna's sobs came out louder as she tried speaking. But it proved to be useless. "You have your father's eyes," she added.

Lorna's sobs grew fitful as she struggled, twisting and writhing. Beside her, Rahne was shaking violently. Even Hank looked terrified, as well.

"All three of you are about to experience getting some augmentations done," said Cassandra quietly. "But don't worry. The process of augmenting a mutant's DNA is painless . . . _mostly. _But what we've got here on Krakoa, it won't do it as quickly as the tubes, but it will make it a little more precise."

She nodded at her lover, who sprayed some water onto an area in the ground. Blooming from the ground were three plants that looked like flowers. It was lily-like petals, but once the petals rose, it revealed green, leathery material with deep depressions.

The depressions in the pods opened like mouths, revealing the interior to be surrounded by red goo, vines, and something that resembled a tongue. They seemed to hiss, as though they were alive, somehow. Vines surrounded them, moving towards Hank, Rahne, and Lorna.

Jean telekinetically unlocked the restraints on the three mutants, and the vines from the plant-like pod wrapped their way around Hank, Rahne and Lorna, tying them up to where they couldn't move an inch. The harder they struggled, the tighter the vines constricted.

"I wouldn't vouch for that," said Nathaniel. "Struggling will only make it worse."

The vines surrounding Wolfsbane, Beast, and Polaris dragged them towards the pods, which opened even wider. The tongue-like feature wrapped around their bodies as the gags came out of their mouths via Jean's telekinesis.

"W-Why us?" Lorna gasped. Looking to Scott, she said, "S-Scott! Please, l-let us g-go! Y-Your brother . . . Alex, he's alive!"

She could have sworn something flickered across Scott's face, but that quickly went away as she and her friends were dragged into the pods. They were pulled into the pods head-first, the goo encasing them and drowning out any attempts at speaking. Lorna could only gasp as she felt as though she were drowning. The pod closed around her.

An overwhelming painful sensation filled her body as tendrils from inside the pod slithered up her nostrils. Her skin felt as though it were on fire as the red slim surrounded her head. When she tried to free her hands to force the mouth of the pod open, however, the vines tightened around her body, holding her in its hold.

She could only cry out. But she knew her cries weren't going to be heard. All she could do was moan as she felt her powers intensifying.

While Lorna, Hank and Rahne lay there inside the pods, Nathaniel and Cassandra turned to Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue.

"Well done," praised Nathaniel. "You four did an exemplary job with what we asked of you. Now, you four may go to your quarters, until you are needed again. Go make yourselves at home. You'll be here a while."

"Yes, Father," said Scott, and he led the way towards their new living quarters on this strange paradise.

Cassandra's hand snaked into Nathaniel's, and she gave a seductive tug onto his hand. Her eyes flickered with seduction as she smiled her cold, yet beautiful, smile.

'Come on, lover,' she said. 'We are long overdue for our moment of passion.'

'Yes, darling,' Nathaniel agreed. Turning to En Sabah Nur, he said, "Make yourself at home, my Master. We might as well get comfortable, before the last phase in our plans commence."

"Thank you, Nathaniel," said En Sabah Nur. "I hold deep gratitude for all you and Cassandra have done."

Nathaniel smiled, and Cassandra guided him off to their room on the island.

Their bedroom on Krakoa was one unlike any other room. Inside the room was a bed surrounded by a headboard of wild flowers and vines. The sheets were pure silk being produced by caterpillars. With that, the two lovers began kissing passionately.

Nathaniel's hands found their way to Cassandra's shirt, and he tore it off as her hands went to pull his pants and boxers down. Nathaniel then removed Cassandra's pants and underwear until they were both naked, slamming their naked flesh into one another as they moved to the bed, underneath the soft sheets. Sinking into the softness of the bed, Cassandra rolled on top of her lover and kissed him deeply, sinking her tongue into his mouth. Moans filled the air as Nathaniel's legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closely. His hands clutched her buttocks and smoothed over them.

They pounded into one another fervently in a passionate, steady rhythm. They continued this until it was Nathaniel on top of Cassandra. He stroked her breasts and kissed her neck as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him even more on top of her. Her legs wrapped around him as he continued to make love to her. Sweat soaked their bodies as moans continued to escape them.

'I love you, Nathaniel,' Cassandra said telepathically.

'I love you, too, my beautiful Cassandra. Soon enough, we will make a new world,' Nathaniel promised her excitedly.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute – Alex's Room**

For the first time in a while, Alex felt helpless. He hadn't felt this helpless in years. Ever since the professor had taken him in, he'd been given a home. He'd been given stability. Lorna only added to that stability. Now, his anchor was missing.

The fact that Scott had kidnapped Lorna had shaken Alex so much, that he couldn't sleep the entire night. He could only toss and turn in his bed as the tears continued down his face. Now, it was breakfast time, and classes were to commence. But he couldn't bring himself to roll out of bed and get dressed into normal clothes.

Rolling over onto his side, his arms moved to clutch around his stomach as he tried to breathe deeply. He swallowed the lump out of his throat as more tears went down his face. He couldn't believe that he was in his position.

'Why, Scottie?' he thought. 'What happened to you? Why did this happen to you? Who is making you do this? I know this isn't you.'

Wiping a tear away from his eye, he heard Ororo knocking on his door. He could hear her entering with a breakfast tray.

"I thought you might be hungry, Alex," she said.

Alex just shook his head.

"You know that starving yourself isn't going to bring Lorna back," she said, the sympathy evident in her tone as she sat beside him. She rested a hand onto his back.

"It's not even that, Storm," whispered Alex. "I'd thought Scott had died in that crash. But to see him last night, alive, and taking Rahne with him . . . God. It just makes me wonder what could have possibly happened to him all these years."

Storm fell silent. She didn't know what she could say that would make Alex feel better. However, she also knew what it was like to be strained from a sibling. Her and Daniel had drifted apart upon he being experimented on by Weapon X. As a result, he ended up living in the sewers with the Morlocks.

"Alex, to an extent, I understand how you feel. You know Daniel and I are strained right now due to where he's at," said Ororo.

"That's different. That isn't the same. You cannot compare apples to oranges, Storm," he said as he sat up. He burrowed his face into his hands. "I just can't help but feel as though I failed at protecting those kids. I failed at protecting Lorna. I couldn't save Hank or Rahne . . ."

"Stop beating yourself up. You didn't know that this was going to happen," said Ororo. "Do not let the guilt consume you. Right now, the professor is trying to get some answers from Alpha Flight. We will find out soon enough what's happened to your brother, and why he's on the wrong pathway. Afterwards, we will find a way to bring him and back and we will bring him home."

Alex sighed, and nodded. "Alright, Storm," he said. "All I can hope and pray for is that we find out sooner rather than later. Because I don't know what my brother has suffered through for him to pick the wrong side. Your brother, that's understandable. But Scott . . . this isn't him. I know him, or at least I did. And I know that Scott is that one who always wants to do the right thing. He was always the more mature one out of the both of us. He was a true soldier, just like my father."

"I promise Alex, we will find a way," Ororo repeated. "We aren't going to give up on finding Lorna and your brother."

Alex nodded, wiping the remaining tears away. "Ororo, I'm just debating something," he murmured. "I'm debating whether or not we should tell Magneto that his daughter has been kidnapped."

"Why would you suggest that?" asked Ororo.

"Because even though he and the professor have disagreements, there's no denying that Magneto loves his daughter. If he didn't, why did he save us from that Weapon X facility a while back? There's still a part of him that cares about her. And if we end up facing the person, or people, that turned Scott over to the side he's on, then we'll need all the help we can get. We would have to do whatever it takes to ensure that Lorna gets back home, Storm. I will do whatever necessary," he said sternly.

"Even if it means working with the Brotherhood?" asked Ororo.

"Yes," Alex said.

Suddenly, that was when a telepathic call from the professor entered Alex's mind. 'Alex, Ororo, Logan; please, come to my office. There's someone here who wishes to share with us something regarding your brother, Alex.'

"We'll be there, Professor," said Alex with a heavy sigh. He rose from his bed, and Ororo followed suit towards Charles' office. Alex couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach at the thought that the answers behind what happened to Scott were awaiting him.

* * *

**Krakoa – Jean's Quarters**

'What is this place?' wondered Jean Grey as she sat on her bed in her quarters on Krakoa.

Upon awakening from what felt like the longest nap she'd ever taken, she'd found she was in a room far from her room she'd had back in Antarctica. Her entire room was surrounded by the reddest roses she'd ever seen. Her bed seemed to be made of lilies and lavender flowers, and seemed to be designed according to her taste. The wooden furniture in her room was deep and rich. Vines surrounded her room. Her sheets were made of pure silk, and were the softest things she'd ever felt.

However, she couldn't help but wonder at how she ended up in this strange place. As beautiful as it was, it almost seemed too perfect. It was a paradise, plain and simple.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw she was dressed in her sweatpants and a t-shirt. The grassy ground beneath her bare feet felt cool. A breeze ruffled her short hair.

Turning around, she saw Scott standing in the doorway to her new room. He too was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Red," he said to her with a small smile.

Jean smiled in return towards her best friend. "What is this place?" she asked.

"I don't know. But it's quite beautiful here," Scott said. "I didn't even know a place like this could exist. Ever. This is paradise compared to some other places we lived."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jean said, moving to sit on her bed. "But, Scott, I have to ask. Do you think that Mom and Dad are hiding something from us?"

Scott fell silent briefly at Jean's question, before answering. "Honestly, Jean, I do not know," he said. "I can only guess that this is part of our mission. Was this what Mom and Dad have been preparing us for?"

"If all they've been preparing us for was paradise, then I don't fully believe it. There just has got to be more to it," said Jean.

"Why do you say that?" asked Scott.

"I don't know. I just have some reasons to be suspicious. That's all, Scott," Jean said.

A silence fell over the pair. Jean's words loomed over them as they digested what she had to say. All they'd been trained for, it led to just this? There had to be a lot more to this new island paradise that they were living on. This couldn't have been the only thing that Nathaniel and Cassandra could've possibly promised them. Sure, this strange new island was a symbol of evolution, but there just had to be something deeper underneath the surface.

"Scott, do you think that Mom and Dad are hiding something from us?" Jean asked.

Scott sighed. "I don't know, Red. I don't know. But I am sure Mom and Dad will tell us, eventually," he said.

"Unless if they never planned to," whispered Jean.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

Jean sighed. "Like I've said, Scott; I don't know," she admitted. "I just – I feel unsettled, to be honest with you."

As Scott and Jean sat there doubting whether their "mother" and "father" were telling the truth, little did they realize they were more right than they knew.

* * *

**Be sure to REVIEW, and be sure to go and support my story I am writing in collaboration with MarvelMaster616 titled Peace in Our Time! **


	19. Unveiled Truths

**Thank you to those who read and left reviews on the previous chapter. **

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**To tell you the truth, in that scene on Krakoa, Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue were still underneath mind-control from Apocalypse, given they'd just arrived on Krakoa after having kidnapped Lorna, Hank and Rahne. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren continue to trust Cassandra and Essex because like you said, they really have no other choice, and it isn't as though they have any other place left to go. The collision between the X-men and Sinister is going to come, and for Alex, it's going to be very personal, especially since now, he wants to bring Magneto into the fold to save Lorna. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren also cannot keep being deceived forever. They're slowly beginning to see right through it. And Cassandra and Essex understand that just as much. There's a reason why they kept their "children" mind controlled for so long; they knew Scott, Jean, Warren and Rogue would never do the things they'd done willingly.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Unveiled Truths**

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Professor Xavier's Office**

Alex Summers couldn't be fully prepared for what he was about to be confronted with when he, Logan, and Ororo entered the professor's office.

It had been hours since Lorna had gotten kidnapped. To hear that Charles already had some clues on it surprised him. Alex didn't understand how Charles had gotten the answers that quickly. But upon entering his father-figure's office, he was confronted with the sight of a dark-skinned man wearing an eyepatch, as well as James and Heather Hudson who were there as well.

Colonel Nicholas J. Fury of SHIELD sighed heavily as he lit a cigar, letting out a puff of smoke as he leaned against Charles' desk. Heather and James were wearing stoic looks, as though they were trying to stay neutral of emotion and stick with professionalism. But for the husband and wife members of Alpha Flight, even they had to admit that they felt sick to their stomachs over what they'd discovered with Nick's expertise.

"I am here, on behalf of the professor," said Fury as Alex took his seat in front of Charles' desk.

"Colonel," said Alex. "What could you possibly know? Because all the information about my family has been so obscure, and then last night, it's as though everything went crumbling. I saw my brother kidnapping my girlfriend; that's not the Scott Summers that I remember."

Nick sighed as he looked down at the young man sitting before him. His one visible eye held a look of sympathy. It was a look that over the years, Alex had been forced to accept. At first, he'd hated pity. Now, he was able to accept empathy from those who genuinely cared.

"Look, kid, what I'm about to tell you, and what I'm about to reveal to you, you're not going to like the answer," said Fury. "But these are answers that I know that you want. You've been deceived about your family long enough. It's time that you got some closure after all you'd been through."

Alex nodded in agreement. "I can concur with that," he said. "Just give me the answers I'd been wanting to hear, please. Because quite frankly? I am done being lied to. I feel as though my life has been a lie."

"And I hate to tell you it, Alex, but it's true. A good portion of your life, there's been lies and deception given to you regarding your family. I managed to uncover some of it, along with Alpha Flight. We found out some details when a team of my agents had gone to Antarctica to head to one of our bases out there. They'd stumbled upon a place out there titled Essex Laboratories. It was all empty, except for a few files, and video footage," Fury said. He swallowed before he continued to speak. He knew what he was about to reveal to the young man sitting before him was going to sting.

He placed a file in Alex's lap. It was labeled "Project Evolution." Alex could feel his fingers slowly beginning to tremble as he tried to open the file. He felt sickness pooling inside his stomach as he willed himself not to throw up. However, he couldn't help it when he tasted bile rising in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to force it back.

"For years, you'd thought your brother had died in the crash," said Fury. "However, there were things intentionally hidden from you. Someone didn't want you to know the truth. When the plane crash occurred, Alex, your brother had survived, as you already know. However, he'd been comatose for two years. After he awoke from his coma, he'd been placed in an orphanage. We contacted the orphanage to find out what happened, and his mutation of releasing concussive optic blast beams of energy manifested. Apparently, he had a hard time fitting in with others."

Alex swallowed, nodding. "That sounds like Scott," he whispered. "He never had a lot of friends growing up. He always found it difficult to make any friends."

Fury nodded as Alex finally got the file open. He continued with, "What's more interesting, is that the day after Scott's powers manifested, someone adopted him. When we asked who signed the adoption papers, we were told that there were two individuals named Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova who'd arrived to take him in."

Alex caught sight of the look in Professor Xavier's eye. It was a look of sadness and regret. "Professor?" he asked. "Does that name mean something to you?"

"Indeed, Alex," declared Charles. "I knew Cassandra Nova growing up, because she's my cousin," he said. "We grew up in the same house together; she was like a sister to me. But then 9/11 occurred, and she lost her trust in humanity. Ever since then, she's run off. I haven't been in contact with her in years."

"You never said anything," whispered Ororo.

Charles closed his eyes, a painful expression crossing his features. "That's because I couldn't bear to think about it. I – I thought that I could convince Cassandra to continue fighting for peace. But I instead pushed her away. And now, the path that she's on . . ."

"The path Charles' cousin is on is a rather bad one," Nick said curtly. "As I said, she and Essex adopted Scott. They said that they're lovers, according to the owner of the orphanage that Scott lived in. And along the way, they found other individuals to be in their care."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Apparently, all these kids didn't come from the best circumstances," Fury said. "And it's pretty sad, too. Everything about those kids is in that file, Alex. You might want to read that first."

Alex nodded, and his eyes drifted down the file in front of him. He saw that in the file folder, there were several documents in there, with three other names including Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey, and Marie Carlyle. Seeing the name Warren Worthington III in there sent a wave of nervousness through Alex as he read through the files.

Just reading it alone made him feel sicker. Reading Jean's paperwork, he was in shock at the thought of parents being so cruel to their child. According to Jean's files, it said that her powers of telekinesis hit her when she'd accidentally killed her alcoholic, abusive parents at a young age. He also saw in Marie's file that she'd been raped and molested by her own father. Warren Worthington III had run away from home when his father rejected his mutation. Just seeing it all, Alex felt tears of sympathy and empathy filling his eyes.

'Gosh, Scottie . . . oh, God. I can't believe it. I just – I can't even begin to think about what you've been through,' he thought, swallowing as tears rolled down his face. He tried to hold back sobs as he continued to read. However, sniffles escaped him as he felt Ororo's arms wrapping around him firmly.

"I should've . . ." Alex whispered. "It – It sh-should've been m-me."

"Why would you suggest that?" asked Ororo.

"B-Because – Because S-Scott w-was the one with the potential. He had the discipline," whispered Alex as he struggled to control the shaking in his voice. "I – I –" With that, he broke into a fit of sobs as Ororo's hands rubbed his back.

"Stop, Alex, stop," Ororo said, feeling her own eyes tearing up. "Come on, that's not going to do anything right now. Alex, if we're going to find your brother . . . if we're even going to have a chance at saving him, you need to pull it together."

Alex nodded, brushing his tears off his face before Fury continued.

"As you saw, these kids hadn't lived the best of lives. So, when Essex and Nova took them in, they couldn't refuse. From what we saw on surveillance footage that we managed to collect, Essex and Nova have been training them for something. But what that is, we aren't completely sure. All we know is that it's titled "Project Evolution." Apparently, it's meant to help the Earth evolve. But how, we aren't certain," Fury said.

A chilling silence filled the air once Fury said those words. Alex digested it as tears continued to roll down his face. Hearing and learning that Scott had gotten dragged into something, and manipulated and used, it was hard for him to stomach. And knowing that the people Scott was on a team with suffered even more was harder to imagine.

Alex couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to have parents abuse you in the way Jean and Marie's parents did. As he looked down at the file, he saw that Jean's parents had killed her older sister beating her to death. Seeing the police reports and the newspaper clippings in the folder, he saw news articles about how Jean had stabbed her father, and snapped her mother's neck. He could see notes had been jotted down, and words like "telekinesis manifested after severe bullying" and "sensing death of older sister." His chest ached with sympathy at the thought.

However, as he continued to read the file, he realized that Essex had made a mistake of leaving behind a trace.

'He's got to be truly stupid to think that somehow, someone wouldn't find this,' he thought.

"Well then that means Essex was sloppy," whispered Alex with a slightly bitter smile. "That gives us a slight advantage." Looking up at the professor, he said, "I'll need you to see if you can find Lorna and the others through Cerebro."

"What do you have in mind, Alex?" asked Logan.

Alex sighed. "I'm going to save my brother, Logan. And I don't care what it takes. I'm going to do whatever necessary to make sure that he knows he still has family – his real family. I don't plan on giving up either. And I will do it, with the team, or without the team. I don't care if I have to go through hellfire or high water for it to happen. I would never forgive myself if I allowed Scott to think that I somehow abandoned him."

Ororo and Logan looked at one another. They could tell from the tone in Alex's voice that he was serious about what he was saying.

For years, Alex had thought his brother to be dead. However, now that he knew Scott was alive, and what had happened to his brother, it lit a fire in Alex to save his family. They could see, looking in his eyes, that Alex planned on taking whatever risks he had to take to make sure he brought Scott home. He wasn't planning to simply give up on his family.

Alex's eyes held a look of pure determination. He was ready to go to hell if he needed to. Through his tear-soaked eyes, he looked at Ororo and Logan penetratingly. He had that strength and determination that Logan knew Alex wasn't going to lose any time soon. Having helped raise Alex since he was a boy, Logan knew the young man just as well as Charles did.

Rising from where he sat, Logan crossed to where Alex was. While Logan wasn't particularly good with words, he knew what he was about to say was going to mean something deeply for Alex.

"I know yer gonna make the right decisions, Alex," Logan told him. "And I know ya plan on going to hell if it means bringing yer brother back. And you wanna know something? I ain't letting ya do it alone, kid. When yer with the X-men, yer never alone. So, know that wherever you end up going to try and find yer brother, I'm going with you."

"We've got your back," Ororo said in an assuring tone. "We always will, Alex."

Alex nodded in appreciation. "Thank you," he said. "But at the same time, you both know who we will need on our side. As much as I hate it, we need him."

"No, Alex," Logan said.

"We have no other choice. Erik still cares about Lorna. If he didn't, he would have allowed us to suffer in Weapon X, and you know that," Alex said. "If we're serious about this, Magneto has to be brought into the fold. As much as I am not thrilled of the thought, it has to happen. We need help. We cannot do this by ourselves."

"I can concur with that," said Charles.

* * *

**Krakoa – Scott's Quarters **

Sitting on his bed, it seemed as though Scott was seeing a series of flashes through his mind as he looked around his new living environment. This new environment, which his mother and father referred to as Krakoa, couldn't just be all there was. There had to have been more promised.

'This just doesn't sit well with me,' he thought. 'All our work we put in, and this? Jean's right. There's something else occurring. And – And why do I think that Alex is still here?'

As he closed his eyes, he saw a flash of a girl, begging him to help her as she was dragged off to some mysterious-looking pod. Why did she know his name? And why did she say Alex's name? The repressed memory haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes. He kept seeing it playing out in his mind. He could hear her voice. In fact, what was even stranger was that he somehow remembered her name:

Lorna.

Shuddering, Scott laid back on his bed as he sighed heavily. Staring up at the clear, glass ceiling of his room, surrounded by vines, flowers, and dark wood. The sunlight blared through the glass, lightly warming his face as he rolled over onto his side. He touched one of his pillows lightly as he closed his eyes.

As he closed them, he could see more images flashing through his mind. He could also distinctively hear a voice . . . a voice that seemed familiar, and it belonged to a young man with blonde hair and light brown eyes.

_"S-Scottie? Scottie, it's me! It's Alex, your brother!"_

Why was he hearing this? What did this mean for him? Was he being lied to?

Scott could feel tears welling in his eyes. They were tears of confusion as sobs threatened to escape his chest. However, as he sniffled, he heard Jean, Rogue, and Warren entering his quarters.

"Slim?" asked Warren, sitting on the bed. "What's the matter?"

Scott tried to control his breathing and swallow the lump out of his throat, before he spoke. "Guys, do you – do you think that Mom and Dad are lying to us?"

"What do ya mean by that, sugah? Why would they lie?" asked Rogue.

"H – Have you guys been having visions, lately?" Scott asked. "All day, I – I keep seeing flashes of things that are strange. I keep seeing someone who claims to be my brother. And I keep seeing a girl . . . I think she knows me. I don't know how she does, but she somehow knows me. I just . . . I feel as though I am being deceived."

Everyone fell silent at Scott's question. He was asking them something that they'd all been contemplating for a while.

"I think I know what you mean," whispered Warren. "I keep seeing these flashes of my father, screaming. I don't know why. I haven't been near him in years ever since I ran away. So, why am I seeing visions of him in my sleep, and when I'm awake?"

Jean and Rogue both swallowed as tears came to their eyes. Scott sat up.

"Guys, I – I think something is being kept from us," said Scott. "I am not sure what it is, but this? This paradise just cannot be the only thing that Mom and Dad have been promising us. We've worked, we've trained all these years, for just this? No, I don't buy it. I do not buy, that somehow, there isn't something else. We – We need to find out what this all is for. I need to know. Because what if there is somehow a chance that my older brother is alive, and that was kept from me?"

Silence fell over them once more. Scott was making excellent points. All of this seemed to be a false front for something much greater. And based on Scott's tone, it was something bad. Rogue and Jean could feel sickness forming in their stomachs as they all sat there, trying to gather a clue as to what else was occurring on this strange paradise of an island.

However, as they sat there in Scott's room, they all felt a familiar presence entering their minds. They recognized it as the voice of their "mother's."

'Oh, my children,' Cassandra said. 'There's nothing for any of you to be concerned about right. I know that you are having some doubts, but trust me when I tell you that this is only the beginning. I promise you, that destiny will come. Until then, just have patience.'

'Mom, I don't buy it,' Jean said. 'Are you and Dad keeping anything from us? Why are you lying?'

'We aren't lying to you,' Cassandra said.

'Stop lying,' Scott thought with clenched teeth. 'You've been promising us things all these years. I am not convinced that this paradise we are now living on is the only thing. And how did this island even form? What aren't you telling us? And why do I keep having visions of someone who is claiming to be my older brother? My older brother died years ago, Mom. Unless he didn't, and you kept it from me. What are you keeping from me? From us?'

* * *

**Main Lab**

"Nathaniel, they're growing resistant," said Cassandra with a clenched jaw. "My telepathic interventions on them are becoming less effective. They're growing more aware." Her voice came across as a growl as she shot her lover a glare.

"I know, my love," Nathaniel said. "I can sense it because you are projecting it to me. I fear that your influence isn't going to be enough to keep them from learning the truth. En Sabah Nur." Turning in the direction of the ancient mutant, he said, "I need you to control all four by telepathy, immediately! We might as well keep them on the mind control, permanently!"

En Sabah Nur nodded as he closed his eyes, sensing the presence of his four horsemen in his mind. With a telepathic pulse, he could feel the four horsemen's minds submitting to his presence.

"They now have no choice. They will remain loyal now that I have their minds submitting to my telepathy," said En Sabah Nur. "They cannot resist this, no matter how hard they might try to."

"Good," growled Cassandra. "Make sure that it stays that way! Because we cannot have anything compromise what we are doing here right now!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room**

Alex Summers couldn't dare to believe what he was watching as he sat in the planning room of the institute.

Watching the footage alone was sickening. The sight of his younger brother at just the tender age of twelve, training in a simulator that looked similar to the X-men's Danger Room. Scott looked to be in complete control over his mutation as he shot bursts of red energy at drones.

The surveillance footage showed everything. It showed Scott from the moment he arrived at Essex Laboratories. He'd been weak and sickly, with a blindfold around his eyes. He'd been placed inside a strange tube, and when he came out, he came out looking healthier and stronger. Alex could also see on the footage Scott in a plain bedroom, sleeping.

The fact that Scott had been watched twenty-four hours a day was disturbing to Alex.

Closing his eyes, he knew that if he was going to rescue his brother, he had no other choice but to call Magneto.

Even though he hated the idea of it alone, he knew that Erik was their best chance. Between the Brotherhood and the X-men, they could cover more ground, and they would be able to be a lot more efficient that way.

All Alex cared about was getting the job done.

Walking over to the telephone that was in the war room, he pressed down on the one-way hotline to Magneto's throne room on Genosha.

He just hoped that Erik was home, and that he would be willing to help.

Alex hoped that Lorna would be enough of a reason for Erik to fight on the X-men's side.

Pressing down on the speed-dial number, the holographic pixels formed as he waited for Magneto to answer. He crossed his arms over his chest to show a sense of authority. He felt relief when he saw Erik's face appear on the hologram before his eyes.

"_Havok," _said Erik. _"What's occurred that has made you call me?" _

Alex sighed. He knew without a doubt that Erik wasn't going to like the answer at all. "Magneto, I really do wish that this weren't happening. Never once did I think I'd be calling you right now. But the X-men, we need your help."

"_Why? What could I possibly help you with? Have you finally decided to get your Genoshan citizenship?" _asked Magneto.

"No," said Alex in a stern voice. "I don't plan on packing my bags to move to your homeland, Magneto. But the reason I am calling you, is because you're not going to like it. It's Lorna, she's in trouble."

That did it. The mentioning of Lorna being in trouble sent a concerned facial expression washing over Erik's features. _"What do you mean? What's happened to my daughter?" _

"She's been taken, along with Hank and Rahne," said Alex. "And for me, this is even more personal. Of course, I love and care about your daughter, Erik, and I always will. But it's so personal, because one of the people that took Lorna is my little brother, who I thought died years ago during the plane crash."

"_What? How is that possible?" _

"I'm as shocked as you are," said Alex. "But the truth about Scott has been hidden from me all these years. The reason why, is because he was adopted by the professor's cousin, Cassandra Nova. I'm going after them both. I'm hoping to not just save Lorna, but also my brother. And I know, that if you love your daughter, you won't just allow this to happen to her. You won't let her go without a fight, Erik. If you didn't love Lorna, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving us from Weapon X months ago, sir. So, please, if not for anybody else, but for her, come and help us. After that, you and your Brotherhood can head on back to Genosha, and you won't have to deal with us again."

Erik took Alex's words into consideration. Alex could see emotion crossing the bitter Holocaust survivor's face. Alex knew that his words triggered something within Erik. Only Lorna could cause any emotion to come to Magneto, since Lorna was his youngest child. Alex knew that Erik knew he had no other choice but to aid the X-men in their mission.

"_Alright, Havok," _said Erik. _"I will join you." _

"Thank you," said Alex, before hanging up the line.


	20. Drastic Measures Part 1

**Thank you to the following who reviewed the previous chapter. **

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**I always had an intention to bring Magneto into the picture. Considering what Essex and Cassandra are going to do to his daughter, he'll do whatever he finds necessary. Apocalypse doesn't know what he's in for, considering both Alex and Erik are determined to save members of their family. It's a given Alex would be willing to go further than anyone would dare to.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Drastic Measures Part 1**

**Weapon X Facility – Five Month Ago**

Never once did Alex Summers think he'd be in a position like this. He was sitting in a plastic cell with Lorna, who was wearing a collar, and plastic zip-ties around her wrists to contain her powers. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Beside them was Ororo, who was sitting there in worry for Logan, who'd been dragged away by Weapon X scientist Abraham Cornelius.

All they knew about Weapon X was from what Logan had told them. According to Logan, Weapon X had at one point succeeded in turning him into a mindless killer. Apparently, when Charles had gone into Logan's subconsciousness to figure out what had been wrong, he'd learned Logan's mind had been programmed with the mission of killing him. But Charles had decided to take a chance on Logan and keep him around. Ever since, he'd been loyal, training Lorna and Alex when they were younger. Through a twist of fate, Logan became a father-like figure to the young X-men with an old-fashioned parenting style of tough love. However, it was oftentimes something the X-men found that they needed. If Logan taught them anything, it was that he taught them to be robust and work for everything that they wanted to achieve.

How Weapon X managed to find them, they couldn't begin to understand. All they knew was that Sabretooth had arrived with one of Weapon X's top agents, Raven "Mystique" Darkholm. Somehow, Sabretooth and Mystique had overpowered them all, which was how they were currently locked up in a containment unit.

They all weren't just worried about Logan, who was probably facing unspeakable torture. They were also worried about Ororo's little brother Evan, who'd gotten taken by a team of scientists almost immediately upon their arrival.

The glass pane of the plastic cell gave Alex a view of the professor, as well as his other teammates. Kitty was hysterically crying as she clung to Bobby, who was holding her tightly against him. Peter was remaining stoic. But even Alex could see he was scared shitless. Rahne was quietly praying for their friends' safety, clutching her wooden cross around her neck.

They've been in this horrible play for a total of five days. The first thing Doctor Cornelius did was drug Logan and begin torturing him. The second thing Cornelius decided to do was take Ororo's brother for a strange experiment. With it being day five, none of them knew their friends' fates as they all sat in their prison cells, hoping for help to arrive. Alex's heart felt as though it were about to burst from his chest as he heard the doors to the prison open. Upon them opening, his stomach dropped as he stood, pressing his palms against the glass.

Evan was currently being dragged by the scientists, and he was moaning in pain. However, he looked different. They could see he was completely covered in a marrow shell with bone-like spikes sticking from his form.

"Evan!" shouted Alex as Ororo gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"What did you _do _to him?!" Ororo cried, tears filling her eyes as her cell door was opened. Spyke was tossed into the cell as Ororo rushed to his side.

"We gave him a few augmentations," said one of the scientists smugly. "Don't worry. He'll live."

"What about Logan? What are you doing to him?" yelled Hank, clutching the bars of his cell.

"The animal will live as well," another scientist said. "That is if you all cooperate. Now, who of you is next to get some _enhancements?_" He turned to Rahne, who had the power to turn into a werewolf. "What about you, little wolf?"

Rahne shook her head, tears filling up in her eyes. "No . . . No!" she cried. She didn't want to think about what these people would do to her as she heard Logan's tortured screams filling the air. As the scientists opened her cell, she started to scream and kick. But it was useless as they dragged her by her hair. Her hands were handcuffed tightly in front of her.

Suddenly, that was when the lights started to flicker above them. It was usually a sign of electromagnetic interference in the atmosphere. Of course, it wasn't uncommon Lorna would experience episodes like this due to her bipolar disorder. However, they knew that it could no possibly be her.

"Lorna? Was that you?" asked Charles.

"Professor, no it wasn't me! It . . . It's him!" Lorna said, staring up towards the ceiling. She could see a mysterious figure floating outside. That was when something got thrown towards the windows, breaking them open as Magneto floated into the room. The scientists and guards who were in the space let out loud gasps as they saw Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, as well as Frederick Dukes, Lance Alvers, and Todd Tolansky.

Magneto just floated in coldly, using his magnetism to force the guns out of the guards' hands. As he did this, he began to fire bullets towards not just the guards and scientists, killing them instantly, but also the cells.

The glass to Lorna and Alex's cell broke, which allowed them to step out of the cell. As Alex ripped off his collar, he could see something in Magneto's eyes. It was a look of fatherly concern for Lona. As Alex looked at Lorna, he could see hope in her eyes that her father was going to change, somehow. However, Alex wasn't as helpful as Lorna.

"Dad," Lorna said as Alex released her from the collar. "Why are you –?"

"I heard what happened, Lorna," Magneto said simply. "Now, let's go, and free Wolverine. After that, you can all go."

Lorna nodded willingly. Even though her father hadn't said he'd be willing to come to the X-men, at least he was willing to save them. There was an ounce of hope in Lorna that her father still somehow cared.

Wanda and Pietro cast their own concerned looks towards their younger half-sister. However, Pietro cast Alex a look of disgust. It was well-known amongst the Brotherhood that Pietro and Alex did not get along. They'd rivaled since day one when Alex began dating his little sister. As far as Pietro was concerned, if you dated his sisters, you were dead in his eyes. However, he sometimes gave Alex a pass, because Alex cared about Lorna a lot.

Lorna used her magnetism powers to blow the door off its hinges, pushing back several guards who were coming towards them. Even though her hands were still tightly tied up, at least she could somewhat fight. Afterall, Logan had trained her for situations like this.

Beast was carrying Spyke's unconscious body as Ororo controlled the air pressure in the room to show away more guards. With that, she began to take off towards the main lab with Wanda and Todd. Rahne followed close behind, morphing into her wolf form and pouncing on several guards, her teeth sinking into their shoulders as they cried out in pain.

"Get the hell of little bitch!" a guard yelled as he tried to force Wolfsbane off. However, her grip with her jaw was strong as she tore away at their flesh, blood gushing from the wounds as they went down to the ground.

Alex fired several blasts of energy at more scientists headed their way, forcing them backwards as he rushed to find Ororo and Logan. He took off down the hallways until he reached the main lab, where he saw Ororo punching out Dr. Cornelius. Alex ran over to Logan, who was floating in a tube with an oxygen mask taped over his face. He had wires and needles sticking out of his skin as he twitched and struggled in agony. His face held an expression of rage as Alex proceeded to release him from the tube. The minute Logan exited; his claws extracted. His body was dripping wet and naked as he bared his teeth.

"Logan, Logan it's alright," Alex said as Ororo came over. "It's over."

Logan took stock of where he was. Alex and Ororo were standing before him, trying to calm him. Ororo placed her hands gently on his bare chest, rubbing it gently.

"Easy Logan. It's alright. We're free now," Ororo told him gently.

"How?" Logan spat. That was when he saw Pietro and Wanda in the room. "Why the fuck did you come here?"

"We heard our sister was in trouble," said Wanda, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Logan.

"Don't think we'd just leave Lorna to suffer in here. We care about her, too," Pietro insisted.

"And the X-men have been more of family to her than you and Erik ever have been!" snapped Alex as he and Ororo got Logan out of the lab. All they wanted at that point was to go home. However, what Alex couldn't deny at that moment was how much Pietro, Wanda and Erik all loved Lorna, and how they would do whatever they could for her if she were in trouble.

He would forever remember this day. It proved to him that Lorna's blood family still somehow cared about her, even though they chose to live in isolation.

* * *

**Krakoa – Present**

Struggling deep inside the pod, Lorna Dane gasped painfully. Tears stung on her face as the goo encasing her inside the pod drowned out her cries for help. Her arms and legs were pinned down by vines, which cut off all circulation of her body.

She twisted, trying to free herself. But it proved to be useless as a sob burst past her lips. She didn't want to think about what was happening to Hank and Rahne, who were in pods next to her. She could feel her body was changing the longer she laid in this strange, flower-like pod. Each time the pod hissed; it was almost as though she were sinking deeper into the earth. She felt as though she could barely breathe. She choked as some of the red slime entered her mouth.

Throughout her time in the pod, Lorna's body had significantly changed. One of the first thing that changed was her powers. They were growing stronger, and more intense. The next thing that changed about her was her physical appearance. Her hair, which used to be dark brown, was slowly turning to a bright, florescent green color.

Outside the pods transforming Hank, Rahne, and Loran, Cassandra and Nathaniel smiled bitterly. They anticipated this would happen. They could hear Lorna's tortured cries as she practically suffocated due to the goo encasing her whole body.

'Oh, Miss Dane, I know you're in pain, but believe me when I say it will be worth it,' taunted Cassandra to Lorna telepathically. That was when she and Nathaniel turned to En Sabah Nur's horsemen.

Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren stood there with cold, emotionless expressions on their faces. Their minds were warped beyond recognition due to En Sabah Nur's influence.

"You see, my dear children?" Cassandra asked. "All we've done here, it's for you. We've built this place as a homeland for you, where you will be worshiped as Gods to the world. You will bring the weakling homo sapiens and homosuperior to their knees. You will show my pathetic cousin that his dream will never be achieved. Now, knowing how pathetic my cousin happens to be, he will try to find us, so that he can save his pets. You will give him the shock of his life, children."

"Yes, Mother," Jean replied, smiling coldly. "We won't fail you or En Sabah Nur, or Father."

"Good," Nathaniel told her. "Now, prepare for war. It's coming sooner than you think it is, children."

"Yes, Father," Warren said.

"Now, you may head to your quarters to relax. You'll need it before the war comes to us," Nathaniel said.

Cassandra's eyes shifted to Scott and Jean.

'I think you two deserve something special . . . something passionate. Go, make love. It will only bring you more of an advantage as the leaders,' Cassandra said to Scott and Jean. She then turned to Rogue and Warren. 'And you will watch them make love.'

"Yes, Mother." The teenagers proceeded to go to Scott's quarters, where Scott and Jean were going to engage in a moment of passion.

Once in Scott's quarters, Warren and Rogue watched in fascination as Scott and Jean stripped themselves naked, crawling underneath Scott's sheets as their mouths collided in a passionate kiss. Jean's tongue shoved into Scott's mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her naked flesh rubbed up against Scott's as they stayed under the silky sheets. Scott kept himself on top of her as he busied himself with kissing and touching her, and Jean reciprocated with her own gestures. It got to a point where their hips were thrusting and they were colliding in a heated moment of making love.

Blissful moans escaped the duo as Warren and Rogue watched, their mouths salivating at the sight of such passion. If Essex and Cassandra said this would help them in battle, they were going to do it. It wasn't as though they had much of a choice, because En Sabah Nur's control was so strong over them all.

Jean and Scott rolled around underneath the sheets, kissing and making love before they pulled out and changed positions. This allowed Jean to be on top and Scott on the bottom. They repeated the process, turning on Warren and Rogue who went to the bed, wanting to get closer.

Nathaniel and Cassandra could sense it every step of the way. They smiled erotically at one another as they came together, kissing one another fervently as they stripped naked to make love as well. They were celebrating that they were coming so close to ruling the planet. After years of oppression from weak mutants and weak humans, they could finally be free.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Cerebro **

"Professor? Can you sense Lorna anywhere?" Alex Summers asked impatiently as he paced the Cerebro room.

"I – I feel her presence, Alex. She's in pain. But I do not know her location. I have to dig deeper," Charles whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

For the past few hours, Alex felt sick. He couldn't believe that he was resorting to reaching out to Magneto's Brotherhood in this time of need. However, he also knew that if he was going to get Lorna back, they needed to take risks that they normally wouldn't.

He hated the thought of trusting Magneto. But he also knew Magneto, Wanda and Pietro all loved Lorna. If they loved her, they would agree to help. It was only a matter of time before Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro arrived to help.

'Come on, Lorna. Where can you be, baby? Scott, where are you?' he thought, when suddenly, the professor gasped loudly.

"Professor?" he asked, rushing to the side of the man who'd been like a father to him for the past few years. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"I . . . I think I know where your brother took Lorna," whispered Charles. "There's – There's someone else around . . . wherever she is. I can hear him."

'Another telepath,' a foreign voice said in Charles' mind.

"Professor," whispered Alex anxiously.

"Alex . . . I – I can feel the presence of another mutant. Omega class . . ." Charles whispered, his nose beginning to bleed as his eyes shut tighter. "He – He's named En Sabah Nur . . ."

Alex felt a cold feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what this meant. However, he was pulled from his thoughts as Wanda and Pietro raced into the room, looking both angry and worried. Pietro glowered at Alex. He still hated Alex for dating his little sister. However, he also knew Alex loved Lorna. He couldn't argue with that.

"If you succeed with saving her, I won't kill you," Pietro spat.

Alex nodded. "Likewise." He then turned back to the professor as Magneto entered. "Charles?"

Charles didn't answer as he groaned painfully. Before his eyes, he could see flashes of an island somewhere near the oceans of Brazil, specifically where Nova Roma was located. Suddenly, that was when Alex heard a loud, petrified scream. It was Amara.

He left the Cerebro room, bolting at full speed towards Amara's quarters. He took the stairs two at a time, his heart racing anxiously as Amara's screams continued filling the air. By the time he reached her bedroom, he saw her twisting around in her bed in a cold sweat. Her face was permeated with fear as she cried and screamed, sobs escaping her lips as her whole body trembled.

"AMARA!" he shouted, running to her side. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her violently.

"N-NO . . . N-NOOOOOOO!" Amara screamed, bursting awake with a violent gasp. Tears flew down her face as she sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees as she rocked backward and forward. A sob burst past her lips as she burrowed her face deeply into her knees.

"Amara, what's wrong?!" Alex asked her anxiously, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"I – I think I . . . Oh _God!_" sobbed Amara. "I . . . I think I m-met your brother . . . before. He – He . . ."

"Slow down," Alex told her gently. "Just tell what you saw in the nightmare. What is it that you think you've done?"

"I – I keep seeing . . . I keep seeing some island forming. I think I did that," Amara sobbed. "I – I keep hearing this woman talking to me. She's telling me that . . . that I'm going to help make the world evolve. W-What d-does that mean?" She looked at Alex with pure terror in her eyes.

"Amara, I promise you we will figure this out. We're going to do whatever it takes," Alex said to her gently. "Just try going back to sleep, alright? When you wake up, we'll be back, with hopefully my brother."

Amara nodded, laying back down on her bed and closing her eyes. Alex threw the blanket over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, stroking back some of her hair. He left Amara's bedroom, meeting Logan and Ororo outside in the hallway.

"Tell Bobby, Peter, and Kitty to meet me in the War Room, fifteen minutes," Alex ordered.

"Are you sure you want Kitty and Bobby to be part of this? They haven't been trained enough for being out in the field!" Ororo said.

"We're stronger in numbers Storm. Just trust me," Alex insisted. He headed off to the War Room, his heart continuing to race as he prepared to change into his X-men uniform. Entering the War Room, he saw his uniform on the mannequin. He exchanged his pajamas for the suit, running his hands over it as Magneto walked into the room.

"Havok," he said. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Honestly? I don't know where we are going. That's what the professor will be telling us. All I know is I have to save my brother," said Alex.

"And even if you _do, _who is to say that he is the same person you remember him to have been?" asked Erik cynically.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Erik. He knew Erik would take extremities that he as an X-man never would. He almost knew exactly what Erik was thinking without the master of magnetism even having to say it.

"Magneto, if you so much as touch my brother, I will _fucking _kill you!" Alex growled angrily, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "He's being controlled. I will find a way to get through to him. And if I do, you _will not _kill him. I won't let you. I love Lorna, too. But you will not touch my brother. He's my responsibility, so let me handle him, and me alone."

"What if he kills you?" Erik asked. "Then what will happen?"

"I'm chancing it," Alex said as Bobby, Kitty, and Peter walked into the War Room with Ororo.

"You're certain he can change?" Erik asked.

"No, I am not. But I have to try. He's still my family," Alex said heatedly. "That means, you play by _my _rules. You hear me? That means no killing."

Erik nodded reluctantly as Alex took his seat at the head of the table. Logan and Charles entered the room together, along with Wanda and Pietro.

"Alex, why did you agree to have _them _help us?" Kitty asked, glaring at Magneto as she sat down. "He'll just screw us over. This has _got _to be a joke!"

"I'm sorry, Kitty. But if we're going to save Lorna, Hank, Rahne and my brother, we need to play cards we normally don't play," Alex said.

"So, where are we going?" asked Peter.

Charles sighed as he began describing what he saw in Cerebro. "From what I've gathered, reading the minds of Lorna, Hank, and Rahne, they were taken to an island called Krakoa. Apparently, it was formed by Amara's powers due to manipulation from my cousin, Cassandra Nova. She's taken in Alex's younger brother, along with three other individuals. Unfortunately, the reason why these four teenagers went along with Cassandra's deeds is because of not just psychological manipulation. They were influenced because they did not come from the most pleasant of circumstances. Their telepath, Jean Grey, who kidnapped Lorna, killed her parents at a young age. The unfortunate part of that is that her parents were both raging alcoholics who killed her older sister right in front of her. Their tragedies made it perfect for Cassandra to take advantage of them."

Everyone shuddered at the professor's revelation.

"The island of Krakoa was formed for what I could assume to be a base for Cassandra to live on. She pictured it as a utopia where only the best mutants in her mind can live. But what she plans to do with it further, I do not know. All I know is from what I've seen in Lorna's mind. However, Cassandra is doing something to Lorna. Lorna . . . she's changing . . ." Charles whispered.

"Into what?" asked Wanda.

"Her powers are enhancing beyond previous limits. At the rate her DNA is being rewritten, she's growing close to the Omega-level scale of mutation. Hank and Rahne are changing, as well," Charles whispered.

Everyone digested those words until Alex spoke up. "That means, we need to go to Krakoa immediately. Since we do not know the structure of the island or where Lorna, Hank, and Rahne are, it looks as though we are going in blind. But I have faith in this team that we will be able to succeed."

"When do we go?" asked Bobby.

"Right now. Let's go," ordered Alex as he led everyone out of the War Room, and to the Blackbird. Upon taking his seat on the Blackbird, he manned the steering wheel in the pilot's chair as he closed his eyes.

'Hang in there, Scott. I'm coming. I'll save you, no matter what it takes. I promise,' he thought.

However, he was also walking into this mission with a huge amount of uncertainty. The only think that he was certain of was that he was going to save his girlfriend and his brother.


	21. Drastic Measures Part 2

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**Thank you. It was important for me to capture that moment between Scott and Jean as tastefully as possible. If you loved that moment, expect a moment like that again in this chapter. Cassandra and Essex both know how to motivate Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren to ensure they continue having control over them. It's going to come to a head in this chapter, and the next. **

**Jessica (guest) – **

**Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Drastic Measures Part 2**

**Krakoa – Scott's Quarter's **

'Damn, Scott!' moaned a mind-controlled Jean Grey telepathically as Scott thrust into her from behind. 'You're so . . . _assertive!_'

Scott let out a loud groan as his member hit Jean's sensitive spot, and she let out a loud groan of pleasure as Warren and Rogue watched them, longing to join in.

The lovemaking kept going for hours. Scott and Jean – unknowingly underneath En Sabah Nur's influence – ensued in a round of passion. Their naked flesh kept slamming into one another as the bed rocked, hard. Scott's feet dug into the mattress of his bed, drenched in sweat as he took Jean from behind.

Scott and Jean had spent most of those few hours exploring one another's bodies in every way that they could. They absorbed every moment of it, savoring the experience as they gave themselves to one another in every way that they could. The environment they were in also helped set the mood. The smell of roses and other flowers spread throughout the room, perfuming it with a seductive scent. The sheets were extra silky and the mattress squished underneath them comfortably, as though they could sink deeply into it. Scott and Jean's eyes remained closed as they made out passionately, their bodies rubbing against one another. The sheets enveloped them in an embrace of warmth. Adding to the warmth was Jean, who tapped into her pyrokinetic powers to make it even more sexy. It was just perfect.

But Warren and Rogue were growing impatient. Watching their "siblings" make love, they wanted to join in as well. They both longed to be touched the way Scott and Jean were touching one another.

"Why do Ah wanna get in bed with them?" asked an aroused Rogue, her mouth salivating as she longed to engage in a round of lovemaking with Warren or Scott.

"It's pretty hot watching them have pleasure," said an equally aroused Warren. "Why don't I treat you to it, sister?"

Rogue flashed a seductive grin in Warren's direction. "Sounds good to meh, sugah!"

"Well, come on over guys!" purred an aroused Jean. "There's plenty of room for more over here!"

"Ah thought you'd never ask, sugah," Rogue said with a smile. She slowly stripped her clothing off as Warren took off his own clothes. Warren smiled a manly smile as he felt an erection building, and he grabbed Rogue. He lifted her into his arms, and he plopped her down on Scott's king-sized bed. He started off with a round of kissing Rogue. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they let out loud moans. Warren proceeded to begin feeling the southern mutant up, touching her and encouraging her to spread her legs into a V-shape. It helped that Rogue's inner folds were wet with arousal as he plunged into her.

Loud moans filled the room even more as Warren, Rogue, Scott, and Jean all made love. They all explored different positions with their respective partners, trying different things. Before they knew it, they were swapping, with Scott going over to pleasure Rogue, and Warren going over to pleasure Jean.

This caused a new symphony of moans to escape the pairs as they began to make love with their new partner. Jean was especially getting Warren going, projecting sensual thoughts into his mind to further encourage him.

Rogue was also giving Scott a treat by going down on him. She licked and sucked before rising seductively to allow Scott to rub her up. Before they all knew it, they were coming together with louder moans as they took one another. The bed rocked even harder as their hips gyrated faster. Warren was trying different things with Jean, by lifting her into his arms as their love making continued so he could use his wings to levitate them. It seemed to further excited her, and it inspired Rogue to do the same with Scott.

However, as their moans continued filling Scott's quarters, they weren't aware of the knocking at Scott's bedroom door. Nathaniel and Cassandra walked in, smiling at the sensual sight of their "children" engaging in such passionate acts.

'Children,' Cassandra called to them telepathically. The minute they heard her, Warren, Scott, Jean, and Rogue all stopped. They sat on the bed, still panting from what they just experienced with one another.

"I am glad to see you four are enjoying your moment of passion," said Cassandra with a smile on her lips.

"We love it, Mother," said Scott, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Jean. She snuggled into his body, purring quietly.

"Though we are sorry to say we must cut your moment short," said Cassandra.

"But Mother!" whined Rogue. "We were just gettin' started!"

"You'll have your chance at more lovemaking, Rogue. I promise," said Cassandra. "But for now, you four must get dressed. We're expecting company."

"What?" asked Warren.

"My cousin is coming, and he's bringing his X-men. He thinks he can somehow convince me to change," laughed Cassandra sardonically. "We'll show him our vision for the world, where only the strong homo sapiens have a chance at survival. He has no idea what you – our children – are capable of. Show him and his students that they have no place in the world, if they refuse to stand with us."

"Yes, Mother," all four said together.

"Now, get dressed, will you?" asked Nathaniel. "We wouldn't want you fighting them naked."

The four horsemen nodded, and they proceeded to slip their clothes back on their bodies.

"And you promise that we will continue this later?" asked Scott once he was dressed.

"Yes, son," said Nathaniel. "You will get another chance at this."

The four horsemen nodded, and they left Scott's quarters to prepare for the battle that would ensue.

"Today is the day," Cassandra said to her lover, smiling seductively at him. "Why don't we go and check on our test subjects?"

"Yes, we should," said Nathaniel, wrapping his arm around Cassandra as they headed to the main lab on Krakoa.

As they walked towards the lab, Cassandra heard the thoughts of Hank, Rahne, and Lorna. All three were expressing intense emotions of destress, anxiety, and fear. But Lorna's emotions were coming off even stronger.

'Let us go! Let us go, please!' Lorna was saying.

'We cannot let you go just yet, Ms. Dane. You are evolving into something more,' Cassandra said to her.

'Why us?' Rahne asked.

'Because by the time we are through with you, you will look like the monsters the rest of the world thinks of you as. But we know the truth. They're terrified that you – the homo Superior – will be the ones to rule the world. And it's true. Only mutants should have the power to govern the world.'

'You're insane,' Hank said.

'My cousin is the insane one for still believing we can live among weakling humans,' spat Cassandra as they entered the lab. 'You three will continue evolving, for as long as I feel necessary. You three will come out of this stronger . . . better.'

'No . . . No!' sobbed Lorna. 'I don't want this! _Please!_'

'Ms. Dane, it may seem painful now, but it will be worth it,' Cassandra said.

'But . . . But what about Alex's brother? What did you _do _to him?' Lorna asked.

'We opened his eyes and we gave him a home, when the rest of the world feared him and didn't want him,' said Cassandra.

'But . . . But if Alex knew Scott was alive, he – he would have found him! He would've helped him!' Lorna cried.

'No, he wouldn't have. He would have made his little brother believe in my cousin's weakness,' Cassandra said coldly. 'Now, you three will evolve. But you should know . . . your friends are coming here to try saving you. Well, they're in for a real surprise.'

'If you hurt Alex . . . I swear to God!' gasped Lorna's psychic voice.

'Oh, Ms. Dane, your love with Alex is truly the biggest weakness there is. Love makes you weak. Alex coming here, trying to fight a battle he won't ever win, is proof of that. When you listen to the heart too much, you ignore reason.'

With that, Cassandra stopped the psychic conversation with her three test subjects. The pods that had Hank, Lorna, and Rahne encased inside hissed loudly as they pumped like a beating heart. Cassandra turned to her lover, smiling seductively.

"We must not miss our chance at welcoming our guests to this paradise," she purred, sending a wave of erotic emotions through her lover.

"Indeed," Essex told her, feeling he was growing hard.

"I want to make love, lover," purred Cassandra. _"Now."_

"You always were the most assertive of us both," whispered Essex as Cassandra jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he placed her onto a metal, medical table roughly.

Together, they tore off one another's clothes as they kissed and moaned, touching one another sensually before they proceeded to make love. They were preparing to send Charles Xavier a message, and they didn't care how they did it. All that mattered to them was that Krakoa would be home to those they deemed worthy.

* * *

**Aboard the X-Jet**

"Professor," said an impatient Alex Summers. "Are we close?"

"Yes, Alex," said Charles, who wore a portable version of Cerebro. "The closer we get, I can feel Lorna, Hank, and Rahne's presence."

"What about Scott?" asked Alex nervously.

"I can feel him, as well. But his mind is warped beyond imagination. He's so deeply underneath telepathic control, that it's influencing his every move," Charles said sadly.

"But will you be able to break through to him?" asked Alex.

"I . . . I hope so, Alex," Charles said.

"That doesn't sound rather comforting," said a sardonic Wanda Maximoff.

The entire plane ride to Krakoa reeked with tension. There was so much at stake. Not only did they have to rescue Lorna, Hank, and Rahne, but Xavier's cousin had four mutant teenagers underneath her influence. Additionally to their trepidations regarding the mission, the X-men were all reluctant to side with Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro.

Bobby, Kitty, and Peter all despised that they had to work with Magneto. For years, they had to put up with Magneto being against them and harassing them. They all still remembered the day Magneto controlled the Sentinels. That had been the day the X-men were outed as mutants to the world. From that day forward, the younger X-men who were still in high school faced intense harassment from classmates. And to make matters worse, Magneto had managed to kidnap the professor and hold him hostage in the facility where the Unstoppable Juggernaut was kept. It had been their worst nightmare that they dealt with, and now, they had no choice but to join Magneto on this mission. But it did not mean they trusted him one bit. The only thing they knew was that Magneto, Pietro, and Wanda loved Lorna, and that they would do anything to protect her.

Alex clenched his hands into fists as he took a deep breath. Like the others, he didn't like the idea of working with Magneto. The thought alone made his stomach twist. But if he had a chance at saving his brother, he had to take risks.

"Alex?" he heard Bobby asking.

"Yes, Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Let's say, we get there," Bobby said. "Are you sure that you will be able to save your brother?"

"Bobby, I have to try," Alex insisted. "Okay? I've been separated from him for too long, and I'm not about to just give up on him."

"And what if he isn't who you remember him to be?" asked Kitty.

"Kitty, you heard the professor. He's being influenced telepathically. He doesn't know what he's doing," Alex said.

"He'll try killing you," Erik said bitterly.

"Magneto, you aren't going to lay a hand on him," Alex said, turning around to glower at Magneto. "You aren't to engage with him _at all. _I have to be the one that frees Scott. He's my responsibility. I owe that to my parents. Okay? That's my order. Touch him, you're dead. And I don't care how badly that would hurt Lorna, because she would be ashamed of you if you did that. Got it?"

Erik nodded reluctantly. "Fine, Alexander. I will play by your rules. But if anything happens . . ."

"If anything happens you will let _me _handle it," Alex said sternly, before focusing on piloting the plane. Looking down at the GPS, it said that they were about to pass over Krakoa any minute.

"Alright, X-men, we're close. I'm taking her down," Alex said, preparing the X-Jet for landing. As he did this, they all looked below them, seeing Krakoa.

"That's Krakoa?" whispered Kitty.

"It looks beautiful," whispered Ororo.

"Don't let its beauty fool you guys," said Alex. "Essex and Cassandra are using this island to plan whatever insanity they want the world to witness. And something tells me Scott was never aware of what Essex's purpose was for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Wanda.

"I think Essex and Cassandra blocked Scott's memories of what he did underneath their influence," said Alex. "When one is mind controlled like that, their repressed memories of what they've done usually come back in nightmares. It's clear that Cassandra put mental blocks on Scott's mind, and she might've done the same with the other three. They more than likely don't remember any of the horrible things that they did."

"And when they learn the truth, it will just break their hearts," Charles whispered. "Cassandra and Essex, from what I've gathered, disguised themselves as parental figures so they could groom them to gain trust."

"Makes sense," said Logan.

"In a twisted, psychotic way," murmured Kitty, shaking her head.

Alex closed his eyes at the thought. He knew that once Charles freed Scott from Cassandra and En Sabah Nur's control, that Scott would not take it well. Alex couldn't begin to imagine how Scott's reaction would be when he learned the truth.

'Scott, don't worry. I'm bringing you home. You won't have to do this again,' he thought, sighing. However, as they got closer to Krakoa, they were surprised to feel the jet rock violently.

"What was that?" asked Wanda, her eyes widening.

"Something's attacking the jet," Alex said. "The wings are taking severe damage."

"What could possibly do that?" asked Bobby.

Suddenly, that was when a dozen, razor-sharp, metal feathers hit the windows of the jet near the cockpit, shattering them as they smelled fire.

"Bobby!" yelled Alex. "I need you to go and put out whatever fire is being set to the jet?"

"Alex, are you kidding me?!" Bobby asked, his eyes bulging. "I – I haven't done anything like this before!"

"Bobby, last I checked, you've got omega-level mutation!" Alex barked.

"But I don't know if I can do it!" Bobby said.

"Yes, you can!" Alex said. "Okay? I know that you can do it! Go!"

Bobby nodded, engulfing his body fully in ice as the ramp to the jet lowered. He got out of his seat and he ran, jumping out and leaving a trail of ice behind him. Upon exiting the jet, he saw the wings had caught ablaze due to Jean "Phoenix" Grey firing a pyrokinetic blast. Her eyes were glowing intensely with a strange color as she fired a blast of fire towards Iceman.

Bobby intensified the ice around his body as he shot a blast of ice at the jet's left wing, determined to stop the fire. However, what he wasn't prepared for was two strong arms wrapping their way around his throat to choke him.

Archangel had Bobby in the tightest chokehold he'd ever experienced. All Bobby could do was struggle as he choked for air.

"You shouldn't have come here," growled Archangel.

Bobby desperately tried to remove Archangel's arms from around his neck. But it was no use as he felt he was losing consciousness. He couldn't breathe as his eyes began rolling into the back of his head.

"BOBBY!" screamed Kitty, running towards the ramp with Ororo.

Ororo's eyes glowed bright white as she intensified the winds around them, trying to force Archangel off of Bobby. Luckily, her plan worked as Archangel dropped Bobby. Ororo formed a small tornado underneath Bobby's prone form to keep him from falling into the ocean. With Wanda's help, they managed to pull him back to the jet.

Kitty raced to the boyfriend's side as Ororo and Wanda laid him down. She cupped his face in the palms of her hand gently.

"Bobby? Can you hear me?" she whispered.

Bobby coughed several times for air as his body twitched slightly. His eyes flew open as his hands clutched his throat. He just nodded, allowing Kitty to pull him against her body.

Kitty closed her eyes, stroking his hair softly as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Alex . . ." heaved Bobby. "I . . . I tried!"

"I know," Alex said. "I'm proud of you. You did good, as well as you could have."

"But how are we going to land the jet?" asked Wanda.

"I'll try something. None of you will like it, though," said Alex.

"I hate it when he says that," Peter groaned.

Alex shakily prepared to land the jet onto the shores of Krakoa. However, with the right wing still on fire, it proved to be a difficult task.

'I'm thankful that this plane is ensured,' Alex thought. 'Dad, I'm going to make you proud. This one's for you.'

As Alex kept the plane flying downwards, he closed his eyes, breathing hard. As they got closer to the island, his heart raced. Before he knew it, they crash-landed into the sea water close to the shoreline, making it shallow enough for them to wade in it.

"We made it. We didn't die!" Bobby gasped in shock.

"Nice work, Alex," Logan said gruffly as they exited the jet together. However, upon them exiting and stepping foot on the island, they heard a booming, telepathic voice entering their minds. Even Erik could hear, despite him wearing his helmet.

'I knew you'd come. But you shouldn't have,' someone said to them. 'Why did you come here?'

"Who . . . Who are you?" yelled Alex.

'I'm glad that you asked. It's time you received a lesson in history, Alexander Summers. I'm the first mutant on Earth. For years, I was asleep, waiting for this day to come. And now, I'm here to send a message to the world. Those with the greatest power, this Earth will be theirs. It's truly a shame how complacent you've all become. All of you are content with what you've created.'

'Well said, En Sabah Nur,' said the chilling voice of Cassandra Nova.

"Cassandra," Charles whispered.

'We meet again, cousin,' Cassandra said coldly as she and Nathaniel emerged from the bushes and vegetation of Krakoa. 'I told you one day; you were going to witness what real power looks like. I told you, that I would show you that you were always wrong. And Erik, you're just as pathetic as he is. You really believe that you are making a difference by occupying Genosha, and hiding? No. What all of you are doing is being content with settling. Unlike you, I don't settle for anything less than the best.'

"Cassandra, what you're doing to those four children, you're using them!" Charles said angrily. "You'll be making us look like monsters . . . animals who only care about being Supreme beings! You are not God, Cassandra! You still have a chance to see the light and come home!"

'Home? That mansion you now call your "school" was _never _my home, cousin!' Cassandra spat. 'Luckily, I've found a new family . . . one that won't just settle.'

"You've manipulated and lied to those four mutants that you took in!" Charles said, glaring at her. "You repressed their memories, you controlled them, and you put them in danger countless time! You told Scott Summers that his brother was dead!"

'And they will never find out,' Cassandra said coldly. 'This is their home, Charles. We've raised them to do what you have never had the courage to do, which is tell humanity that this world belongs to us! And now that you are all here, they will share with you just how powerful the truth can be.'

"You are so full of shit!" spat Alex, glaring at her. "And where's Lorna? What have you done with her?"

'I'm making her stronger than she can ever imagine. Hank McCoy and Rahne Sinclair are experiencing the same augmentations, as well, Mr. Summers. Face it, Charles. Your dream is unachievable. You will _never _be able to reason with pathetic humans who want to lock us in cages and cure us.'

"This is bullshit!" shouted Logan. "What's gonna happen when those kids you've been using find out the truth?"

'They won't ever find out, Wolverine,' Cassandra said coldly. 'There is no need for them to. All they need to know, is that Krakoa is their home, and that anyone who wishes to join us can. And we advise them to, because if they don't, they will experience what it's like to live under En Sabah Nur's mercy. And believe me, Apocalypse has very little mercy and compassion for those content with living under the illusion that humans and mutants are equal. Mutants have always been the superior. Phoenix, my child, show them how powerful the truth can be . . .'

'As you wish, Mother,' they heard Phoenix saying. They all watched as Jean flew to the shore, her eyes glowing intensely as her body became surrounded by pure fire. A bitter smile was plastered against her lips as she projected Cassandra and Nathaniel's "truth" into the minds of the X-men.

All the X-men felt was a searing, horrific pain in their heads as Jean forced them to see it all. She projected images of Apocalypse being the only one to have the power to govern the world. She displayed a future where the four horsemen or Apocalypse would be the ones to enforce laws and regulations, at least according to Apocalypse's standards. They saw images of Jean and Scott making love and then birthing a child, who would grow up to be Apocalypse's weapon.

'We're the only ones that can save the world from itself,' Jean Grey said as Scott, Warren, and Rogue all emerged.

"Jean . . . Jean Grey," groaned Charles, trying to fight her. "Jean . . . I know that you are in pain. I know about what happened with your parents and your sister. But . . . But you are being used! You must fight it!"

'I don't want to, Charles Xavier,' Jean snarled telepathically. 'None of us do. There will be no more governments . . . no more weapons . . . no more systems . . . and no more humans. Prepare for the future to come faster than you think.'

"No!" Alex gasped. Turning to look in the direction of his younger brother, he gasped, "Scott! Scott, it's me!"

"I don't know you," Scott said coldly.

"Yes, you do!" Alex shouted. "I'm your brother, Goddammit!"

"No, you're not! My brother is dead!" Scott yelled back.

"They're lying to you!" Alex shouted. "They've both been lying!"

'They haven't been,' Jean said. 'The human scum we were forced to live amongst lied to us! You have no idea what any of us are capable of! Why don't we show you?'

Jean's eyes flashed as she turned her attention to Magneto, the flames warping around his body as she telekinetically began pulling apart his helmet. Try as Erik might to keep his helmet intact, Jean broke it into pieces.

"I bet you couldn't even do that," Jean said, laughing darkly. "Buckle up, X-men. Witness the world change for the betterment of mutants who are worthy of it."


	22. Drastic Measures Part 3

**MarvelMaster616 – **

**It was important for me to capture that moment between Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren in the most tasteful way that I could, and I am glad that I achieved that. And of course, Cassandra and Essex wouldn't mind in the least. If anything, they got off on seeing their four "children" doing such passionate acts. This is the chapter where the battle ensues. Hopefully, it satisfies you!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Drastic Measures Part 3**

**Krakoa **

Jean Grey's voice echoed through the minds of the X-men, Magneto, and the Maximoff siblings. She stood there, laughing coldly as Rogue, Archangel, and Cyclops walked closer to her side.

"It all starts here," said Jean, still smiling darkly. "You all will witness En Sabah Nur's plans as we govern the world."

Through a wave of pain, Alex Summers kept his eyes trained on his younger brother. Seeing Scott standing there so coldly was like a punch to the gut.

"No!" Alex grunted, trying to rise up to his feet. "No, you won't do this!"

Jean and Scott laughed together darkly, grasping hands with one another. Scott walked over slowly as Apocalypse came from the abys. His towering form seemed to grow taller as he kept his eyes plastered on Charles Xavier.

"You four have done well," Apocalypse said to his horsemen. "Now that we have our guests here, we will spread our message to the world. Everyone will know who will govern the world, and lead everyone to freedom."

Jean nodded, her eyes flashing orange as she kept her eyes on Charles'. Telekinetically, she lifted him, forcefully making him walk towards her.

"CHARLES!" shouted Alex, struggling to rise to his feet. But he was knocked off his knees by Jean's telekinetic thrust.

"You won't be going anywhere," Jean said coldly. "You will sit back, and watch as we spread our message to the world."

"H – How?" Charles asked.

"First of all, Charles," whispered Apocalypse, telekinetically pulling the portable Cerebro helmet off Charles' head. "You do not need a machine. You have got me, and Ms. Grey here. You will tell the world the truth."

Erik was boiling with rage as he watched Apocalypse and Jean keep Charles in a tight vice. Scott and Warren stepped around with Rogue, all wearing cold smiles as they acted as guards around Apocalypse. As Erik looked at Scott, he glared angrily at the seventeen-year-old boy.

'I don't give a damn what Alexander insisted upon,' thought Erik. 'My child is in danger. We are at war with these individuals. I won't just sit back, and allow this to go further!'

Alex watched from the corner of his eye as Magneto attempted lifting pieces of metal up from the ground. Of course, they knew that the Earth was made of metallic material. As Alex watched, he noticed how Erik was staring Scott down.

"Erik, don't!" snapped Alex.

"Alexander, they're going to . . ." Erik began to say.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Alex. "TOUCH MY BROTHER; YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" He glared at Erik angrily, clenching his hands into fists.

"I don't have a brother," said Scott. "My brother is _dead. _And Mr. Lehnsherr, you can try all you might. But you won't last long. You'd be wise not to try and fight me."

Erik glowered at Scott loathingly. "Alexander, he's not capable of being reasoned to. You might believe he's the same as you remember, but I know better!"

"I can get through to him!" shouted Alex.

"Alex, now's time to think realistically!" yelled Logan. "Mind control or not, this is what he's doing! He will kill you first chance he gets!"

"Logan . . ." Alex started to say, but then, they all felt their mouths being clamped shut telekinetically.

'Shut up,' commanded Jean, her eyes glowing brightly.

Alex attempted at moving his jaw, but it was clamped so tightly shut that he couldn't speak. He could only groan as he watched Jean and Apocalypse use Charles. Watching the occurrence unfold before his eyes, Alex felt his eyes fill up with tears. For the past few years, Charles had become the father to him that he'd lost. Now, watching Charles being controlled, it made Alex feel a little more useless, especially as Scott walked closer towards him. Alex tried to speak to Scott, silently with his eyes. But seeing Scott so callously reacting towards it hurt even worse.

'Come on, Scott . . . you've – you've got to stop this,' thought Alex as he watched Apocalypse and Jean go into Charles' mind so their message could be amplified.

"You will repeat after us, Charles," Apocalypse whispered. "Attention, all inhabitants of the Earth."

"Attention, all inhabitants of the Earth," Charles whispered shakily, closing his eyes.

"I have returned."

"I have returned."

"You all have lost your way, but I am here to guide you to freedom."

"You all have lost your way, but I am here to guide you to freedom."

"You do not have the power to govern the world."

"You do not have the power to govern the world."

"Only I have the power to govern the world."

"Only I have the power to govern the world."

Listening to Apocalypse's speech, everyone felt shivers running down their spines. However, they couldn't say anything at all due to Jean's telekinetic grasp on their jaws like a vice. Alex grunted. None of them could move an inch due to Jean and Apocalypse keeping them where they knelt. As Alex kept his gaze trained on Scott's face, he felt a rush of determination go through him. But he also knew that Magneto was having thoughts of his own.

Though none of them could move. All they could do was sit there and listen.

"Now, I want the homo superior to know," Apocalypse continued to say.

"Now, I want the homo superior to know," Charles repeated.

"If you wish to follow us, Krakoa will be yours," Apocalypse whispered.

"If you wish to follow us, Krakoa will be yours," whispered Charles.

"But, to the homo sapiens . . . I want you to know this. Those with the greatest power, this Earth will be theirs."

"But to the homo sapiens . . . I want you to know this. Those with the greatest power . . . protect those without," Charles said strongly. "That's my message to the world."

Apocalypse and Jean just stared at Xavier in contempt. Jean's eyes remained cold as they glowed intensely with pure fire.

"Wrong choice of words," Jean growled. Turning around to face Cassandra and Essex, she said, "What do you want us to do next?"

"Come forward, our children," said Essex.

Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue turned to face their "parents," walking closer.

"Here's your next assignment," Essex said. "You will pay a visit to Senator Edward Kelly. He's announced that he's running for president. Let him know that he won't govern the United States, because he desires to put us in cages. Let him know that his ways are unacceptable."

'Oh, shit,' thought Alex, breathing heavily. 'This can't go further.'

As Alex watched the Four Horsemen nodding, he saw from the corner of his eye as Wanda tapped into her powers. Her hands were glowing crimson as her eyes glowed fiercely. Alex knew what she was thinking. Wanda was getting more and more pissed as she watched everything transpire before her eyes. It was all too much. Her sister was in the clutches of these monsters, and she would do whatever she deemed necessary to get Lorna back.

As Alex continued trying to formulate a plan in his mind, Wanda's fists glowed even brighter as a burst of red energy went past her fingertips. It pulsed loudly from her as her eyes continued to glow scarlet. It was enough to knock Cassandra, Essex, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Warren, and Apocalypse off their feet as the ground shook under their feet. It bought them enough time to rise from the ground.

"Thanks, Wanda," said Alex, panting. He set his eyes on Scott, who was rising to his feet slowly. Xavier slowly crawled over to the Cerebro helmet. At this point, Alex knew they were depending on Xavier finding a way to break through to Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue. Although Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro thought that the Four Horsemen couldn't be saved, Alex chose to think otherwise.

"Alex, what do you want us to do?" asked Bobby as he watched Warren take off into the air.

"Whatever it takes," said Alex sternly.

"What if they try killing us?" asked Peter.

Alex swallowed. He knew there was a chance that Jean, Scott, Warren, and Rogue would use excessive force, since they were underneath someone else's control. But as Alex looked at Scott, he couldn't help but feel an urgency to try and save his brother. However, he had no time to contemplate that possibility as Rogue charged at him full-force. Instantly, he hit her with a blast of energy from his hands, sending her flying backwards.

"Peter, just remember that this isn't really them," said Alex. "They wouldn't do this if it weren't for Cassandra and Apocalypse mind-fucking them."

Peter nodded as Storm went into the air to face off against Archangel. Before Alex could do much else, he felt Scott grabbing him from behind in a chokehold.

"Give up," growled Scott.

"No!" gasped Alex, managing to get out of Scott's chokehold and elbowing him in the gut, before tackling him down.

"There's no stopping it!" Scott said angrily. "You will pay witness to what we will do for the world. We're doing all mutants a favor."

"No, you're not!" yelled Alex, punching Scott across the face. "Your mind is being fucked with! You've got to stop!" Before he could aim another punch, he was grabbed in a telekinetic grasp as Jean Grey came into view.

"Don't touch him!" she snarled. "You want him? You go through me!"

Jean knelt by Scott's side, pulling him to his feet. "Are you alright, lover?"

"I am," Scott said, aiming a blast of energy at Alex and pushing him backwards. Alex felt his back slam into the ground as he gasped painfully.

"Scott, stop it already! I'm your Goddamn brother!" shouted Alex.

"I don't have a brother! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" shouted Scott. However, as Alex looked into his brother's eyes, he saw a look of pain and surprisingly enough, sadness, flash across his features. But as quickly as the sadness and hurt came to Scott's eyes, it went away. Clearly, Cassandra was manipulating Scott's pain and turning it into anger.

"No, Scott. I'm here; it's me, Alex," said Alex. "Listen to me, Scott. Cassandra and Essex do not care about you. They are just using you."

"At least they treat me better than how my parents did!" snarled Jean, her eyes glowing more intensely. "My parents _hated _me! They killed my sister! At least Father and Mother gave us a real home, when the rest of the world abandoned us!"

"Quit it, Jean!" Alex said. "Wake up, already! Come into the light!"

"NO!" Jean shouted, her fists having flames form around them as she pushed Alex back with her telekinesis. "You don't understand. We wouldn't expect you to. But the homo sapiens will just let you down. You _cannot _live amongst them in peace! If you believe that, then you are a special kind of idiot!"

Alex rose to his feet once more, stubbornly as he tried to talk down Scott. However, before he could begin trying to reason with his brother again, he saw pieces of metal flying towards Scott and Jean. But Jean made the metal shards disintegrate before her very eyes. Alex turned to face Magneto angrily, glowering at him.

"DAMMIT MAGNETO!" shouted Alex. "I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE MY BROTHER!"

"You're not succeeding with that," said Magneto. "Face it, Alexander: he's too far gone. He cannot be saved. That means, he must be dealt with."

"Not like this," said Alex. "There's still hope, Erik. Think about Lorna. Think about what she would want. She wouldn't want you doing this. This was the very reason why she ran away from you. It's because you were becoming a monster. She was ashamed of you."

Erik glared at Alex coldly as Scott fired a blast of energy towards them. Alex closed his eyes as he dodged Scott's attack.

"Alexander," Erik said coldly. "We always want to believe that those we care about are something that they are not. When we realize they cannot be saved, it's often too late. It's time you realize you need to make a choice here."

Alex panted as he said, "Erik, don't. Please, don't say that."

"It's reality, Alexander. Quit it with the idealism, and grasp that your brother cannot be freed. It's apparent which side he's on. He chose his side."

"Unknowingly," Alex insisted.

"Stop making excuses for him!" shouted Erik.

"Quit with the psychobabble!" shouted Scott, breaking up Erik and Alex's argument. "What makes you think I should believe a word of what you are saying?"

"Because Apocalypse, Essex, and Cassandra are using you guys. They're corrupting you to think how they want. You are just pawns to them. They don't love you. As soon as they're done, they'll just abandon you once you no longer serve a purpose to them. You know the truth, Scott," Alex said breathlessly.

"We know the truth," said Jean. "Apocalypse, Mother, and Father all showed us how powerful it can be! Why don't we show you further?"

"Say what you will, Jean. I know about what happened with your parents. But that doesn't mean you have to hate the whole world for what your parents did to your sister," said Alex. "And Scott, I know you feel the world let you down. But _I _won't let you down again. I am not leaving you behind!"

"Why should I believe you?" Scott asked, his voice becoming slightly calmer. Alex could see once more a look of hurt flashing in Scott's eyes, as though he were getting through to him.

"Because you know I would tell you the truth," said Alex. "I'm your brother; your family. I love you."

The words "I love you" seemed to cause Scott to begin losing his composure slightly. The hurt was becoming more apparent in his eyes as he looked at Alex longer.

Why did he feel this way? Was this really the truth? Scott felt the confusion rushing through him, and as he looked at Jean, he could tell that she was looking just as confused as he was feeling.

'No . . . No, it's not possible. My brother's dead. That's what the doctors told me. Father and Mother told me that . . .' thought Scott. But the words "I love you" echoed in Scott's ear. Those were words he never once heard Essex or Cassandra tell him. In all the years he'd been in their care, he never once heard them say "I love you."

"Scott, look at me," Alex said. "I'm telling you the truth! I am not going to abandon you, ever!"

"Shut . . . shut up!" shouted Scott, closing his eyes angrily as tears began filling them to the brim.

"Stop it!" shouted Jean, her eyes looking as though they were filling up with tears as well. Like Scott, she was surprised to hear those words, "I love you." Somehow, deep down, Scott and Jean knew the truth regarding Cassandra and Essex. Alex was getting through to them both.

"Did Essex and Cassandra ever tell you that they love you?" asked Alex.

"Stop!" shouted Scott, tears flowing down his face.

"What parent does that?" asked Alex. "What _family member _doesn't say that they love you? Tell me, do they really give a shit about you?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Jean, a sob escaping past her lips.

"You know the truth. They aren't your family. They may have taken you in, but they couldn't give a damn about you at the end of the day. They only care about their mission," said Alex.

'You know that's not true,' Cassandra told Scott and Jean telepathically. 'My children, you two are doing more for the world than my pathetic cousin ever managed to. You are making Father and I proud. We are your family. We are giving you the life that you deserve.'

'Why am I so confused?' thought Jean, staring up towards the sky. Her eyes filled with more tears as Logan engaged in a fight with Rogue miles away, with Peter's help. Ororo was fighting Warren, who was trying to hit her with shards of metal from his wings. But the longer Logan and Ororo fought with Warren and Rogue, the more drained the two mutants seemed to become.

"C'mon, Skunkhead," Logan snarled, wrestling Rogue to the ground. "They're fucking using you and controlling you! They couldn't give two shits about you!"

"Ah don't believe you!" shouted Rogue, punching Logan in the gut as she prepared to drain him of his energy. "Mah dad used meh as his fucking whore! Mother and Father were the first ones to take care of meh when mah father saw meh as nothing more than a playthang!"

"They see you the same way, kid," Logan snapped. "They may not be raping you like yer dad did, but they're manipulating you to think how they do!"

"They did more for meh than anyone has ever tried to!" shouted Rogue. "Now, Ah can revel in my powers, and not be ashamed or be forced to live among the weak!"

"They're both full of bullshit!" shouted Logan, getting Rogue into a chokehold as Storm passed through the skies, chasing Archangel.

"Listen to me, Warren!" yelled Storm, the wind whipping around her face. "I know about what your father did to you! I also know he tried making a cure! But this isn't the way to handle things!"

"Shut up!" shouted Warren. "Why do you care? I don't know you!"

"I don't know you, either. But I do know that you are hurting, and that Cassandra and Essex are taking advantage of the pain that you feel so they can make you think like they do. I know that you want to avenge those who hurt you. But you are choosing the wrong side to be on!" Ororo shouted.

"How do you know it's the wrong side?" asked Warren. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you!"

Ororo swallowed. Warren had a point. He didn't have a reason to trust any of them. For years, Cassandra and Essex had earned Warren's trust and love. If only Ororo could get him to see that once his "mission" for Cassandra and Essex was over, they were going to toss him out.

"I know you do not trust me," Ororo said. "But, you have to know the truth, Warren. Cassandra and Essex do not care about what happens to you. Tell me this: what parents send their children out to do something so destructive? What parents manipulate their children this way, by controlling their minds? What they've done to you, and Jean, and Scott, and Rogue, that's not parental love! They're going to drag you down, and they are going to toss you aside once they achieve what they want!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Warren angrily, tossing more metal wing fragments at her.

"Since you won't listen to reason, Warren . . . I'm sorry. Just know I take no pleasure in doing this," Orro said regretfully. She raised her arms above her head, and she darkened the clouds around them. The clouds rumbled loudly as rain began to fall, thunder booming in the atmosphere as lightning crackled. The lightning came down, and it hit Warren square in the chest, sending him crashing down to the ground. Ororo landed, her blue eyes staying bright white.

"I know you don't believe me now, Warren. But the reason why we are here is for you," said Ororo strongly. "We do not want to see the four of you get hurt by those whom you've grown to trust all these years."

Warren groaned as he tried rising to his feet, but Ororo just made the winds around her stronger as she kept him where he was. She nodded for Colossus to come forth and restrain Warren. Peter went into his metal form and kept Warren pinned down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," said Ororo. "I'm sorry for all that's ever happened to you. I wish that I can change it, and that things were different. But we aren't letting the four of you destroy the world."

Warren glared at Ororo in anger as Logan kept fighting Rogue. Unbeknownst to them all, Xavier was close to reaching for the Cerebro helmet. Xavier grabbed it and placed it on his head. As he entered the minds of Rogue, Jean, Warren, and Scott, he could see all the painful memories that the four had.

He could see Scott in an orphanage, isolated and being treated terribly. He saw images of Jean being abused by her alcoholic parents. He could see Rogue suffering through countless rapes at the hands of her father. He also saw Warren running away from home and self-harming, when Cassandra arrived to recruit him to her and Essex's cause.

The professor closed his eyes. He felt every ounce of pain that the four young mutants felt. It was unimaginable. But he could also see why these four mutants chose to remain loyal to Cassandra and Essex. Cassandra and Essex have given their four "children" no reason to doubt them. Why wouldn't Warren, Scott, Jean, and Rogue have unbreakable trust in them?

But the professor also knew that once he cleared their minds of Apocalypse and Cassandra's mind control, that it was just going to break their hearts into pieces. He knew that the four of them were going to be in a world of hurt . . . far more hurt than they'd probably ever experienced. After years of gaining trust in Cassandra and Essex, they were going to have that trust crushed for them.

'They're never going to forgive Cassandra and Essex for what they'd done,' thought Charles. 'But they must know the truth. I cannot live with myself if I allow them to continue being blinded by false truths.'

Charles fully entered the minds of Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue. Upon breaking through the first set of barriers, he heard their loud, anguished cries.

Scott felt a searing pain in his head as he fell down to his knees, Jean falling beside him. They both let out loud cries of anguish and pain as they clutched their heads very tightly, shaking their heads. They saw images playing before their eyes. Scott could see images of himself in the X-Mansion, kidnapping Rahne. He saw Alex standing before him, looking shocked and upset. He could hear Alex's words echoing in his ears.

"_Scottie, it's me! It's Alex, your brother." _

Those words drowned out any other sound in his ears as he continued to yell in anguish. He shook his head.

'No . . . No . . . No this can't be true!' thought Scott. 'Mother and Father aren't lying to me! They can't be . . . why . . . why would they . . .?'

There was so much confusion going through the minds of Warren, Jean, Rogue, and Scott. For Warren, he saw what he'd done to his father. His eyes flooded with tears as he remembered all he'd done. He couldn't believe it. But as the memories came back at him all at once, it affirmed to him how real it all was.

"No . . . No!" gasped Rogue from where she was knelt on the ground, with Logan and Bobby hovering over her.

Scott was the first one to come back to reality. As he looked at Alex, his eyes filled up with hot tears. But he felt a stabbing feeling in his chest as he looked at Essex and Cassandra, who stood there in surprise.

No longer did Essex and Cassandra have control over their "children." Losing control over them was one of those things that they never accounted for. But as they looked in the eyes of Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue, they saw nothing but anger and pain staring back at them.

"Why?" Scott asked tearfully, walking past his older brother. "Why did you . . .?"

"We were just . . ." Cassandra started to say, her skin growing white.

"No," Scott choked out. "You – You told me that my brother was dead, and you used me for my – my powers!"

"You – You made me hurt my father," Warren whispered.

Jean and Rogue were both starting to cry even harder. "Why did you lie?" Jean asked.

"How could you _do _that do us?" Rogue asked, her voice trembling.

Cassandra and Essex didn't seem to know what to say. They'd lost all control over their "children." Now that their children have regained their memories, there was no possible way they'd continue serving Apocalypse. Apocalypse seemed to know this, too, because as he looked upon who used to be his "horsemen," he shook his head.

"Useless," he said coldly. Turning Essex and Cassandra, he said, "You said that you had utter control over the four of them. You said that they would remain loyal."

"This is what happens when you control someone's mind without their consent," said Alex. "Don't act surprised! You took all four of them, you suppressed their memories, and you pushed out all that pain and anger they all felt! Where did you think it was going to go?"

Scott's face went from sadness to pure rage as he glowered at Essex. "What else have you lied to us about?" he asked angrily.

Essex looked at Scott with a bitter smile on his face. "I surmise it's too late to hide much from you. So, I guess I'll say it, Scott. I killed your parents."

"WHAT?" shouted Scott and Alex at the same time, in a mixture of grief and anger.

"I selected you first, Scott, because I knew you were the one with the most potential," Essex said softly. "I knew that you would be the most dependable one of them all. And I am glad that I'd been proven correct. You truly have heart, Scott. And ironically, over these years, Cassandra and I haven't accounted for the bond that we would form with the four of you whilst we worked with you. Now, we know, Scott, how your parents must've felt, when they looked at you in pride . . . with _love._"

"No . . . No don't you _ever _say that to him!" yelled Jean, her eyes filling with more tears as they spilled over onto her cheeks.

"You're so full of shit!" spat Alex.

"Say what you will, Alexander. But while you were believing in idealism, I was raising your brother to see the truth. Only the strong can survive," Cassandra said. "Good luck surviving in this world. You won't last long."

"We'll see about that," Warren whispered strongly, glaring at them.

Rogue narrowed her eyes as she felt her rage course through her. Scott tapped into his powers as he glowered at Apocalypse in pure contempt. However, before he could fire an optic blast beam, Apocalypse put a telekinetic shield around his body to block Scott's powers. Apocalypse held his hand out, and instantly, all the X-men, as well as Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren all felt as though the ground were sinking beneath their feet. It felt like quicksand as they sunk in even deeper.

"There's no stopping evolution," Apocalypse whispered. "I will make the world evolve, with or without you. Ms. Dane, Mr. McCoy, and Ms. Sinclair are realizing that now as they undergo their own cosmetic changes."

"FUCK!" shouted Logan.

"LET LORNA GO RIGHT NOW!" yelled Alex angrily. "LET HER GO! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Silence!" said Apocalypse. "Evolution is coming, everyone. Let's see if you survive long enough to see it."

"What do you mea –?" Kitty was cut off by choking noises as Apocalypse began telekinetically making her suffocate.

"The longer you resist, the worse it will get," Apocalypse whispered.

"Fine then!" cried Bobby. "We won't resist! Just stop!"

Kitty let out loud choking noises as she began to feel air being let back into her. However, upon Kitty being released, it seemed to make Jean want to fight back harder. Her eyes were glowing even brighter as she let out a loud yell.

"ARRRRRGH!" she shouted, managing to break free by making the ground surrounding her disintegrate. She made her way back up to her feet as her body surrounded with bright, orange flames. As she walked closer to Apocalypse, the flames warped around her even more as she went deeply into his mind. With that, she went fully into her powers as she let out another loud scream. Fire formed fully around her in the shape of bird wings as she began fighting Apocalypse mentally.

"NOOOOOO!" Apocalypse shouted. His skin started to peel back as it revealed sandy, old bones and rotting flesh. As Jean tore him apart piece by piece, the flames around her grew stronger as the others rose to their feet. Scott tapped into his optic blast and he fired it at Sinister, hitting him square in the chest. However, as this happened, the most astonishing thing happened.

The minute his optic blast hit Sinister's body, a silvery fluid flowed out. Based on the looks of it, the others could only assume that it was blood.

"Holy shit," whispered Rogue.

"You now see why . . . I selected you, Scott," Sinister whispered with a bitter smile. "You see . . . the Summers family. You're special . . . your powers are . . . more sophisticated than most. I've found . . . they're the only ones that can do this."

"That's why you've lied to me all this time," whispered Scott angrily, stalking forward. "You wanted me under control, because you knew I could do this."

As he said that, he fired another optic blast at Sinister's body, continuing to fire as he noticed Sinister's body beginning to break apart.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Cassandra. "My love . . . no . . . no don't do this!"

"Too late," Scott spat, continuing to hit Sinister with more of his optic blast beam until his body was broken into hundreds of pieces on the ground. Turning to Cassandra, he nodded for Rogue to step forward.

"Rogue, do your thing," he said, feeling his head aching. The adrenaline rush he'd felt during the whole ordeal was beginning to drain from his body, especially as Jean finished Apocalypse off completely.

Rogue nodded, running in and grabbing at Cassandra's face, clawing at her eyes as she began to absorb Cassandra's life force. She continued to hold on, even as Cassandra choked for air.

"R – Rogue!" Cassandra gasped.

Rogue ignored Cassandra, gasping as she continued absorbing her energy. It didn't take long for Cassandra's body to fall to the ground, lifeless. Rogue could feel her nose bleeding as she stumbled down to her knees, gasping. Logan knelt next to her, looking at her worriedly.

"We – We've gotta find Lorna, Hank, and Rahne," said Alex.

"I – I think I know where they are," said Jean, leading everyone towards the main lab on the island. As they followed her, Alex could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. All that transpired was almost unbelievable, but as he looked at Scott, he knew that this really happened. However, as he looked closer at Scott, Alex could see that Scott was growing significantly paler, and he was swaying on his feet. Clearly, all that happened was a shock for him, as well as the others.

Upon their arrival to the lab, Jean telekinetically released the pods and forced them open. As soon as Alex saw Lorna, he raced towards her, along with Erik, Wanda, and Pietro.

He saw that she changed significantly. Her hair was now florescent green. She was moaning painfully as Alex pulled her out of the pod, cradling her gently in his arms.

"L – Lorna?" he whispered, brushing back some of her wet hair.

"Hnnnnn . . . Alex," moaned Lorna as Logan and Bobby rushed to help Hank and Rahne out of their pods. Hank was now covered in blue fur, and he had an ape-like appearance and claws. Rahne was covered in reddish-colored fur, and her eyes were yellow. She had a full-set of wolf-like claws, and a tail to match. But what was more startling was her face, which looked half-wolf-half-human.

"Oh, God, Lorna," whispered Wanda, shaking her head in shock. However, Alex was distracted from Lorna when he saw Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren all looking as though they were about to be sick.

Their bodies were swaying backward and forward as their skin grew so pale, it appeared almost translucent. Scott looked almost nauseated, and his face had a slight green tint to it. Alex carefully placed Lorna into Pietro's arms as he walked over towards his brother, who didn't look so good at all. He took notice to Jean and Rogue fainting on the ground as Warren sank to a sitting position in the grass.

"Scott," whispered Alex.

"I . . . I don't feel so . . . so good," Scott whispered, his voice sounding almost slurred as his knees grew weak underneath him. The next thing he became aware of was his world going black as he felt Alex catching him against his chest. He heard Alex saying, "Scott," before he fell into pure unconsciousness.


	23. Restoration

**MarvelMaster616 - **

**I'm glad to know that you liked how it all went down. That moment between Scott and Alex was something that I knew I wanted to be heavy-handed with drama. You're going to see more of that with this chapter between the two of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Restoration **

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Charles Xavier's Office**

'The world is freed. We stopped Apocalypse. Yet . . . I failed Cassandra,' thought Charles Xavier, eyes closed.

It was the next morning after they returned home from Krakoa. Despite being home, there was a lot of heaviness that hung over everyone.

Lamenting on the death of his cousin was one of the biggest, most bitter pills for Xavier to swallow. He knew that Cassandra had been so far long gone, that there was no saving her. However, there was still a part of him that had wanted to save Cassandra from herself. Despite his best efforts to bring her back home and make her see the light, Cassandra continued spiraling downward, until now.

Now, Cassandra was gone. Her "children" and Apocalypse's four horsemen had turned against her upon their minds being cleared of Apocalypse and Cassandra's manipulation. Though Charles could hardly blame Warren, Scott, Jean, and Rogue. They'd been used, manipulated, and lied to by two people who acted like parental figures for them.

'I cannot help but wonder if things turned out differently,' thought Charles sadly. 'What if I had been the one to find those four mutants?'

He could only begin imaging what it would have been like if he'd been the one to find Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue. He probably would have taken far better care of them than Cassandra or Essex ever did. To think that Cassandra and Sinister had taken four children, and used them the way that they did, made Charles feel unsettled.

But what hurt the worst was knowing that his cousin was gone. Charles wished that he could somehow turn time back and make Cassandra not lose hope. But the more he sat there lamenting on how she died at the hands of her own "children," the more Charles realized that she couldn't have possibly been saved at all. She'd been one of the last members of his family that he had, and he failed her in more ways than one.

'I'm sorry, Cassandra, that you felt compelled to partake in anything such as this,' thought Charles.

Despite his own grief that he had for his late cousin; Charles also knew that there were other matters at hand. They had to decide what would happen to Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue.

Together, the four mutants had broken hundreds of laws. They'd caused significant damage in not just Nova Roma, but also to Warren Worthington III's father. Charles wasn't sure if he would be able to restore Warren Jr.'s mind back to what it used to be. This meant, that Warren Jr. would be spending years in a psych ward, at least until he gained back his sanity. No amount of psychic therapying the world was going to bring him back from something like that.

As Charles continued sitting there, he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he said.

Upon his office doors opening, Nick Fury entered the room with a stern look upon his face. Charles had a feeling about what this would mean.

"Colonel Fury," said Charles.

"Professor," Fury said. "While I am glad that you put a stop to your cousin and Essex – as hard as that might've been – there are other matters that we must discuss."

"I know," Charles whispered.

"First, I do give you my condolences," said Fury. "I know that you tried to save your cousin."

"Try as I might, there was no way she could've been saved," Charles whispered. "She decided her path. I tried to reform her and bring her back home, but it only further pushed her away. I just . . . I have to find a way to move on, and I must begin a path towards something better."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Professor. But you know we have to discuss those four mutants," said Fury.

"Colonel, with all due respect, they didn't know what they were doing," said Charles strongly. "They were being manipulated and lied to by two individuals who claimed that they cared about them. I cannot begin imaging the pain that they are all feeling right now."

"I know," Fury said. "But you also know that there's the chance they could face punishment for their actions. They committed serious crimes; ones that aren't easily forgiven."

"I know that, Colonel. But they do not need prison," Charles said. "What they need is a little bit of compassion and they need a second chance so they can have redemption. After what all four of them have gone through in their youths, they deserve that much."

"That's where I agree," said Fury. "So, I'm willing to work a deal with you, and with them. I'll be willing to discuss this with them once they officially awaken. I would be willing to create a compromise where they can be part of the X-men, rather than prison. If that's what they choose, then this will be their way of redeeming themselves. I'm also willing to pull some favors and cover up for them."

"I will let you know what they decide Colonel. I think that's really fair," said Charles. "But right now, they're in no condition to decide. I had Hank run a few tests on them when we arrived home, and they've over-exerted themselves to the point where they passed out. I do not know when they will wake up."

"I hope soon," said Fury. "Where are they staying currently?"

"Alex insisted that Scott stay in his bedroom. He wants to make sure that he looks after his brother. I think he wants to make up for not having done that years ago," said Charles.

"That's understandable," said Fury.

* * *

**Alex's Room**

As Alex Summers watched the quiet rise and fall of his younger brother's chest, he felt pure relief that Scott was finally back with him after years of separation.

Alex had insisted to Hank that Scott stay in his bedroom. Given the way Scott had passed out back on Krakoa, Beast had run several tests on him upon their arrival to the institute. According to the test results, Scott was running a fever of 100.2 degrees. Alex could only assume that it was because Scott had pushed himself beyond his limits. It also didn't help that Cassandra and Apocalypse had kept him under such deep mind control. Given the circumstances, Alex knew Scott was going to more than likely have a few nightmares.

For now, Alex was just glad that Scott was in a peaceful sleep. But at the same time, he didn't know what he was going to say to Scott once his brother woke up. Scott's features were still stark white and his face was clammy with sweat. Alex just reached over for a washcloth that was sitting in a bowl of cold water, and he passed it over Scott's forehead, wiping his face gently.

Scott let out a low moan as Alex wiped his face. The expression he wore was one of pure discomfort as he sweated through the t-shirt he'd gotten changed into. Alex knew the others were in a similar condition down in the medical labs.

"You'll be alright, Scott," Alex murmured, continuing to wipe his brother's face as he heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. Turning around, he saw Lorna standing there. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and her now-lime green hair was dripping wet from her shower. She looked a lot better than she did on Krakoa when Alex had gotten her out of the pod. In fact, she was glowing, and she looked a lot physically stronger.

Of course, it was given that Lorna was in great shape due to all her time that she spent in the Danger Room. However, the pod that she'd been stuck in on Krakoa seemed to make her look a little more muscular. Her hair had grown in length, to where it was reaching her waist.

"How's he doing?" Lorna whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He's exhausted," Alex said.

"I don't blame him," Lorna said. "Essex and Cassandra pushed him to his absolute breaking point. He needs sleep."

Alex nodded in agreement, dipping the washcloth back into the bowl of water and squeezing out some of the moisture, wiping Scott's face once more.

"But his sleep, I wish that it were more peaceful last night," Alex murmured.

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked.

"He had nightmares all night," Alex muttered. "He talks in his sleep. He kept crying out for our mother and father."

"Like you did, when you first came here," Lorna whispered.

Alex nodded, closing his eyes as he vividly remembered Scott whispering in his sleep the previous night. Scott kept saying the words "Daddy" and "Mama" repetitively. Just hearing Scott say that – in a voice that made him sound like a scared child, no less – was hard for Alex to listen to. Alex also heard Scott asking for Jean in his sleep as well. Clearly, Scott was still greatly hurting, and Essex and Cassandra's revelation that they'd been responsible for their mother and father's deaths in the plane crash only seemed to hurt Scott more. It was comparable to a knife being stuck in Scott's heart.

"What do you think will happen to him?" asked Lorna.

"I don't know," Alex whispered. "I just . . . I hope he doesn't go to prison. He doesn't need imprisonment. What he needs is another chance. Because he didn't do what he did willingly, Lorna. You know that, right?"

"I do," Lorna said. "When I was on Krakoa . . . before I was pulled inside that – that _thing, _I begged Scott to help me. I could have sworn I saw emotion in his eyes that didn't include anger. He looked almost worried about me. I knew he was being mind-controlled if he had it in him to care."

Alex nodded, running some fingers through Scott's sweaty hair. It evoked another low moan from Scott's feverish form as he pressed his face into the pillows.

"How are you?" Alex asked.

"Beast ran some tests on me," Lorna said. "Aside from the exhaustion that I'd felt upon being released from that pod, right now I feel great. My powers are . . . I don't know how to describe it, Alex. It's almost as though everything is just turned up right now. My powers feel stronger . . . I just feel . . . _better._"

"I'm happy that you're okay," said Alex. "But I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you."

"I know," whispered Lorna, reaching over to cup Alex's face in her hand. "But you don't have to be scared, Alex. You know that no matter what, I will always come back home, to you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lorna," whispered Alex, leaning over and kissing her gently.

"Do you want to go downstairs and check on the others? I can take over from here and watch him," Lorna offered.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Lorna said softly. "Go, take a break and get something to eat. I can watch him."

"Thanks, Lorna." Alex leaned over and kissed her once more before rising from his chair, allowing Lorna to sit in the seat at the side of the bed.

Lorna took the washcloth from Alex and proceeded to wipe Scott's face softly. She laced her fingers into his hand, giving it a soft squeeze before dipping the washcloth into the bowl of water again. However, as she did this, she felt fingers squeezing back at her hand. She heard Scott letting out a low, pain-filled moan.

"J – Jean?" he asked, calling out so hoarsely that Lorna had to strain her ears to hear.

Lorna swallowed, contemplating what she should say to him. He was confusing her for Jean, somehow. But why?

'Does he love her?' Lorna wondered as she kept wiping at his forehead.

"J – Jean?" Scott asked again, trying to force his eyes open. However, just that movement alone seemed to make him nauseous.

"No," Lorna whispered. "It's . . . It's Lorna."

Scott groaned again. "L – Lorna . . . I –"

"Shhh, I know you're sorry. I know you didn't do it on purpose," Lorna was quick to reassure him softly.

"Where – Where are . . . the others?" Scott mumbled out.

"They're fine," Lorna said quietly.

"Where's Alex?"

"He's okay, too. I just convinced him to take a break."

Scott swallowed thickly, but even that seemed to cause him pain. He looked as though he wanted to fall back into unconsciousness, but he had more to ask. He had to know where he was, what was going to happen to him and his friends, where they were going to go . . .

He knew that their actions weren't going to be easily forgiven. Yet somehow, Alex hadn't given up on him, even when he was at someone else's mercy. The fact that Alex had believed that there was still a piece of him there meant something greatly to Scott. But at the same time, he knew the rest of the world wouldn't be forgiving. No matter what he did, he would be viewed as one of the people who hurt Warren Worthington Jr. and nearly destroyed Nova Roma. He and his friends would be viewed as terrorists. If word got out about what he and his friends had done, they would no doubt end up in prison. The thought of it alone caused his breathing to grow heavier as his eyes shot open.

"Scott, Scott, calm down," whispered Lorna, leaning a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, alright? We won't let anything else happen to you and your friends. I swear."

Scott sucked in a breath as his eyes shut once more. He coughed slightly as Lorna began to wipe his face once more.

"What – What happened?" asked Scott.

"You passed out. You've been sick. You've been at the Xavier Institute since last night," Lorna said.

Scott swallowed again, before saying, "Is – Is Alex sorry that . . . I'm sick?"

Lorna nodded quietly. "Yes, he is. He stayed by your side the whole night and had you moved to his bedroom so you can rest. Now, please, save your strength, and go back to sleep."

"Will . . . When Jean wakes up will . . . will you get her?" Scott managed to get out.

"I will," Lorna murmured as she watched Scott fall back into the world of unconsciousness. He nodded off against the pillows, going back into a deep sleep. Lorna pressed the back of her hand against his forehead gently. As she was about to presume wiping his face, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Turning her head, she saw her father standing in the doorway.

Lorna sighed. This was the second time that her father had gone out of his way to rescue her, along with Wanda and Pietro. It proved that he did care about her. But at the same time, there was also a huge part of Lorna that didn't trust him anymore, given all that he'd done. According to the professor, Erik had attempted at killing Scott by means to rescue her from Krakoa. She knew her father was willing to do whatever he deemed necessary, but the last thing that she wanted was for him to resort to violence and malevolence by means to protect her.

"Lorna," Erik said.

"Father," Lorna said flatly, continuing with tending to Scott as she tried nursing him back to health.

"Lorna . . . I just wanted to say," Erik began saying.

"I know what you did," Lorna said. "And I understand why. But you know why I don't approve of that."

Erik nodded. "I was trying to save you, Lorna," he said. "I did not believe that that young man and his friends could ever be redeemed."

"They were being controlled," Lorna said sternly. "They did not know what they were doing. If they did, they never would have kidnapped Hank, Rahne, and I. Okay? You want to know how I know? Because before Sinister and Cassandra began experimenting on us, I begged Scott to help us. I pleaded with him. I wanted him to wake up and see what was wrong. And for a moment, I saw it in his eye emotion. I saw that he cared, and I saw that he didn't mean it. If he were pure evil, he never would have shown any emotion that signified he cared. He wouldn't have shown empathy if he were that far gone."

"And I see that now," Erik said. "Alexander got through to him last night when he started talking to him."

"And yet, you still wanted to hurt Scott for what he'd done," said Lorna.

"Because I didn't think there was another option," Erik said, repeating what he'd said early.

"There's always another option," insisted Lorna. "And Alex, he found a way, Father. He wasn't about to just let his brother suffer out there alone. You've always thought of our way as weak. But do you realize that your way isn't right, either? Not all humans are responsible for our suffering. You saw that with Sinister and Cassandra; they were mutants like us, yet they wanted the world to suffer, and they used and manipulated four mutants for God only knows how many years."

Erik sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that. Once again, Lorna was challenging him. She'd had a habit of doing that ever since she was a young girl. As Erik looked at her, he saw the bright twenty-year-old young woman sitting before his eyes. She'd grown and matured in so many ways over the years, and Erik hadn't seen all of it due to his selfishness. He'd neglected Lorna in favor of raising Pietro and Wanda to be his soldiers. Lorna had seen from a young age what he would make her do, so as a result, she ran away to live with Charles. Erik had pushed away his own daughter.

"I see that now, Lorna," Erik said. "But I also want to apologize to you."

"For what?" Lorna wanted to hear right from him why he was being apologetic.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, and leaving you feel neglected," Erik said. "I put all my efforts into making sure that Wanda and Pietro were prepared to fight against the world we live in. I never put much thought into what you would have wanted. Unlike me, your brother, and your sister, you haven't lost hope."

"You know it's not like me to just give up, Father," Lorna whispered.

"And I admire that about you," Erik told her quietly. "I just wish that I had your mindset."

"Are you sure you do not want to give Uncle Xavier's dream a chance?" asked Lorna.

Erik closed his eyes. "I've given up on that a long time ago, Lorna. All I can do now is tend to Genosha, and give a home to those who want it. I presume you do not want to live there, right?"

"My home is here," Lorna said. "I can't just up and leave, not when I have a team that needs me."

"I can respect that," Erik said.

"Are you heading back to Genosha?" Lorna asked.

"Yes," Erik said. "I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"Father, I – I want us to try and have a better relationship. I'm sick of having it be this way, where you come only when I am in danger," said Lorna.

"If you are willing to try, I am too," said Erik.

Lorna managed a small smile to appear upon her lips as she rose from where she sat on the bed. She walked over towards her estranged father and embraced him lightly. Erik returned the hug back just as lightly.

As Lorna broke away from her father's embrace, she breathed a sigh of contentment. At least now, she knew that she and her father were going to be in a better place. She knew now that they were going to try communicating better.

"Thank you for what you did last night," Lorna said.

Erik cast his estranged daughter a small smile. "You're welcome, Lorna," he said.

* * *

**Lower Levels – Infirmary **

The infirmary had been filled with quiet murmurs all night long. Jean Grey, Rogue, and Warren Worthington III were all ailing the same way that Scott was upstairs in Alex's room. All three were feverish with temperatures over one-hundred degrees. To make matters worse, the fevers were inducing nightmares and hallucinations for all three of them.

Jean kept crying in her sleep, begging her parents to not kill her older sister. Rogue kept whimpering, begging her dad to stop raping her. Warren had been murmuring things about his father the whole night. Knowing that the four mutants had suffered significantly made Hank "Beast" McCoy feel utmost sympathy for all of them.

Hank understood why Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren had partaken in kidnapping him, Lorna, and Rahne. The circumstances for why they'd done it made Hank worry about all four of them. The four of them had done it because they'd been manipulated into being loyal towards Cassandra and Essex. As a result, after they'd been freed from the mind control Cassandra had had over them, all four of them were left brokenhearted.

As Hank watched the rise and fall of Jean's chest as she slept deeply, still mumbling in her sleep, he heard Ororo entering the infirmary.

"How are they doing, Hank?" she asked.

"They keep talking in their sleep," Hank said softly as Jean let out a soft cry of, "Sarah!"

Ororo closed her eyes sympathetically as she walked over to Jean's bedside. "She's calling out for her sister?" Ororo asked.

"I think so," Hank said with a sad nod, watching as tears streaked Jean's face in her unconscious state. Ororo just reached over to wipe the girl's tears off her cheeks, when Jean's hand caught her wrist as the younger girl let out a soft sob of despair.

"S – Sarah . . . please . . . don't – don't die _please,_" Jean whimpered out.

Ororo just took a seat next to her as Hank walked out of the infirmary. Jean's grasp tightened on her wrist in desperation. Ororo didn't know what to say to her, especially as she heard Jean whimpering out, "M – Mommy . . . Daddy stop it!"

Ororo closed her eyes, once again finding that she was speechless. She didn't know if she had the right words. But at the same time, she felt she needed to say something. She couldn't stand to watch as Jean talked in her sleep, asking for someone who was no longer alive. But just as she was about to try talking to Jean, she heard Rogue starting to whimper in her sleep as well.

"D – Daddy . . . Daddy _please!_" Rogue mumbled.

Ororo shook her head, hating every moment of needing to listen to these three mutants in pain. Just as she reached over to rub her hand against Jean's forehead, Logan entered the room with a solemn look in his eyes.

"They haven't woken up yet," Ororo said.

"I figured," Logan said, sitting next to his lover as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Ororo's eyes filled with tears as she watched Jean begin to twitch and writhe in the infirmary bed. "Logan, we have to help them. How, though? I'm uncertain."

Logan shook his head. "But would they accept our help?" he asked. "They were offered help from Essex and Xavier's cousin when they were children –"

"Logan, they _are_ still children," Ororo said, feeling Logan kissing her forehead. "But I know what you mean. They trusted two individuals who offered to help them. And then it implodes upon them learning that Essex and Cassandra used and manipulated them. Will they trust us?"

"I don't know," Logan said, casting a sympathetic glance in Rogue's direction; his voice was marked with emotion, which wasn't usual for him. Logan didn't often show affection. The ones he showed it more to were Ororo, Lorna, and Alex. But in this scenario, he couldn't help but feel bad for Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Warren.

"I guess we'll know what they decide when they wake up. When that will be, though . . . I don't know," Ororo whispered.

* * *

**Rahne's Room – Upper Levels**

Rahne Sinclair had always considered herself to be a person of faith. There were many times where her faith should have been shaken, especially when her mutation first manifested. However, in the last few hours, it gave her a lot to think about.

All that time she'd spent inside the pod deep in the grounds of Krakoa had been a true test of faith for her. She didn't know whether she, Lorna, or Hank would get out of those pods alive. When they were rescued, however, that was the moment Rahne had found herself praying to God, thanking Him that she was still alive.

But she also knew that those who'd been responsible for her powers now being the way they were, were staying in X-Corporation.

She didn't know how to feel towards Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren. The four of them had kidnapped her and brought her to Krakoa. As a result, her mutation had changed permanently. She would forever look like a half-human, half-wolf freak. It would forever give the world a reason to be afraid of her. She didn't know if Scott, Jean, Warren, and Rogue were worthy of forgiveness, given what they'd done. But at the same time, she wouldn't feel right if she didn't forgive them.

'I know why they did it,' she thought as she kept her hands folded in prayer. 'They were controlled. They were made to believe what they were doing was right. But still . . .'

Rahne closed her eyes as she heard a quiet knock at her bedroom door. Turning around, she saw Alex standing in the doorframe, leaning against it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Rahne sighed. "I don't know," she whispered. "Can you tell me how I'm supposed to face everyone at school when I look this way?"

Alex sighed. "I'm not sure, Rahne. I don't hold all the answers. Maybe the professor can work out something that can make you look human."

"Even if something like that existed, I would never feel human," Rahne said, gesturing to her new, wolf-like snout. "Look at me, Alex. I'd give for everything to be invisible right now."

"I know," Alex told her.

"How's your brother doing?" asked Rahne.

"He's still sleeping," Alex said, shaking his head. "I don't know what's going to be done with him. All I know is that there's the chance he could face a severe punishment for something that he had no control over. I don't want to see him going to jail, when he was manipulated and used."

"Is it bad to say that I'm not sure whether I can forgive him or not?" Rahne asked.

"Rahne, I know it's hard for you. But you need to try," Alex pleaded. "Okay? He deserves a second chance after all the hell he'd been put through all these years. What he needs is help. All four of them need our help."

"Well I hope they get the help that they need," said Rahne. "I'll try giving them another chance, Alex. It doesn't mean it'll be easy for me, though."

"I wasn't expecting it to be easy for you," said Alex, just as he heard Lorna rushing towards him. "Lorna, what is it?" he asked.

"I think he's waking up," she said to him.

Alex nodded, exiting Rahne's room to follow his girlfriend to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, he saw that Scott was stirring in his sleep and trying to force his eyes open. Quickly, Alex sat next to him and leaned a hand against Scott's shoulder gently.

"Easy, Scottie," he whispered. "It's all gonna be fine."

Scott let out a slightly wheezing breath as he whispered, "Alex" in a hoarse voice.

"It'll be fine," Alex repeated as he watched Scott's eyelids beginning to lift upward. Upon seeing Scott's blue orbs opening, Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Scott come back to consciousness.

As Scott looked at his brother, he felt his eyes stinging with moisture. Alex reached forward and just grabbed his younger brother into an embrace, hugging him firmly as one of his hands moved to run through Scott's scalp gently. He felt Scott's form starting to shake as his tears dripped onto Alex's neck.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," murmured Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex," Scott mumbled out tearfully, beginning to cry fiercely.

Alex just closed his eyes, rubbing a hand up and down Scott's back soothingly. As Alex kept Scott in a firm hug, he knew why Scott was crying. Scott was not only in relief that he had his brother back; he was also in deep confusion. Scott didn't know what was going to happen to him and his friends, let alone how he was going to move past his adoptive "parents'" betrayal towards him. However, Alex also knew that for now, Scott was safe in the Xavier Institute. It was just a matter of waiting things out, and seeing what would happen.


End file.
